


In too Deep

by Animebookchic



Category: Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 73,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebookchic/pseuds/Animebookchic
Summary: Saber goes undercover as a college professor to help draw out an Outrider cell. In doing so, his life changes in ways he never expected. - NOW COMPLETED!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.

“You want me to what, Sir?” Saber asks incredulously, one eyebrow raised in surprise.

 

“Teach,” comes the reply, the general doing his best not to make obvious his pleasure at the other man’s discomfort. “It should be no more than a year, two on the outside. The Outriders have been defeated, but we have intel that some who escaped here before their world was destroyed  may be trying to blend in at some of the schools hoping to later infiltrate here. And let’s face it, Shinji and April could not play a teaching role. And Mr. Wilcox…”

 

Saber laughs and gives a slight nod. “I see your point, Sir,” he begrudgingly concedes. “And just what would I be teaching?” he asks after an extended silence. “And where?” he adds as an afterthought.

 

“The new university outside of Glencoe. I thought you’d like to be someplace that is similar to your home.”

 

Saber goes to make some retort, but thinks better of it. “My Father would certainly have been proud. He always hoped I’d become a professor, rather than a soldier,” he finally says, as close to an agreement he’s willing to give. “You still have not told me what I’d be teaching. Or when.”

 

The general stands and goes to the large windows behind his desk, from the fourth floor of the Command Center, the workers and vehicles moving about below look like toys. He studies them as he debates how to share the next part of this assignment. “There are a few subjects you are technically qualified to teach,” he says cautiously, as the young man joins him beside the window; his hands clasped at the small of his back, his posture straight, guarded. “The ones that seem to have brokered the most interest are Ancestral Studies, Literature and Celtic Mythology.”

 

Saber’s head jerks towards the other man’s direction, his intake of breath sharp. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

 

“I thought you’d enjoy such lessons,” he replies thrown off by the response.

 

“ _ I _ would. Yes. But teaching it to those who don’t give a damn about it...I’m not sure how I’d fare, Sir.”

 

“You would be teaching those going for their doctorates and master’s degrees, so they would share the interest that you do.”

 

Again Saber balks. “And what pray tell qualifies  _ ME _ to teach these scholars. I’m a soldier, Sir. I hold no higher degree in such studies. My masters and thesis were in cyber forensics, intelligence and security.”

 

“Do you remember the project you did when you first came here?” the older man asks slowly.

 

“Which one? There were several papers done to get admitted to here.”

 

“Your history and that of your clan.”

 

Saber chokes down a laugh. “Someone actually read that drabble?!”

 

“I mentioned to the headmaster that I had someone that I felt would be suited to teaching the classes there. Their recent professor just recently had a stroke and is unable to continue teaching. Some other teachers are helping to finish out this current term,” he explains. “I know that it would allow you to be in one place for once and that they were in need of a professor, the good Doctor asked me why I thought a mere soldier was qualified to teach HIS scholars.”

 

“And that has what to do with me exactly?” Saber asks hesitantly, still not clear on the actual situation.

 

“I sent him your essay,” he replies matter-of-factly. “Sent him the whole entrance exam, actually. He called me within an hour to discuss signing you on.”

 

Saber turns once more to his commanding officer. “Based on what?” he asks flatly as every warning flag flies up in his mind.  _ This is most definitely a prank. _

 

“The fact that your paper as a soldier was better written than most of the thesis papers they’ve received from graduates. And yes, I told them that was nearly fifteen years ago.”

 

Saber shakes his head, a small rueful smile on his face. “Then we’re in real trouble if that holds true. I could do far better now.”

 

“I read your reports. I have no doubt of that,” the other man confirms. “I hear you’re brutal on the students here, and that is just for their technical writings and practice reports. Yet, you have even the most troublesome students who respect you. That being said, I should let you know that they want to give you an honorary doctorates in Heritage Studies and Celtic Mythology.”

 

Saber studies the man before him. Now certain someone has dragged him in on some well planned joke. He lets out a rather undignified snort and heads back to the seat he vacated a short time before. “So just who put you up for this?” he asks slowly, watching his commanding officer’s body language closely.

 

His commanding officer turns and gives him a questioning glance.

 

“Who put you up for this?” he repeats.  _ Surely it wasn’t Colt. This would be rather complex for his tastes. _

 

“Put me up?” the general asks slowly as he heads back to his desk and takes a seat. “Put me up to what exactly?”

 

“This elaborate prank, Sir.” Saber replies. “For a brief moment, I actually believed you, but...No,” he says with a shake of his head. “There is no way I could ever teach such subject matter.”

 

“You think Mr. Wilcox or even Shinji could get me to pull some sort of prank on you?” he asks as looks at the young man before him. “I assure you, this is quite real. This may actually be one of your most difficult assignments. You’d have little to no contact with us. Your other teammates will be told you resigned to return and oversee your estate affairs. Especially after the incident a few months back.” 

 

Saber flinches slightly at the inadvertent mention of his broken betrothal from a few years prior. His former  fiancée showing up out of nowhere and making a scene of returning his ring. Saying she had married someone else and wished to never see him again. Choosing the most visible venue to make such statements. A subject he’d rather continue to ignore. 

 

The general sees his reaction and gives him an apologetic glance. “This could be a way to clear your head,” he replies as he picks up a folder and slides it across the desk. “You were once a covert agent. Think of this as returning to your roots. Here is all the details of your cover, Professor Richard Lancelot. You shall report to the Headmaster on Monday, August third. That gives you a month to acquire housing and transport. Everything you need should be there to take care of what you need.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.
> 
> This chapter posted just for @Alex_Micati
> 
> *****************************************************************************************************************

“Um, excuse me, Professor?” A young woman approaching thirty years of age, with shoulder length blonde hair falling in ringlets at her shoulders says as she raps on the doorframe of a small office covered with books and papers on nearly every surface.

 

“Please, when we're not teaching, call me Richard, Ms. MacHale. To what do I owe this pleasure?” he asks as he turns in his chair towards the door. He looks at the woman before him,  _ she’s not as lithe as most who have come by, but still attractive and her smile seems genuine. _

 

“I...was wondering if you would like to perhaps catch a cup of coffee this afternoon?” the woman says slowly. “After your last class.” Her blue eyes shining with a hint of embarrassment and hope.

 

“I suppose it would be a nice change of pace,” he replies after internally debating for a moment. _ It would be nice to not dine alone again tonight. She seems to actually be interested. _ “Sure I’ll meet you. Where would you like to meet?” 

 

“On the steps? I was thinking we could walk over to the Glencoe café. The new one on campus?”

 

Richard nods. “I shall look forward to it. I’ll meet you bout five-fifteen?”

 

The woman smiles, “I’ll see you then,” she replies with a small wave before vanishing from his doorway as quickly as she appeared. Sighing, he turns back to his laptop and begins typing a document once more. 

  
  


He closes the door to his office, taking care to lock the door after him. Switching his books to his other arm, he puts his long jacket on to brace himself for the wind soon to greet him outside. He’s just swapped the books back and gotten the other arm in when he reaches the doors. He looks around and sees no sign of the woman he was to meet. He checks his watch and sees it's right at a quarter after.  _ Guess she changed her mind. Might as well put my things in the car, perhaps she's just running behind. _ Taking a breath to steel himself, he still hisses at the cold, biting wind that hits him as the doors slide open. His eyes water momentarily as they adjust to the sudden change in climate and he heads down the steps and turns right to round the corner of the building he just left. No sooner does he round the corner to get out of the wind does he nearly run into his perspective date for the evening. “Oh, good evening, Ms. MacHale,” he says as he shifts to avoid a collision, nearly dropping his books, but managing not to. His laptop swinging off his shoulder, the strap dangling from his arm. He pushes it back onto his shoulder as he shifts his stance.

 

“Good evening, Prof- er...ah...R-Richard.” she says as she shivers from the biting wind. “P-please call m-me Cilla. S-seems only f-fair.”

 

Richard takes her arm at the elbow with his free hand and steers her further round the building, away from the wind. “I figured you’d be inside, not out here in the bloody cold, Cilla,” he says as they stop to get their bearings.  _ I guess she was running late.  _

 

Cilla shivers once more to try and shake off the cold, her breath coming out in small white puffs. “I was actually on my way there, but one of my student’s cars wouldn’t crank so I went to help her jump it off. I was actually afraid you’d think I didn’t show. It’s why I nearly ran into you when you came round the corner.”

 

“So the student got off alright?” he asks as they start towards the café. 

 

“Aye. She said she was going straightaway to the autoport to get it checked. I told her to call me on the morrow if she needed a ride.”

 

“You give your students your cell?” he asks incredulously.

 

Cilla laughs. “I do, if I know they are actually  _ trying _ to pass. And this young woman has worked her arse off to get here. I’d pay her repair bill myself if I needed to.”

 

“That’s a rather noble sentiment,” Richard replies quietly as the two start walking down the sparsely populated sidewalk. “I’m not sure any of my students strike me as that dedicated.”

 

“Miranda sticks out. She’s had a tough time. I arranged for her to help in a bookstore not far from here. She also lives in the small studio flat above it.”

 

“Is she some distant blood relative of yours?” he asks as he opens the door and steps aside to let her in first, following after her.

 

“No,” comes the reply as they take their seats. “But a friend of mine used to teach at the high school across town and was enthralled with the girl’s skills and wealth of knowledge. She found out in passing that the girl was homeless. Having left her home when the man her Mum brought home started beating both of them.”  _ Probably more than just beating them actually. _

 

Richard sucks in a breath, tensing before forcing a neutral front. “So she helped her get in here?”

 

“Aye. She lived with her until she graduated. Swore to repay the kindness, but my friend was killed a few months ago in that train incident a few kilometers southwest of town. By then I had met her, and my Aunt ran a bookstore, so I helped get her on there. And when my Aunt heard the girl was going back to the streets, she made her caring for the flat a condition of employment.”

 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” he replies quietly as a barista comes up. The two place their order for coffee and cake and continue the conversation on the girl a while longer. “What is her field of study? Literature?”

 

“Creative writing and Old English Literature. She hopes to teach at Glencoe one day.”

 

“If she’s overcome so much already, I’m sure she’ll do fine.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?” he asks unsure.

 

_ For actually coming and not telling me to shut it. _ “For letting me ramble. I know it’s unprofessional to discuss our students so openly, but that has been so hard to hold in.”  _ And for at least being good at feigning interest. _

 

“Did it help?”

 

“Aye. It did,” she says with a small nod.

 

“Then think nothing of it,” he says with a dismissive wave of his hand.  _ Rare to see a teacher who actually cares for their students. _

 

She smiles and looks up when the barista returns with their order. Both seem to fall quiet, focusing on their drinks for a time, relishing the warmth. “So, how did you wind up teaching clan studies? Not exactly the most exciting subject.”  _ And still seem to be able to hold an interesting conversation. Much too young for that crowd. _

 

Richard laughs. “I’ve heard that a time or two,” he replies. “I...I’ve just always been interested in history. I try to see it as a story that has been forgotten that needs to be retold.”

 

Cilla looks at him from over the top of her cup, taking a slow sip to hide her smile. “What part interests you the most?”

 

Richard takes a bite of his cake, chewing it slowly as he debates his response. “The folktales. The legends, I suppose. Take my family for example. It claims that the Arthurian legends are real. That I am some descendant of Sir Lancelot.”

 

“Are you saying the stories are real?” she asks.

 

“All stories, real or no have a grain of truth to them.”

 

“That’s a rather non-committal answer.”

 

“It is our job to decide what is our truth. I’ve heard evidence supporting that Arthur and his knights were real, and then I’ve heard that the tale was actually someone else entirely. I’ve not yet made up my mind.”

 

“I see,” Cilla replies, her eyes studying the man before her. “Where do you go to find such information?”

 

“The archives on the net are a good start. But don’t plan on printing everything, as it could kill a small forest. Since the government ordered all records be digitized, it’s easier to find lineage and such things. It’s more readily available. I recommend starting with a name the farthest back you can remember and then work forward and backwards two generations as a starting point.”

 

“Why forward?”

 

“To be sure you have found whom you believe,” he replies simply as he takes another sip of his drink. “Say your grandfather for example. You find his name and go back two generations. You get excited to see that your Great Great grandfather was an Earl or such nobility. So you go forward, only to find it’s not your grandfather, but someone sharing his same name. He had only daughters, no sons, therefore he isn’t your direct descendant.”

 

“I suppose it makes sense. Especially with common surnames.”

 

“Aye. Or relatives of Henry VIII,” he says dryly, a small smirk on his features.

 

Cilla nearly spits out her coffee, grabbing a napkin to catch the liquid before spraying her companion.  _ That was unexpected. Glad I didn’t spit my coffee on him. _

 

Richard laughs. “I apologize. I did not intend to get such a reaction. I said it without thinking.”

 

“It was your tone. Your delivery was not such as I expected. I had no idea you had such a sharp wit.”

 

“You wanted to have coffee and expected to me to be dull? Did you lose a bet?” he asks, his amusement plain. 

 

She blushes at his insinuation and shakes her head. “No. But I have met others from your department before, and let’s just say that they weren’t much for entertaining conversation.”

 

“And yet you invited me,” he says as he takes the last draught of his coffee.  _ I doubt this is how she intended for this conversation to go. Perhaps I should be nicer. _

 

“God I’ve dug myself into a hole. This is not how I wanted this to go,” she mutters.  _ I bet he can’t wait for me to leave. _

 

“How did you expect this to go?” he asks almost enjoying watching the woman squirm.

 

“I was hoping you’d be willing to continue to dinner and perhaps a drink afterwards. But not with my foot in my mouth.”

 

Richard laughs, tossing his head back, his blonde hair falling over his right eye before he brushes it back. “Well, I suppose we could do dinner, but it would be rather difficult for you to walk with your foot in your mouth,” he replies, mischief and humor shining in his eyes.

 

Cilla blushes scarlet before smiling. “So despite my lack of interesting conversation you’re willing to have dinner with me?”

 

He shrugs. “I have no other plans, nor attachments.”

 

“I suppose it would be a chance at redeeming myself.” 

 

“So, where would you like to dine?” he asks as he leaves some money on the table and the pair get up, taking his books as he pushes his chair in and offers his arm to her, giving his most charming smile.

 

“How about Two Shores?” she says as she loops her arm into his and they head out the door, back into the biting wind.

 

“A bit far to walk in this cold. I could drive us there,” he offers. “Then return you to your car afterwards.”

 

Cilla hesitates briefly before nodding, grateful for a chance to be out of the cold. “Sure, let’s go.”

 

He nods and guides her closer to the university before turning left, where a small lot of cars are parked. He heads towards a small SUV, going to the passenger side, the handle lights up and he touches the door and the car unlocks. “After you, milady,” he says as formally as he can muster with the wind.

 

Cilla chuckles and slips into the vehicle and he quickly closes the door before heading around to the right side of the car and getting in, reaching back to place his books on the floorboard behind him. He then turns the engine and cranks the heat on, touching a couple buttons on the console that look like seats, lighting up when he hits them. “Your seat should warm up momentarily. If it gets too warm, touch here,” he says pointing to the button on the left. Shoving the car in reverse, he pulls out and they wind their way off campus. 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.
> 
> ____________________________________________

Richard is walking to his car after a late night of grading papers. Nearly a foot of snow has fallen since he entered the building that morning. Walking carefully, so that he doesn’t slip on ice, he makes his way towards his vehicle in the back lot. He hits the button to open his trunk, tossing his bag of papers left to grade and his laptop inside before hitting the button to start the engine as he shakes the snow off his coat before sliding into the driver’s seat. He’s nearly to his house when his cell goes off. Swearing under his breath he looks to the console and sees an unfamiliar number. After a moment he accepts the call. “Yes?” he says by way of greeting on the line.

 

“Richard?” a female voice says, a hint of uncertainty in it.

 

“Cilla?” he replies, his voice a mix of surprise and concern. He pulls off the road to see what the call is about. 

 

“Aye. I...I’m sorry for calling at this hour. I know it’s late. But…”

 

“Is something wrong?” he asks, trying to sound neutral.

 

“Yes. There’s been a fire. At my building. An explosion actually.”

 

“How bad? Is anyone hurt?” he asks as he turns his car to head towards her building.

 

“Several have minor burns. But I’m not sure how bad.”

 

“Are you hurt?” he asks as he speeds up to as fast as he dares to go in the current conditions.

 

“Not as bad as many,” she replies slowly. “They need the bed I’m in. Could…”

 

“You’re at the hospital?” he asks, interrupting her as he slows down.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’ll be there shortly. Do you need me to stay on the line until I arrive?” he asks as he makes a sharp right turn, away from the flood of flashing lights a few blocks ahead, the car momentarily losing traction, causing him to ease off the accelerator more than he’d like. 

 

“No. I’ll be fine. Thank you.”

 

“I’ll see you soon,” he replies and the call disconnects. Within moments his cell blows up with emergency texts from the school. Groaning, he ignores it as he reaches the hospital, pulling into the emergency department parking and locking the doors as he walks briskly to the entrance and to the reception desk.

 

“Can I help you, Sir?” a guard next to the desk asks.

 

“One of the people brought in from the building explosion, Cilla MacHale called me.”

 

The nurse beside the guard starts typing. “Are you family?”

 

“A close friend,” he replies slowly. “She called me and asked me to come pick her up. Said you need the bed for those worse off.”

 

The nurse stands up, “I’ll go check the back. Wait here.”

 

Giving a nod, he steps to the side, looking around the lobby at the large number of people with various injuries.  _ Bloody Hell. It must have been one helluva an explosion. _ He sees several covered in blood. Ages vary from very young, to old. In the corner, a makeshift triage has been set up, and employees are issuing color-coded bracelets to the injured, then sorting them into areas of the lobby. He’s awestruck at the efficiency, as if it’s not the first time such an occurrence has happened.

 

“Richard?” A female voice says stirring him from his thoughts.

 

He turns to see Cilla, bandages on both her arms, a red bracelet protruding from underneath her left one, the bandages no doubt covering  burns or cuts or both. She has bruising on her face, a small bandage covering part of her right cheek and ear.  _ A lot of burns it seems. _ She is in scrubs, no shoes, her right foot is bandaged up  and a boot on her right leg, a soft cast protruding from the tip of the boot. She has a bin of various medical supplies in her lap. An orderly is pushing her in a chair, and gives him a wary look, as if he’s not eager to see her off. “I’ll go get the car,” he says obviously concerned at her condition.  _ Was the ignition point in her flat? _ The orderly nods and and turns his charge to the door to wait. A few minutes later, Cilla is helped into the car and the pair head off. Both in silence as he drives carefully towards his place.

 

“Thank you,” she says quietly, breaking the heavy silence.

 

He cast her a sideways glance, and nods. “I told you to call if you ever needed anything.”

 

“I know. And now...now you’re the only one I felt I could call.”  _ My mother would just drive me crazy and she’s too far away to make the drive. Tonight at least. _

 

“I see,” is his only reply.  _ So what happened to Robert? Was he even there? Is  he here? One of the injured? _

 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do…” she mutters as she struggles to not breakdown.

 

“You can stay as long as you need to, Cilla,” he replies quietly. “No strings attached,” he adds quickly.

 

She turns and looks at him, he forces himself to focus on driving and keeping his features neutral. _ I wonder if that woman is still there? How is she going to feel about him bringing an ex-girlfriend home? _ Soon he hits a button and a garage door opens and he pulls into it and cuts the engine.

 

“Wait until I come round for you. Don’t try and get out on your own,” he says as he gets out, gets his things from the trunk and takes them inside, leaving the door open and turning on lights. 

 

She sees him set his bags down on the table and hang his coat by the door before returning to the garage to assist her. _ It seems he’s alone.  _

 

He opens her door and she carefully turns and gingerly puts all her weight on her unbandaged foot and leg, grabbing his arm to steady her. They carefully make their way into his house. He helps her to the sofa and she gingerly sits, sliding so her leg is propped in the cushions beside her.

 

“Have they given you something for pain?” he asks as he pours himself a glass of scotch and downs in in two gulps.

 

“Aye. A couple shots. I have a script for later. Can’t rightly get it filled tonight.”

 

“True,” he replies as he pours himself a second glass. “We'll see about it in the morning.” His phone chimes again and he swears under his breath as he goes to retrieve it from the table where he left it. Unlocking it, he starts scrolling through the numerous missed texts. “Well, evidently classes are cancelled until at least next week.”

 

Cilla turns slightly so she can see him. “That’s not unexpected. Many students and faculty lived in my building.”

 

“Aye. Any clue what happened?” he asks as he heads over to where she is, grabbing a chair from the table to sit in on his way. He takes a seat and eyes the woman before him. She holds his gaze as she debates how to explain the last several hours. “Why me?” he asks.

 

“Huh?” she says blinking in confusion at his question.

 

“Why did you call me?” he asks flatly, his tone almost cold. “Surely you had someone else who would have come.”

 

Cilla swallows as tears threaten to spill at his tone, or lack of emotion in it. “You were the first I thought of,” she replies. “And the only number I knew without having my phone.”

 

“I’m glad I was in a position to help,” he says quietly, his tone softer.

 

“I’m not sure what I’m going to do now. I’m not sure if I have anything left,” she says as her voice cracks from her feeling of hopelessness.

 

“You still have a few things here,” he replies. “I have not disposed of them.”

 

Cilla’s eyes widen in surprise and she goes to speak several times, but no words will form.  _ He kept them? _

 

“You need to let the school know you’re alive and someplace safe,” he says breaking the silence. His tone formal and clipped. He hands her his phone. “Click the link on that last text and it’ll dial the emergency line. Give them my number as a way to reach you, for now.”

 

She takes the phone and slowly does as he’s told.her. The voice on the other line asks questions and she replies, her tone becoming weaker as the adrenaline wears off. “Yes. Thank you.” she says before disconnecting the call and handing the phone back.

 

“You need to sleep. I’ll help you to the bed and I’ll take the couch.” he says in a tone bodes no arguments.

 

She nods and he helps her up and the couple make their way to the bedroom.

  
  


“I see you’re moving better this morning,” Richard says as Cilla enters the living area.

 

“Aye. I’m even able to back off the pain meds,” she replies as she carefully takes a seat at the table.

 

“I got word this morning that classes resume on Monday. They are shortening winter holidays to ten days to help recoup lost class time.”

 

Cilla groans. “I’m not sure how I’m going to manage. I can’t drive, let alone carry books.”

 

“I’ll drive and carry your pack. It won’t be an issue,” he replies as he places a plate of eggs and ham in front of her, then a similar plate down for himself before taking a seat. “At least your classes are in one room and your office is adjacent to it. It could be worse.”

 

“Aye, I suppose you’re right.”

 

“Did you ever get ahold of your family, to let them know you’re safe?” 

 

Cilla nods, having just taken a bite of her eggs. “My Mum was relieved. A bit shocked when I told her where I was staying.”  _ And pissed I waited three weeks to call her, despite knowing she was likely on holiday. _

 

“I’m sure.”  _ She probably thought like I did that you would stay with Robert. Still no mention of him, I notice. _

 

“She assumed Robert was living with me. When I didn’t mention him, she didn’t ask.”  _ And I’m grateful she didn’t. I don’t want her to drag me back home. I don’t want to deal with her and my stepfather. _

 

“Ah.”

 

“He wasn’t living with me. I threw him out a couple months ago,” she says and her voice breaks from emotion and she falls silent once more.

 

Richard gives a short nod. “I see,” is his only reply as he focuses on the food on his plate.  _ There has got to be more to this. _

 

Both lapse into their own thoughts and he clears the dishes as they finish. He’s almost done washing them when she speaks again.

 

“I found out he was opening accounts in my name and giving them to his girlfriend to use for their baby and some weird company. Some kind of tech, I think it was,” she says suddenly. “I only found out when the bank called asking for payments on my loans. Loans that I knew nothing about. That was what finally made me throw him out.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he says after he sets the last dish in the strainer beside the sink. 

 

“I was stupid. I’ve done a lot of stupid things,” she states. “Including messing up what we had,” she adds so low he almost misses it.

 

Richard sucks in a breath and slowly releases it, forcing himself to show no emotional response. Instead he busies himself with making a cup of coffee. He then makes one for her and goes to take it to her when he finds her no longer at the table. He heads to the sitting area and finds her on the couch, so he hands her the cup he fixed and moves to sit on the far end of the couch. “I’m sorry,” he says as he takes a sip of his drink. “I’m sorry that he hurt you. Are you now liable for the debt?” he asks and instantly regrets the question when she flinches.

 

“I’ve filed charges,” she says. “So until an investigation is made, I am in limbo. But now I can’t even look for a new flat or car because of this,” her voice cracks and she looks away, wiping a tear that fell down her cheek despite her best effort. _ I know I can’t depend on you forever. I’m half expecting you to throw me out any day now for imposing on you this much. _

 

“I told you you can stay as long as you need to, Cilla. And I meant it.”  _ If nothing more than to make up for before. _

 

“What happened with you? Weren’t you seeing Fiona Wallace for a time.” _ I’d heard you were getting married. That she was having your child. _

 

He lets out a snort through his nose and shakes his head. “I was. But she only wanted a bed companion. Not a relationship. Not what I wanted, as you may recall,” he adds and instantly regrets saying it when she looks away briefly. “She also was mad I would not give her access to my accounts. Said that if we were going to be sharing a bed, then we should share funds. I told her if she wanted funds, to go out and get a job.”

 

“Ouch,” she replies with a grimace.  _ He’s leaving something out. _

 

He laughs. “She didn’t care for my advice. Nor did she like it that I still had some of your things here. They had been put away, and shoved to the back of the closet. So the only way she could’ve known was if she’d been snooping.”

 

“Something you don’t take kindly to.”

 

“Precisely. I took my key from her, took a suitcase, put her stuff in it and set it out the door. Told her not to darken my stoop anymore. Shut the door in her face and proceeded to get the locks changed.” 

 

“I’m sure your landlord loved that.”  _ And I’m certain that isn’t the whole story. _

 

“I own this place,” he replies simply. “I can do what I wish with it.”

 

She blinks. “You  _ own _ this?”

 

“Aye,” he replies as he finishes his coffee. 

 

She stares at him, attempting to comprehend his statement and his nonchalant demeanor about it. “Bloody Hell. This must’ve set you back a good bit.”

 

“I’d been saving for some time.” They fall quiet once more and she finishes her coffee and nearly jumps from the couch when he speaks suddenly. “So, we should go and get you some clothes and such today if you’re up for it. Don’t want to keep swapping the same three outfits when we go back, do you?” he says lightly, smiling at her sudden jump.

 

She blushes and nods. “I suppose you have a point. But I’m not sure I can walk that much.”

 

“We’ll take the wheelchair we picked up for you weekend before last.”

 

She groans and leans her head back on the cushion behind her, closing her eyes. 

 

“Oh come now. It’s not so bad,” he says, his tone teasing.

 

“I’m sure you don’t mind pushing me around,” she grumbles.

 

He laughs. “Nah. It doesn’t bother me in the least. So I shall be your chauffeur today, milady,” he says with a grin and mock bow.

 

She looks at him and can’t help but return his smile. “Fair enough. Are you staying with me  _ everywhere _ ?” she asks with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

“Anyplace you bid me to,” he says with a smirk.

 

“Oh today will most assuredly be fun,” she says with a huge smile.

  
“Indeed.”


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos! They have brightened my day!
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Richard and Cilla spend the day shopping. He buys her anything she asks for, both glad for the distraction from the previous month’s events. They arrive home and she has managed to limp into the place on her own while he takes the bags to the bedroom. He doesn’t come back right away, so she makes her way to the bedroom door to find him shifting things around in the dresser.

 

“What are you doing?” she asks after watching him for a minute or so.

He turns to the doorway and smiles. “Making it so you get one side to yourself. I thought it would be easier than trying to live out of the bags.”

She nods as she makes her way over to the bed and sits down at the foot, watching him as he busies himself with arranging the clothes.  _ He’s planning on me staying? _  She watches as he meticulously arranges his things then carefully places her items in the other drawers he just emptied. He proceeds to take her other clothes over and carefully hang them in the closet. Pushing his to one side, hers to the other.  _ God above, why did I ever think I could do better?  _

Feeling her eyes upon him, he slowly turns as he finishes putting the newly bought items away and walks over and sits beside her on the bed. “Did you over do it?” he asks when she’s not said a word since fully entering the room.

She snaps out of her reverie and shakes her head to clear it. “I’m fine,” she replies. “Having the blasted chair was helpful,” she admits quietly.

He chuckles at her reply. “The chair is to help you get better faster. It’s not a punishment.”

“So you say,” she grumbles.

“I wanted to go running. Will you be alright for a while?”

“Running? In _ this _ cold?! You’re liable to fall and bust your arse on the iced over sidewalks.”

“I was going to see if  the health center on campus is open and use a treadmill there. I didn’t think you’d want to go.”

“Don’t you have a treadmill here? Why not use it?”  _ I think he used to have one, though I don’t recall him using it. _

He shrugs. “I didn’t think you’d want me to make the place smell like a gym,” he replies with a smirk.

“Like I’d care. I might try and do some stretching and such too, if you’re here in case I hurt myself.”

 

“Alright,” he says with a slight nod of his head. “I can do that. But don’t say I didn’t warn you. I tend to zone out when I run.”

 

“Noted,” she replies as he stands up and goes to change.

 

Grabbing his workout clothes from a drawer, he heads for the washroom and proceeds to strip down and change. _What is she not telling me...why was she afraid to be here alone? Did the bastard threaten her?_

 

She decides to look for something to change into. Suddenly realizing she didn’t buy anything to workout in. Sighing, she ventures into one of his drawers and finds some cut off sweats and older well-worn t-shirts. Thinking better of just taking the items, she starts towards the door to the washroom when it opens.

 

“Were you coming to join me?” he asks lightly.

 

She looks startled for a moment before laughing. “Nay. I was going to see if I could borrow something to wear to work out in.”

 

He looks at her with an amused look, his eyes surveying her body for a moment before giving her a nod. “Of course. Grab something from the right middle drawer. I’ll go set up the treadmill.” She nods and he heads out of the room quicker than he intends.

 

She watches him leave, her eyes linger on him as he goes out the door. When he turns out of sight, she heads back to the dresser and removes the cut offs and one of the shirts that are folded meticulously. _No man I’ve ever known has folded like this. It almost seems military._ Her thoughts go to imaging him in a military uniform and she nearly drops the clothing at the thought of him in something so form fitting. Shaking her head to clear it, she takes the clothes over to the bed and strips the others off, tossing them into the laundry basket in the bottom of the closet. She then takes her silver chain with her celtic cross pendant from her neck and places it in her small bag of medicine, so as not to get it caught on something while exercising. After changing, she makes her way out to the sitting area to find the coffee table shoved against the far wall, the treadmill set up and him already running, a his music blaring from the earbuds in his ears, but not quite enough to make out what it is. She watches him from the doorway enthralled with the gracefulness with which he moves. She eyes how his muscles constrict as he moves, noticing how his shirt is starting to stick to him from sweat. She lets her eyes drift over his entire body and has to force herself to move when she notices him tense and start to turn her direction. She quickly starts forward, as if she’s just arrived in the room.

 

Feeling her eyes on him, he tries to ignore it. Skipping to a faster song to force himself to focus on the act of running, not the woman wearing his clothes standing in the doorway obviously checking him out. When her eyes don’t leave his body after several minutes, he slows down and halts the machine, using the distraction as a cool down. When he stops, he goes to turn, obviously startling her as she makes to quickly move from where she’d been gawking. “Is everything alright?” he asks in as neutral a tone he can manage.

 

“Oh...um...yeah. Sorry. I...I just don’t recall you doing this...you know. Before…”

 

He chuckles. “I didn’t. I’d use the gym at work. Until I evidently started drawing attention. I don’t care to have several eyes upon me when I’m zoned out. I’m liable to accidentally hurt someone.”

 

“But you said you were going to go…”

 

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable by smelling up the place,” he replies as he wipes sweat from his face.

“I was trying to be considerate of you.”

 

“Thank you,” she replies as she starts trying to march in place, her back pointedly towards him.

 

“What the bloody Hell are you doing?” he asks, barely holding in a laugh.

 

“Walking. Trying to get used to my weight on this leg again.”

 

“Come here,” he says quietly, his eyes watching her every movement. “Get up here. I’ll show you how best to work on getting your ankle back to full strength.”

 

She looks to him, his gaze on her and nods ever so slightly. _God his eyes are piercing._ She turns and steps up onto the treadmill as he removes the earbuds from his ears, letting them drape over his neck, one one either shoulder. He takes her hand and places on on one rail, then the other on the opposite side, positioning her closer to the front than he was before he steps up behind her.  

 

“Now,” he says as he takes a slow breath to keep his thoughts clear due to the closeness of their bodies. “Take what you perceive as a natural step forward. Your non-injured leg first.” She does so and he then steps about equal length after her. “Now the other.” She does so and slowly they start a pace, walking in tandem as the belt moves with them. “Good. Now when you’re comfortable at that pace, pick it up a bit.”

 

She focuses on the movement, trying to forget that he is practically pressed against her as she starts to walk at a more steady pace. They continue this dance for several minutes before he reaches around her and sets the machine on low. “Now try and keep going. I’ll step off.”

 

“No. Stay, please,” she says just as she feels his weight shift.

 

He tries to shift back on, but proceeds to trip her and they both fall backwards, her landing almost on his lap. Both sit in stunned silence for a minute before their eyes meet and they both start laughing. Before he can think, he leans over and kisses her, his hand on her hip.

 

She tenses for a moment, then relaxes as he leans in and kisses her. She returns the kiss and opens her mouth to him. The kiss lasts only a minute before he pulls back and she tenses, unsure if he’s angry or regretting his choice.

 

He sees the confusion cross her features and he reaches up and brushes some hair from her face. “Sorry that I knocked you over,” he mutters, barely keeping himself from grinning.

 

She looks at him and sees his smile and smirks. “If you wanted to kiss me, you didn’t have to knock me to the floor.”

 

He gets a mischievous smirk on his face before he pulls her closer and kisses her again. More fiercely than the first time. She returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. They stay there for several minutes, neither wanting to break apart. He finally pulls back, both of them breathless. “We probably should get off the floor and turn off the treadmill,” he says hoarsely. _Before I lose what’s left of my self-control._

 

She nods, not trusting herself to speak and moves slowly so that he can get up, plopping down beside where he’s now easily getting off the floor. He shuts the treadmill down then turns and offers her a hand up.

 

She takes his hand and he pulls her up, she slowly pulls her hand from his grasp.

 

“Are you alright?” he asks when she doesn’t say anything. “I’m sorry if-” _I’m sorry if I crossed a line I shouldn’t have._

 

“No. It’s alright. I was just surprised. I...I didn’t think you saw me that way,” she says as she turns to head towards the bedroom.

 

“Cilla,” he says his voice barely audible. She stops, but doesn’t turn towards him. “I never stopped...It’s why I came when you called. I’ve never stopped caring. I’m not _him_ ,” he adds as he turns back to folding up the treadmill and shoving it into the closet.

 

Cilla hears him go back to moving things and dares a glance towards him as he moves things back to how it was earlier in the day.  She blinks quickly in an effort to stop her tears from flowing, but failing. So she heads back towards the bedroom and flops down onto the bed flat onto her back.

 

He finishes rearranging the furniture and looks to see Cilla has gone. Mentally cursing himself, he takes a breath and heads into the bedroom, figuring it’s safe since the door is open. He sees her on the bed, arms outstretched and her eyes closed. He goes to speak when he notices the tears on her cheeks. Sighing, he heads to get a change of clothes. “I’m going to shower,” he mutters as he heads towards the washroom.

 

A minute or two goes by and she hears the shower turn on and him step in. She takes several calming breaths as she tries to work through the afternoon's events. Remembering the feel of his mouth on hers. The heat, the desire, all the feelings came back and God she wanted more, then he pulled away and apologized. Though he sounded sad when he moved away. She takes a deep breath and sits up, her eyes going to the washroom door.  To her surprise it’s mostly open and without a thought, she stands up and heads for it. She stops in the doorframe, the humidity from the shower stopping her in her tracks, almost like hitting a wall.

  


He steps into the shower, relishing the feel of the nearly scalding water hitting him, washing off the sweat, loosening his taught muscles, he rests his head against the wall, letting the water fall where it may, replaying the afternoon over in his head, wondering what he should have done differently. Cursing his lack of restraint. He senses her presence and stands up quickly, hitting his head on the shower head above him, knocking it loose and it swinging across shower, eliciting a string of curses from him and a yelp from Cilla who gets sprayed in the doorway. “Sorry,” he mutters as he puts the head back into place.

 

Cilla appears at the other side of the shower, the curtain pulled back slightly looking bemused. “I truly wasn’t meaning to intrude,” she says as she eyes him closely.

 

He chuckles and grabs the shower head once more, twisting just enough that he sprays her soaking her completely. She yelps and slips from the puddle of water from her being sprayed when she tries to back away. Before she can hit the floor, Richard has pulled her into the shower and pressed her against the wall in one fluid motion. She gasps in shock from both his swift reaction and the fact they are both in the shower, her body pressed against the wall, and his so close she feels the heat of his body. His gaze is fierce. A mixture of concern and desire. His breathing is shallow, his hands holding fast to her waist as the water sprays their legs, the shower head having been discarded when he went to catch her. “I didn’t intend for you to fall,” he says quietly, his eyes not leaving hers.

 

“I shouldn’t have been spying,” she manages to say. “But you moved so fast…”

 

He smiles and brushes her hair from her face where it was sticking to her cheek. “You can have the shower now, I promise not to spy on you.”

 

“I probably should undress first,” she says with a smirk. “Going to be hard to get this off, now that it’s drenched.”

 

“Would you like help?” he asks, forcing himself to keep his features neutral. _Why the Hell did I offer that?_

 

“I suppose it would make this easier,” she concedes. _Is he serious?_

 

He nods slightly and moves to pull off her shirt. Slowly he gets it off and tosses it into the middle of the bathroom floor. His eyes travel down to her waist and he hooks the elastic waist between his index finger and thumb, his thumb brushing against her skin and yanks them down, her underwear sliding off too, though with some resistance. He kneels before her and scoops up her wet clothes tossing them out with the shirt as he stands back up. “You’re shivering,” he says with concern. “And you’re lips are blue.” He turns her around, so she’s facing the wall and slowly unclasps her bra, pulling it off of her and tossing it out quickly as he turns the water to warmer, replacing the head to its holder as he puts his arms around her as he moves her so the water is hitting her. “I’ll move once you’re not shivering,” he mutters against her neck. She presses her back against him and he rubs his hands along her arms trying to help her warm up, chill bumps forming under his palms and fingers. He feels her lean into him and he has to fight to keep himself and his body in check. “I should leave you to your shower,” he manages to say, though his voice is strained.

 

Cilla pushes against him more, and she feels him shudder. “What if I want you to stay?” she says as she turns to face him, her body pressing against him.

 

“I’m honestly not sure I can stay much longer, Cilla,” he says through gritted teeth, his breathing coming in short bursts. “This is torture.” _I’m not sure how I’m even still able to think. Let alone be in control of my body._

 

She gives him an impish grin and leans up and kisses him.

 

She kisses him and any sense of control he was holding onto is gone. He pushes her against the back wall and kisses her fiercely, his hands going down her back, hers through his hair. He reaches behind her and turns off the water, her lips still on his. He meets her eyes as she pulls back as he scoops her up and takes her to the bed, setting her down gently as he sits, then moves to lay over her. His breath is is ragged as he kisses her again, and she returns the kiss as he moves to kissing her neck, moving slowly down, eliciting a small moan which emboldens him as he runs his hands along her body, slowly exploring every part of her, relishing her reaction until he can't wait any longer, he moves to take her, pausing briefly to give her a final chance to tell him to stop. Her only reply is to pull him down to kiss him and he obliges as he takes her.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He wakes to the sensation of a body pressed against him. Opening his eyes, he reaches for the covers when he realizes they’re not on the bed. He hears murmuring as he moves and kisses Cilla’s neck, making her squirm against him. “Good morning,” he mutters against her neck as he places another kiss on her.

 

She mumbles something incoherent and moves her body closer to him. Shivering when he runs his hand down her front stopping at her stomach. “Morning,” she finally mumbles. “Why is it so cold?”

 

“The covers are evidently on the floor,” he replies bemused. “You’d have to move off my arm if you want me to roll over and get them.”

 

“Bloody Hell. That’ll get rid of the bit of warmth I have,” she complains.

 

“Only for a moment,” he replies as she begrudgingly moves away from him. He rolls over and stretches, managing to grab the sheet and comforter from the floor and practically throws it over them as he rolls back towards his companion in a fluid motion. “See?” he says as he places his arm back over her and she presses her backside against him.

 

They lay there for sometime, neither wanting to get up and face the day, both dozing on and off when the shrill tone of his cell ringing jolts them both awake. Grumbling, he twists just enough to grope for the phone, pulling it from the nightstand and activating the call. “Yes?” he says as he connects the call.

 

“We need to talk,” the male voice on the other end says by way of greeting.

 

_ Shit. _ Richard hesitates to reply for a moment as he tries to figure out why the man is calling him. “In regards to what?” he says finally as he cranes his neck to check the time and sees the clock says a quarter to six. 

 

“Are you alone?” the man asks.

 

“No.”  _ Why would that matter? _

 

“I see.”

 

“Classes resume Monday, last I heard.” _ I don’t like his tone. He said he wouldn’t contact me unless it was dire. _

 

“You know about the building explosion?”

 

“It’s why classes have been out the past month.”  _ Besides, it’s all over the news. _

 

“It was not an accident. I need to meet with you.  _ Privately _ .”

 

_ Bloody Hell. Have I been compromised? _ “I can be at my office in about an hour. Would that be sufficient?” he says groaning inwardly. “I need to prepare for Monday anyways.”

 

“I’ll see you then,” the man says and the call disconnects before Richard can reply.

 

“I’ve got to run to the University for a bit,” he says as he places his phone back on the nightstand and moves so that he can place his arm back across his companion.

 

She shifts and rolls over to face him, a hint of fear crosses her features for a moment but then is gone. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Aye, just a security check I think,” he replies simply.  _ Was that fear in her eyes?  _  “I should just be a couple of hours at most, then we could do lunch out if you’d like.”

 

“Can’t I go along?” she asks quietly, struggling to keep her tone neutral. 

 

“I was told to come alone. Perhaps someone broke into the university?” he replies. He studies her face at his reply and runs his hand across her cheek. “Why are you afraid to be alone?” he asks, noting her stiffen at his question.  _ Definitely fear. What is she not telling me.  _

 

“I...I’m just afraid of Robert finding me,” she murmurs, her voice cracking as she struggles not to allow tears to fall. 

 

“He threatened you?” he asks, a hint of anger in his tone, his gaze meeting hers.

 

She nods, not trusting herself to speak. 

 

“How? When? What kind of threat?” he asks forcing his tone to remain neutral, his eyes focused on her face.

 

“It was vague,” she stammers, taking several slow breaths to keep calm. “But he was not happy when I had those accounts frozen that he’d opened. My bank even transferred all my good accounts so that he could not create fake checks, which he did try. He...broke in earlier the day of the explosion. I filed a report. Was going to ask for a court order to keep him away from me.”

 

“Did he ever physically assault you, Cilla?” he asks. She looks down, focusing on his chest and he takes a slow deep breath. “How badly?” he asks, his tone flat.   _ I’ll kill him. _

 

“Not all of my injuries were from the explosion,” she mumbles as tears fall down her cheeks.

 

“I see,” he replies quietly as he scans her body, noting the various faded bruises and marks. Realizing that he could have accidentally hurt her the previous night. _ Did I hurt you last night? _

 

“You didn’t,” she replies as she sees his expression and his appraisal of her body. “Or if you did, I was too in the moment to notice,” she says wryly, a small smile crossing her face as her cheeks heat.  _ Not that I recall at least. _

 

He manages a small smile and gently runs his fingers over her once more, making mental notes of injuries. “It is why you wanted to leave the hospital so quickly?” he asks. She nods and he sighs, letting his hand rest on her waist. “I have to go to this meeting, Cilla. But how about I take you to the café just off campus and meet you there afterwards? You’ll be in a public place, and if anyone aside from me tries to get you to leave, you scream bloody murder. Make as big of a ruckus as you can. Even if the person has a weapon, most likely they’d want you complacent. Would that be an acceptable compromise?”

 

Her eyes widen in fear, but she nods. “I think I could do that,” she concedes. “You won’t be long?” she asks warily.

 

“I don’t plan on being long at all.”  _ If things change I will contact you. I won’t leave you unprotected. _

 

She nods slowly and flops onto her back, taking several slow breaths to calm herself.

 

“We should grab a quick something to eat after we get dressed,” he says as he shifts to get his arm from under her. “I definitely could use a huge cup of coffee.”

 

Cilla laughs as her stomach growls loudly. “I’d say we should eat. We never had dinner last night.”

 

He chuckles as he sits up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. “I suppose we were...preoccupied,” he concedes, casting her a sideways glance as she sits up and pulls her knees to her chest. 

 

“Aye. Indeed we were,” she replies a blush returning to her cheeks as her eyes roam his body as he stands and heads for the washroom, pushing the door closed after him. She slowly gets up and heads to the closet to choose her clothes for the day. She has just laid out her clothes when he comes out of the washroom, her clothes and his from the afternoon before still damp. He tosses them into the laundry basket and they land with a wet thud. 

 

“I’ll do a load this afternoon,” he says as he starts getting his clothes out and pulling them on. He pulls on his underwear and heads to where she’s standing at the foot of the bed, having just pulled underwear on herself and wraps his arms around her. “Should we get something here or at the café?”

 

“If you can hold out to the café I say do that, so you make the meeting,” she says as she squirms from his embrace and rushes to the washroom.

 

He returns to the task of getting dressed when the door shuts and she comes out a few minutes later and sees him putting on a tie. “Damn you dress fast,” she says with a smile as she starts putting her clothes on.

 

He chuckles and shrugs. “I just dress, I don’t think about it.”

 

“Why so formal?” she asks eyeing his attire.

 

He turns her direction. “I’m heading to Glencoe, so I figure I should stay in dress code. I’ll lose the tie after the meeting, if that’ll make you feel better,” he says giving her a mischievous grin.

 

She grins back at him and laughs, “I think you’re good either way, so long as you’re comfortable.” She proceeds to get dressed as he leaves for the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________

He pulls into a spot at the café and he goes around and opens her door, shivering slightly against the bitter cold wind despite his heavy coat. “I think it’s a good bit colder today, even with the sun,” he says as he helps her out and escorts her inside the coffee shop. They sit down and order sandwiches and coffee. When it arrives, he takes a few bites before looking at Cilla. “I need to run, but I’ll be back as soon as I can. Promise you’ll stay here?” he asks watching her carefully.

 

She nods and swallows her bite of food. “I swear,” she replies with a slight nod of her head.

 

“If he shows up, even if it’s outside, you call me. Meeting or no.”

 

“I will. Thank you,” she replies quietly, trying not to show her fear as he stands up.

 

He goes over and places a hand gently on her shoulder before leaning down and kissing the top of her head. “I’ll call you if my timeframe has to change. Remember what I said. Make a scene. The louder the better.”

 

“I will,” she says with a nod, and turns her focus to her plate to hide her nervousness. 

 

Satisfied, he heads back out and gets into his car, turning down the entrance road to the university. About a quarter mile away, he sees a car pulled off, the lights flashing. Knowing he’s in a hurry, he almost continues on when the driver comes into view. _ Bloody Hell _ . He pulls off and gets out, walking back towards the man. “What seems to be the problem?” he asks, nearly yelling over the biting wind.

 

“Ran out of gas. Could you run me to get some. Damned gage must be frozen,” the man yells in return, holding up a large gas can.

 

_ What the bloody Hell is going on? _ “Sure mate. Come on, put it in the trunk and climb in. I’ll call my boss and let him know I’m running a bit late,” he replies as the man puts the can in the trunk and climbs into the passenger seat. He turns the engine and turns on the seat warmers before signaling and turning around towards town again.

 

“Sorry for the change in plans. Thank you for coming alone like I asked,” he says with a chuckle as he looks at the man before him. “I almost didn’t recognize you. The beard really threw me off.”  _ He has really adapted to this role. _

 

“What the bloody Hell is going on?” he asks, trying not to sound too unlike his present self. _ You told me to blend in. Suffice to say that I have if you almost didn’t recognize me. _

 

“It’s not you. Your identity is fine. Solid I’d say. I was surprised when you remained vague. It took me a minute to realize why you might be.”  _ My God he looks so different. Acts so...unlike the man I knew. This year has changed him... _

 

“You said the explosion was no accident. What makes you say that? What does it have to do with me? Or you for that matter.”

 

“Do you know of a Robert Sullivan?” the general asks, noting how the other man grips the steering wheel tighter at mention of the name. 

 

“I know of him,” he says flatly. “Why?”

 

“He caused the explosion. We just don’t know why.”

 

Richard pulls off and stops the car, looking at his former commanding officer. “What does it have to do with you though?” he asks, a pit of dread forming in his stomach. 

 

“He used technology that is known to be of Outrider origins,” the general replies as he watches the man before him as he sucks in a breath at his revelation.

 

“Where was it placed? What part of the building?” he asks.

 

“Near his former residence. He had been living with a woman, but she discovered he was using her name to open accounts to pay for things, including the Outriders. We at first suspected she was involved, until we ran her financials. We soon realized she was unaware of the accounts and flagged her main account so the bank would alert her. She confronted him, I think it got physical, then a couple weeks later, he showed up and threatened her again. And later that evening, the explosion happened and now she’s disappeared. We tried to get to her at the hospital, afraid he might try and harm her there but she checked out and left, against doctor’s orders.”

 

“Cilla is living with me currently,” Richard says quietly, doing his best to keep a neutral tone.

 

“Does Fiona not mind such an arrangement?” _ I thought they were getting married? _

 

“She is no longer in the picture,” he says slowly.  _ How much are they watching me? And why does he care who I am seeing? _

 

The general looks surprised. “I thought you’d be a good match. Much better than you were with your former betrothed.”

 

Richard scoffs as he heads towards the fuel station once more. “Trust me. She and I were certainly not a ‘good match’,” he retorts as drives. “We had very different ideas of what a relationship should entail. Including being truthful,” he adds, his tone harsh. “Now, what do I tell Cilla? She has the right to know she was the target of the attack. But if he owes the Outriders money, could she be in even more danger?” he asks as he drives to the station and pulls up to the tanks. He gets out, as does the general and they fill the spare gas can. After securing it to make sure it doesn’t shift, they start the drive back.

 

“Tell her that you were talking to the security officer at the university and one of the inspectors in charge of the investigation. They came to inspect all the offices, but yours was locked and we were unable to find the key.”

 

“Do I tell her that Robert tried to kill her?”  _ As if she isn’t scared enough.  _

 

“How about I speak to her?” the general asks. “Everyone here believes me to be the lead investigator.”  _ We all have roles to play.  _ “Let me explain the situation to her.”

 

“Let’s get you back to your car. I don’t want to leave her alone at the coffee shop any longer than necessary.”

 

The general nods, noting the tension in the other man’s posture. “How close are the two of you?” he asks the other man, careful not to show any overt attention to the situation.

 

Richard starts a couple of times to speak, then stops himself, debating the best way to describe whatever it is between them. Something they haven’t even really discussed themselves. “We have dated on occasion,” he says after a time as he turns onto the road near the coffee shop. “She called me the night of the explosion. She’s lived with me these past few weeks. She confessed this morning that she was afraid of Robert. Said he had threatened her. It’s why I left her in a public place. She was practically frantic at the thought of being left alone.” He says as he pulls off to the side of the road behind the general’s car and cuts the engine before getting out and popping the trunk and grabbing the gas can. He walks with the general to the car and waits as he adds the fuel to the car and then places the can in the general’s trunk. “Do you know where I live?” Richard asks as he turns to return to his car.

 

The general nods.

 

_ Of course he does. He probably has the place bugged. _ “Come by this afternoon. Say around three. You can speak with her then.” 

 

“Very well. I’ll see you then,” he replies as he gets into his car, starts it up and drives off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Richard then turns around and parks not far from the coffee shop, the previous conversations running through his head as he gets out of his car. His phone chimes as he locks the car and he pulls it from his pocket and looks at it. A text. ‘He’s here’.  _ Shit. _ He picks up the pace through the parking lot and enters the shop heading towards the table where he left Cilla. He sees in the corner of his eye another man who seems to have just spotted her and is pointedly headed her direction. “Sorry I’m late, Love,” he says as he places a hand on Cilla’s shoulder, making her jump. Placing himself pointedly between the man advancing towards Cilla.  “My meeting took a bit of a detour. Got here as quick as I could. Are you ready to go?” he asks as she rises and pointedly keeps her gaze from the other man working his way towards her, though he’s slowed down his forward motion, trying to act as if he isn’t headed her way.

 

Cilla nods and smiles with obvious relief and they head out together, grateful for the feel of his hand on the small of her back. They reach the car and he helps her in before quickly going to the driver’s side and backing out of the parking lot, pulling out a bit too quickly for the ice slicked roads, seeing Robert exit the coffee shop as he pulls out. Cilla grabs the handle on the door and holds on as he struggles to control the car.

 

Richard lets out an undignified string of swear words as he regains control of the vehicle, watching the mirrors for sign of pursuit. He takes several roads off the main drag to be sure they aren’t followed. The silence is almost overbearing when he finally looks to Cilla, who has a death grip on the door and the console and manages a small smile. “Well, that could’ve gone better. Are you alright?” he asks as he looks to his companion.

 

Cilla snaps out of her fear induced state, blinking several times before turning her head to look at the man beside her. “I...I am now. I’m...sorry.”

 

“You did nothing wrong, Cilla,” he says quietly, casting another glance to each mirror before he looks to her again. “I am glad I was as close as I was.” 

 

“So am I,” she replies. “Did you notice he wasn’t alone?”

 

_ Bloody Hell.  _ He immediately slows the car down. “I suspected as much. But my focus was getting to you and getting you away from him as quickly as possible and preferably without making a scene.”  _ So who did I not see? _

 

“I’m fairly sure the funny looking man was with him and a woman that looked an awful lot like Fiona Wallace.”

 

_Shit. If the general is right and they are connected…_ _Fiona? Why would she be there?_ “That could be a coincidence,” he says hoping she believes him. “But when you say funny looking man, what do you mean?” the dread building once more in his stomach. _How could I have missed seeing an Outrider?_

 

“It’s hard to explain...he just looked...off. And the vibe I got from him was not good.”

 

_ At least she has good instincts, though if it was an Outrider, more trouble may be coming _ . “Let me know if you see him or anyone else like him again, alright?” _ I should have paid more attention, damn it. _

 

Cilla nods. “I will.”

 

Both are quiet as he drives, not ready to return home. “Is there someplace you’d like to go?” he asks.

 

“I’m not sure,” she replies.  “Are you ready to eat? I know it’s early, but I’d like to maybe get something to take home to eat?” 

 

He nods, running through a list of possibilities given their present location. “How would you feel about italian? Maybe a bottle of wine to go with it.”

 

She nods. “That sounds nice and relaxing. How did your meeting go anyways? Are classes still on for Monday?” 

 

“Aye, they are. Though I didn’t actually make it to the school.”

 

“What? Why?” she asks.

 

“I met the person I went to meet...on the way to the school. His car ran out of petrol. We wound up talking on the way to the petrol station and the ride back to his car.”

 

“Is everything okay?” she asks noting the vague response and his tense body language.

 

“Not really,” he says flatly. “An investigator has been looking for you. He was hoping I could reach you to get you to agree to talk to him.”

 

“Me? Why?”

 

“The explosion was not accidental, Cilla,” he says so quietly she almost doesn’t hear him. Her gasp lets him know she does, as does the tremble in her hand on the console. He reaches over and covers her hand with his in a show of support. “He will be coming to our place this afternoon. I can stay with you while you speak to him, or I’ll go into the bedroom, if you’d prefer.”

 

_ Our place?  _ “Stay. Please.” she whispers.  _ Don’t leave me alone with a stranger. _

 

He gently squeezes her hand as he makes another turn. “I’ll stay,” he says firmly. “I will not leave you alone.”

 

“Thank you,” she says quietly as he pulls into a parking lot of a small building that looks like a house. 

 

“So, what should we get? They have a good wood-fired pizza, or something more traditional?”

 

“Pizza would be different. I’ve never had wood-fired before.”

 

He nods and gets out, coming around to help her out. She moves slower than before he notes and he offers his arm for support. “You should take something when we eat,” he states as they make their way to the entrance and enter the dimly lit building. 

 

“Not if I want wine,” she replies subdued, obviously in pain.

 

He casts her a concerned glance as the hostess approaches.

 

“Hello, table for two?” she asks.

 

“We’d like to order food to go, if we could.”

 

She looks between the two of them and nods. “Of course, Sir. Do you need a menu?” she asks as she holds one out.

 

He takes it and after glancing briefly at he it looks to Cilla. “One with everything?” she nods and he turns his attention to the hostess once more. “We’d like a large house pizza. And a bottle of your best chilled red wine, please.”

 

The hostess jots down the order and smiles. “It’ll be about fifteen minutes. Feel free to have a seat at one of the front tables. I could get you an appetizer while you wait.”

 

“That would be lovely,” Cilla replies as they make their way to the nearest table.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.

They arrive home an hour later. Richard closes the garage right after turning off the car. Cilla casts him a glance, but doesn’t make a comment. He gets out and takes the food into the house, eyeing the place as he does so. Deciding all sees well, he goes back out and helps her out of the car and into the house. He gets out plates, glasses, napkins, forks and a couple of knives before taking a seat across from Cilla, who is watching him with a mixture of worry and curiosity. He dishes out the pizza and pours the wine and they begin eating in silence.

 

“This is really good,” she says after the first couple of bites. 

 

He looks up and nods as he takes a drink of wine.  “Glad you like it,” he replies.

 

“Now, what is it you’re not telling me?” she asks as she watches him closely. “You’ve been overly quiet. Are you regretting what happened yesterday?”

 

He goes to speak, then stops, rethinking how to answer her. He shakes his head. “I do not regret yesterday, or last night, CIlla.” He sets his fork down and swirls the wine in his glass the dark liquid nearly spilling from the glass. “The only regret I have is telling you no before,” he says as he meets her gaze. “It  _ is _ why you left before, isn’t it?”

 

She stares at him in shock, not expecting the conversation to take this particular turn. She wants to look down, to look anywhere but in his eyes,  but she forces herself to hold his gaze. She starts several times to make some retort, thinking better of it just before it comes from her lips. She takes a breath and slowly releases it and gives a slight nod. “I thought it meant you didn’t care; that you didn’t see me like that. That you didn’t feel I was worth it,” she finally admits. His eyes widen slightly in surprise, not expecting such a blunt answer. 

 

“I’m sorry for that. But as I said yesterday, I never stopped caring, CIlla. I just wasn’t ready for that level of commitment at that time.”

 

“But you...you...Fiona…”

 

He sighs as he finishes off his glass of wine and refills it.  _ Not the conversation I wanted to have, but I feel like I owe her an explanation.  _ “I was drunk. Completely snockered. Something I rarely do,” he says slowly. He hears her gasp, but presses on, his eyes going to his glass of wine as he continues his story. “I’d had a bad few days. Not teaching related. Just...personal things. I had called a cab supposedly, according to the barkeep I spoke to later. But Fiona somehow coerced me into letting her drive me home. She later told me she drove me home cause a cab would have taken a few hours and she didn’t think my staying at the pub was a good idea. I honestly don’t recall much after my seventh or eighth pint and God knows how many shots. I woke up the next morning with her in my bed. I asked her to leave. She kept trying to seduce me, and quite frankly, her touching me made my skin crawl. I still don’t remember anything else about that night. Though the way she described things the next morning, I seemed quite eager; though if I was that wasted, I don’t see how I could have...enjoyed such activities as she claims. She kept coming over, kept trying to get me to have sex… I kept telling her it was a one time incident and that I was not interested. She finally left me alone for a time, then showed up in my office a few weeks later saying she was pregnant.”

 

“Oh God,” she mutters and downs the rest of her glass.

 

“I didn’t question it.”  _ I should have. _ “She showed me test results confirming it,” he shakes his head. “So I told her to move in and we’d figure out something. Even though I still had no memory of us actually being together.”

 

“So was she really?” Cilla asks.

 

“She may have been at one time,” he replies with a shrug. “But at that time, I don’t think she was. She never presented symptoms. And then she had her cycle. I really questioned it all then. So I point blank asked about it she claimed that she miscarried. She certainly didn’t act like someone who had just lost a child.”  _ Not like my Mother did the three times she lost a babe. _ “I then discover that she’d been going through my mail and found forms where she tried to add herself to my accounts, forging my signature on documents. Saying we were getting married. I called the bank, set the record straight and threw her out. I’ve never come so close to hitting a woman in my life.”

 

Cilla manages to bite down her retort and urge to smile, “I am sorry for what happened. You deserve better than that.”  _ You should have hit her. Maybe she and Robert should get together.  _

 

Richard stares at her, not sure how to read her statement. “I should have pressed charges. Something I want you to do with Robert. I may still if she starts showing up again. But I am fairly certain she was never pregnant. At least not in the timeframe she claimed. Which would mean the child was not mine. She kept trying too persistently to get me to have sex, something I didn’t feel right doing. There was no attraction. No real commitment. I slept on the couch after that first night, even after I let her move in.”

 

Cilla does smile this time, a look of relief crossing her face before she recovers herself. “I’m sure that pissed her off, from what you’ve said.”

 

“Aye. So now you know my secrets.”  _ Most of them at least. _

 

“So last night was the first-”

 

“No. It wasn’t,” he replies quietly.  _ This really isn’t a conversation I wanted to have over lunch.  _  “I was eighteen, nearly nineteen. I had been betrothed to a woman that was the daughter of another noble family. We went to the same school for a time as well. We...well...after our betrothal was official, we were both hormone crazed and figured it wouldn’t matter anyways since we were to be wed when she graduated and I finished my Master’s degree. Some of the time I was away at school, though when I came home we were...together. We made the most of our time, so to speak. But we never did wed.”

 

“What happened?” she asks, instantly regretting the question when he flinches.

 

“We went our different ways eventually. She wanted us to be handfasted, but I wasn’t ready. I was working on my masters and didn’t want to lose focus and not pass. I will give her some credit, she attempted to hold out a couple of years with just an official betrothal, but...”  he replies with a shrug. “She wanted a life I couldn’t give her at the time and found someone else who could. Needless to say, I’ve been less willing to commit myself to anyone since.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles as she finishes her second glass of wine, not recalling when he refilled it.

 

“I’m not. I regret I strung her on for so long. But she is happy, so I am glad that she is with someone that can be there when she wants. Though she did reappear about a year and a half ago where I was teaching and in a very public way returned the betrothal ring and went on to explain why she broke it off in front of one of my classes. Until then, I thought our separation was amicable. It’s part of the reason I moved to Glencoe, to not have to hear about that particular incident daily.”

 

“I shouldn’t have asked. It was rather insensitive of me. I apologize.”  _ No wonder he wasn’t ready to commit. _

 

“It is done. It is part of what I was that made me what I am,” he replies simply. “Sure, I regret it, now. But at least I had some clue as to what I was doing yesterday,” he says with a small smile, attempting to lighten the mood.

 

She smiles in spite of herself. “Oh, you definitely knew what you were doing.” They lapse into silence, finishing their pizza. He gets up and starts clearing the dishes, glad for a distraction. 

 

He starts to take the glasses, then decides against it. Placing the plates and forks in the sink. “Would you like dessert?” he asks as he goes to turn back from the sink.

 

“Maybe later. I’m too full right now.”

 

He nods and bags up the remaining pizza before taking a seat across from her once more.

 

“You still didn’t answer the one question.”

 

“And that is?” he asks as he pours himself another glass of wine, then refills hers.

 

“What did the inspector tell you that has you so uptight?”

 

He goes to answer when the door chime goes off. He glances at the clock and sees it’s only quarter after two. He looks to Cilla. “Wait here,” he says in a tone that makes her uneasy. He approaches the door and looks through the viewer to see the general on the other side.  _ Why is he here early? _ “The inspector’s here,” he says to her as he unlocks the door. “Good afternoon, Inspector. You’re early,” he says as he steps aside to let the other man in. 

 

The general enters the house and nods a greeting to a nervous looking Cilla, who has just moved to the couch from the dining table. Richard takes a seat beside Cilla after bringing a chair in from the dining area for the general.

 

The general takes a seat in the chair and makes a mental note when she reaches for Richard’s hand and their fingers interlace, his hand on her knee. He notices their close proximity and sees that Richard knows he’s being assessed but shows no sign of caring. “So, Ms. MacHale. I am relieved to hear that you are safe.”

 

“Th-thank you, sir.” she says quietly. 

 

“I’m not sure how much Dr. Lancelot has told you about the explosion. Or our earlier conversation,” he says carefully as he watches the couple before him.

 

“Just that you two spoke and that you were looking for me,” she replies hesitantly.  _ And that it wasn’t an accident. _

 

“Why did you sign yourself out against doctor’s orders?” he asks as he pulls a stylus out of his phone.

 

“I...I didn’t feel safe.”

 

“Why?” he asks as he swirls the stylus on the phone, making notes.

 

“My ex- my ex had made threats and had ransacked my flat hours before the bombing. I made a report that afternoon.”

 

“I have that report,” he replies as he swipes his phone several times. “You said he made threats because you cut him off financially.”

 

“He had opened accounts in my name. Was using them to pay some for stuff for another woman and some company I’d never heard of. My bank became suspicious and contacted me. I’m in the process of pressing fraud charges and getting a court order to keep him away from me.”

 

“Do you remember the bomb going off?” She shakes her head. “It was just outside your door. In your post hatch. It was meant for you. We believe your ex-boyfriend placed it there.”

 

She stares at him. Eyes wide in fear and starts shaking. Richard releases her hand and drapes his arm around her shoulder, not caring that he’s being watched, judged for his actions just as much as she is. She takes several breaths, trying to not completely break down.  _ He tried to kill me?  _ She looks to Richard beside her, trying to read his expression.  _ Is that what you were going to tell me? _ He gives a slight, barely perceptible nod.

 

“Do you know who the Outriders are?”  the general asks.

 

Richard has to force himself not to react, and manages to with great effort.

 

The general notices his forced indifference, but watches the woman before him and sees only confusion.

 

“The what?” she asks.

 

“Outriders.”

 

She shakes her head. “No sir. I do not know who the Out-riders are.” 

 

“The company that Robert Sullivan was paying is run by the Outriders. A terrorist group of sorts. He bought several high tech weapons from them using the money he took from you. They went to collect his last transfer to find the accounts all frozen.”

 

“So they are after him,” she mutters quietly. “And he is after me.”

 

“They want both of you. He made it seem that you were his partner.”

 

“He what?” she says as all the color drains from her face.

 

_ The woman is either one Hell of an actress or she is genuinely scared. Based on Saber’s countenance I’m betting the latter. He seems quite concerned for her. Just how far has this gone. Is he too involved? _ “They believe that you stole all his money for yourself, so they and him are trying to find you. To force the issue. These are not creatures that you want hunting you.”

 

“So how can we protect her?” Richard asks, a coldness to his tone that causes her to look his direction. _ How can I protect her? _

 

“We hide her in plain sight,” the general states. “You can protect her. I know that, as do you.” Richard nods, not daring to look at Cilla. “What do you have in mind, Sir?” he asks, a hint of dread in his tone.

 

He looks to CIlla once more, studying her closely. “We need to change your appearance, to start with. I also need to come up with a back story. Perhaps you could help with that. Some truth is better when mixed in with falsehoods. After some consulting with some resourceful people, I was thinking that we should change your hair color, give you contacts to change your eye color and give you a tattoo or two.”

 

“Tattoo?” the couple both ask.

 

The general smiles. “Yes. I think something so disconnected from your current persona would be good. I can have someone I trust do Henna Tattoos. They are semi-permanent. They will last approximately four months.”  _ Now to really throw them off and see just how far he’s willing to go to save this woman. _ “I also come bearing bad news. Ms. Cilla MacHale was killed two days after the bombing. She left to return home to Edinburgh to her parents when she discovered Professor Lancelot was betrothed to another woman.” Both go to speak objections but he pushes on, effectively cutting them off. “His betrothed is also a professor. Just moving here from a college in Glasgow. Dr. Celia Byrnes-Lancelot. She takes on her soon to be husband’s name, to ease the paperwork for taking Ms. MacHale’s place. She had interviewed at the end of last term and was going to start in the fall anyways, but was called in early on account of Ms. MacHale’s unfortunate demise. You both can decide when to wed after classes resume. Though I don’t recommend waiting too long.”

 

The couple sit stunned. “You can’t be serious?” Cilla mutters. “Why would you ask such a thing?”

 

“I figure it’s the simplest solution,” the general says with a shrug.

 

“But would it be legally binding?” she asks.

 

“It would be, until you were deemed out of danger. We could then annul it.”

 

“No. It wouldn’t be,” Richard says slowly. “Unless you give her full disclosure, it will not be considered legally binding. She deserves to know everything, Sir. Especially if you're going to force her to remain with me. And if you’ve deemed this as the safest alternative, I doubt you feel  _ she _ is a threat.” The general gives a slight shake of his head, not bothering with a verbal reply. So Richard turns his attention back to the woman beside him. “If you’re truly considering going through with this, you should know that I am known by another name as well.”

 

Cilla looks between the two men. The cold gaze the man beside her is giving the one in front of her unnerves her. She starts to speak to the general, then to Richard, and not being sure who the safest person to ask is, she just blurts out her question. “What the bloody Hell is going on?” she finally asks.

 

Richard takes a breath and decides to reply. “I am working for the government.”  _ Mostly true. _

 

“Like a consultant?” she asks slowly.

 

“That’s a good way of looking at it,” he replies with a slow nod as he thinks of the best way to proceed. “The fact that you're caught up in this mess is distressing. If you wish to leave, you can, I won’t stop you. But I do feel you would be safest with me.”

 

“What about having a guard? Someone with a weapon watching the house?”

 

Richard stands up and heads to his bookshelf beside his small gas fireplace, pulls out a box made to look like a book and places his finger in a raised square on the cover, the box opens and he pulls out his blaster and a holster that he can wear discreetly. He replaces the box/book to its spot on the shelf and returns to the sofa. “I am one of the best sharpshooters in the known world. You will be safe with me, I swear it.”

 

She studies him. Her eyes roaming his entire physique, as if she’s seeing him for the first time. “You’re actually willing to go through with this?” she asks, her tone uncertain.

 

“I am. Though I would have liked it to be under better circumstances. I do feel you have the right to know my whole name, though outside these walls, I need to continue to be addressed as Professor Lancelot, or in your case, Richard. My name is actually Richard Rider. Though my family tree does go back to the Lancelot family, so laying claim to that name is technically legitimate. Most of the people who knew me before I took the job at the university knew me by the name ‘Saber’. Behind these doors, you may call me whatever you wish. And if you go through with this after knowing all of that, I am willing to do so as well. I will protect you, Cilla. I give you my word.”

 

The general watches the two with interest. Surprised at how the young man has taken the curve he’s been thrown.  _ Maybe there is more going on here than I thought. _

 

“Can we have time to discuss this in private?” she asks as she turns to the general.

 

“I’m staying here. You can use the bedroom to talk.”

 

She looks to Richard, who stands up and offers her a hand up. She moves a bit slowly and the general makes a mental note of it. The couple enter the bedroom and close the door. 

 


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. All OCs belong to me. Please don't sue me. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Cilla goes to the bed and plops down heavily. She looks to the floor, then the boot still on her injured foot, focusing on the straps as a distraction, taking slow, deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. 

 

Richard follows her in and shuts the door, locking it after him. He stops just short of the bed, and kneels before her when he sees a tear fall from her face, and onto her leg.  _ I’m sure she hates me now. _ “Cilla?” he says as he reaches for her hand. Much to his surprise, she doesn’t pull it away, so he reaches for her face and wipes the tears that are still trailing down her cheek. “I’m so sorry, Cilla.”

 

She takes several breaths, looking into his face, searching his expression to find any hint of malice or falsehood and finding nothing but genuine concern. 

 

“I meant it when I said I care for you. It is not a lie. That has never been a lie.”

 

“So you would actually marry me? Even if you weren’t being forced to?” She asks as she tries her best to not start crying again. Her bottom lip quivering from the effort.

 

“Aye. I would,” he replies firmly, a slight nod of his head. “Though this is not how I would have liked this to go. I would have liked to have time to have a ring commissioned. Maybe go on a few more dates,” he adds with a small smile in an attempt to lighten the mood. “But I...yes, Cilla I can see myself with you, even without this situation.”

 

She smiles at his comment, then her features turn serious. “So who is he really?” 

 

“My commanding officer,” he replies simply. 

 

“Like in a military?”

 

“Aye. Though I was a teacher there as well, just not of Heritage Studies and Celtic Mythology.”

 

“What did you teach?” she asks watching his body language and expressions carefully.

 

“Cyber securities, database protocols, and weapons training.”

 

She blinks several times, attempting to process the information laid before her. “You...you’re serious?”

 

He gives a grim nod. “I am. I was part of an elite group. A branch of military that is not common knowledge. The Outriders are an alien race. They interfered with the NASA Colonization project. Attempted to eradicate those who were colonizing other worlds and moons. I was part of a team that helped stop them. We thought we had destroyed them. Evidently, we didn’t get all of them.”

 

Her eyes are wide with shock when he finishes his statement. Her hands are shaking, despite him holding them. She goes to say something several times, but can’t find the words to say. “Why are you here?”  _ Why did you bother with me? _

 

“There was intel that an Outrider cell was operating near here. My C.O. thought that having me in a position that was so far removed from what I had been wouldn’t draw attention to my presence. I was supposed to do just as I’ve been doing, while watching for signs of Outriders. And notify the command if I came across any. Thus far, until the explosion, they had not crossed my path directly or indirectly.”

 

“So us...it’s just a cover?” she mutters. ‘“None of this has been-”

 

“No. It isn’t, Cilla. I truly do care for you. It is not, has never been an act. I swear to you on the graves of my parents.”  _ Although this wasn’t part of my plan or assignment. _

 

She gasps, knowing he’s serious. “So we get married?”

 

“If you’re willing to, yes.” He then gets a familiar mischievous glint in his eye, “And you might look damn good with a tat or two.”

 

“You Git,” she says and shoves him hard enough he nearly falls backwards.

 

He grins, relieved that she’s at least making jokes now. 

 

“You should get one too.”

 

“If you want me to, I will.”

 

“I suppose we should go back out there. He probably thinks we’re in here having sex or something.”

 

“I doubt that. He’s probably at the door listening to every word. He’s not going to be pleased that I’ve told you everything. It could endanger my cover. And your life.”

 

“As far as I know, you’re Richard, just as you’ve always been. And it seems I’m already in danger, so nothing new there,” she replies as she stands up, trying to sound resigned to the situation, despite her fear and uncertainty. 

 

He stands up as she does and turns towards the door. “Besides, we’d make a bit more noise if last night is any indication,” he mutters just beside her ear causing her to blush a deep red just as he reaches for the handle and unlocks it and opens the door to see the general right where they left him, tapping his foot as he seems to be messing with his phone.

  
  


“Have you come to an agreement?” the general asks as he studies the two returning to the room as he looks up from his phone.  _ Both look better than before. And she looks like she was laughing. How much did he tell her? What did he tell her that he didn’t want me to hear? _

 

The couple return to their same seats, neither one speaking immediately. 

 

“We agree to the marriage. To the change in her identity and physical appearance,” Richard says quietly. His eyes focused on the general. His gaze unwavering. His jaw set showing his determination.

 

The general looks to the woman before him. “And do you agree to this as well?”

 

Cilla gives a short nod, her features too show determination. “My only concession is that he has to get a tattoo as well.” She manages to keep a straight face when she states her only stipulation, despite the look that briefly crosses the general’s face at her statement.

 

The general looks down momentarily to hide his shock and amusement before looking to the man in question. “And you agreed to this?” he asks, managing to keep his tone neutral.  _ Seriously? _

 

“Seems only fair. She’s having to completely change her appearance. What’s a tat or two?” he says with a shrug. “And as a bonus she’s being forced to be stuck with me.”  _ Yes, I’m entirely serious. I’m sure you didn’t expect us to agree to any of it. You’re not the only one who can play games.  _

 

Cilla manages not to show the smirk and retort she wants to express, squeezing his hand as hard as she can to keep from doing so. “So, will this be a marriage or a handfasting?” she asks in a tone of indifference, remembering bits of their conversation before the other man’s arrival.  _ Richard is enjoying his commanding officer’s discomfort. Serves him right I suppose. _

 

“A what?” the general asks. _ Just what is going on here? _

 

“He’s practically nobility, so such an arrangement wouldn’t be uncommon. Especially if we’re betrothed and I move here before we officially marry.”

 

“She has a point, Sir,” Richard says, a touch of humor in his tone. “And to answer your question, a handfasting is like a ‘trial marriage’. Typically it lasts for a year and a day. Then at the end of that time, if the couple feels they aren’t compatible, they go their own way.”

 

The general nods, and looks at the two before him again. “That might be the best solution. Giving you both an out if needed.” 

 

“When do we do this?” Cilla asks.

 

“Today if you’re willing. The sooner we do this, the better,” the general replies.

 

“Where are you going to have her hair dyed and tattoos applied?” Richard asks cautiously.

 

The general gets a look on his face that fills Richard with dread. “We’re going to the Rider Estate.” He sees Cilla’s eyes go wide with shock as he turns his gaze to Richard once more.

 

Richard stares at the man before him, searching for a sign of jest from the man and seeing none. “Why?” he asks suspiciously. “Of all places, why there?”

 

“It is set apart from here. You look nothing like who they will expect. And I know those people can keep a secret. Thomas has already arranged someone to sign off on the marriage, though he voiced some objections. Whatever capacity that you decide on. I spoke to him while you were _ talking _ in the bedroom. They are making the necessary preparations as we speak. Though I need to know your dress size, Miss.”

 

Cilla looks stunned for a moment. “Um, fourteen, Sir. Occasionally a sixteen depending on the cut of the dress.”

 

The general nods and types into his phone once more before looking up at Richard. “They have your size already.”

 

“When do we leave?” Richard says, obviously dreading the upcoming travel.

 

“Immediately. Take any medication you need with you, otherwise, we will get you both clothes when we arrive. And I’ll have some brought here for you as well, Miss.”

 

“I’ll get your wheelchair and my laptop, Love. You should get your medication together.”

 

Cilla nods and both stand up and head to do their various tasks, and soon they have loaded up and are making the drive to Richard’s childhood home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use them without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________

Richard is driving, neither have said much since they started the long drive, the silence is broken by the tone indicating an incoming call. “Yes?” Richard says as he connects the call. 

 

“I thought you’d want to know that the people are aware of what is happening and shall address you appropriately.”

 

“Good to know. Though you’ve already stated as much earlier.” Richard says dryly. Another call comes through and he groans. “Speaking of those people, Thomas is on the line. Can you hold?”

 

“Just swap over. I’ll call again if I think of anything else.”

 

“Alright.” Richard replies and swaps the call. “Yes Thomas?”

 

“Ah, I wasn’t sure you’d answer, Sir.”

 

“It took a moment due to the general on the other line. He’s ended his call for the moment. What do you need?” he asks, unsure of what to expect.

 

“I hear congratulations are in order,” he says lightly.

 

“Aye, so they are,” he replies cautiously.

 

“So is Lady Celia with you, or is she coming with the general?” he asks.

 

CIlla snorts, trying not to bust out laughing at the look on her companion’s face.

 

“She’s with me,” he replies, amusement obvious in his tone.

 

“We figure that tonight we should work on the physical changes, and do the ceremony on the morrow. Whether it is a full wedding or handfasting. We can discuss it this evening.”

 

Richard glances to Cilla, who nods while still struggling not to laugh. “That should be fine. She will remain with me in my quarters tonight, I want that to be clear.”

 

“Of course, Sir,” Thomas replies. “Elaine has our room ready to work on her hair and such once you’re both settled. Dinner should be ready about the time you arrive.”

 

“Thank you, Thomas. We’ll see you in a couple more hours.”

 

The call disconnects and Cilla bursts out laughing.

 

Richard casts her an amused glance, “What is so funny?”

 

“ _ Lady? _ He called _ me _ Lady?!” she says as she gasps for breath from laughing.

 

Richard manages to keep his countenance fairly neutral, only giving a small smile. “Get used to it.” 

 

She looks at him curiously when she hears the seriousness of his tone. “You’re not kidding?” He shakes his head.  _ Maybe I’m not ready for this…  _ “Oh.”

 

“Cilla-”

 

“Celia,” she states. “We need to get used to it.”  _ I need to get used to hearing it come from your lips. _

 

“Celia,” he corrects, “they will address you as ‘Lady.’ Given my heritage, it is only proper.”  _ God, I wish I had time to do things right by you.  _

 

“They call you ‘Sir’?” she asks.

 

“Aye. Though they always called my father ‘Master Edward’. I’ve not been back since his funeral. I surely hope they don’t start with the ‘Master Richard’ bullshit. I...I’m not sure I could tolerate it. ‘Sir,’ I can accept.”

 

Celia holds in a laugh, but is unable to hide her smile. “I think I see why you were a soldier.”

 

He glances over, amusement in his eyes. “I preferred it to being home. Though I must admit this higher education teaching isn’t as bad as I feared. Though I do miss tossing students around on occasion. It was a good way to relieve stress.”

 

Celia laughs outright at his comment, holding her sides, which seems to sober her.

 

He notices her change in demeanor and looks to her, momentarily taking his eyes from the road, “Are you alright, Love?” he asks quietly.

 

She closes her eyes and takes several slow breaths before nodding. “The laughing has made me hurt. I’ll be fine,” she replies quietly. “How much further out are we?” 

 

“About ninety minutes,” he says. “You should take something for pain.”

 

She hesitates, looking down to the bag of meds in the floorboard.

 

“I’ll wake you when we’re roughly ten minutes out.”

 

Reluctantly, she nods. She retrieves a pill and swallows it, then rests her head on the headrest and closes her eyes, drifting off not long afterwards.

 

Richard reaches over and puts his earpiece that is laying in the cup holder into his ear then switches the connectivity, to lower the risk of waking her should a call come in.

 

* * *

 

The general is following a little behind the couple. So many thoughts running through his head. He thinks back to the conversations earlier in the afternoon. Thomas seemed almost too willing to help. Which gave him pause, but knowing he had few alternatives, he proceeded to explain the situation. The older man and his wife listed attentively, seeming to understand how dire the situation is. In fact, it was their suggestion to give the woman her new name. Even came up with a believable background. His people should have everything needed there when they all arrive.  _ The look in Saber’s eyes when he looks at that woman...I never thought he’d get too close to an assignment, but there is certainly something between them. His very body language was guarded, ready to protect her. And his own admission in the car, he seemed to already have feelings for the woman. And willing so quickly to marry her. Maybe this isn’t such a good idea, but I see no other options at this point.  _ His cell chiming interrupts his thoughts and he looks to see Saber calling him. “Eagle,” he says by way of greeting.

 

“Do I want to know what prompted this?” He asks.

 

“Prompted what?” the general asks.

 

“You to take such drastic measures to protect a civilian woman.”

 

“Having second thoughts?”

 

“No,” he replies with a small laugh, much to your chagrin I’m sure. “But I question your motives in this. It seems well beyond anything you’d normally condone.”

 

The general is silent for some time. “When we spoke in the car earlier, it seemed that you were...that you cared for the woman. So I thought perhaps…”

 

“I do care for her. I have for some time, Sir. I just...I didn’t want...I don’t feel like I’m doing right by her with it being like this,” he replies quietly. His voice cracking with emotion, despite his effort to not allow his feelings through. He takes a few breaths to regain his composure before speaking again. “You know I will protect her. And she is taking this far better than I think most would. I just hope she doesn’t come to resent me for this.”

 

_ And there is it. He is in too deep. Perhaps I should pull him from the assignment. He’d still have her, but let her take his true name and him formally retire from the command, with the stipulation he could be recalled if needed. _

 

“Sir?” Richard says on the line that has gone silent.

 

“I’m here. Just thinking. We’ll talk more when we get you settled.”

 

“Very well,” he replies, agitated as he disconnects the call. Sighing, he looks to his companion, who is sleeping peacefully. Knowing they aren’t far off, he touches her hand gently. “Wake up, Love. We’re just a short ways out now,” he says gently. 

 

She stirs, her eyes opening slowly as she looks around at the unfamiliar surroundings. “We’re in the woods?” she asks sleepily.

 

He laughs, “I suppose that’s one way to look at it. We’re turning onto the drive to my estate.”

 

She looks around, curious of her surroundings. Off to the right she sees a dense forest, to the left, what could be farmland, or untouched lands, a prairie perhaps. Soon the trees start thinning out and she sees a well landscaped courtyard, her breath hitching when the castle comes into view. “A castle?!” she says nearly breathless.

 

Richard manages not to outright laugh at her reaction, but doesn’t bother to hide his amusement. “I told you I live on an estate.”

 

“An estate, not in a bloody castle!”

 

He does laugh now, his tone light, glad that her earlier tension seems to have ebbed. 

 

“Now you know why I have such an interest in History and Ancestral heritage.”

 

She nods, still awestruck at the scene before her. As he starts to slow the car down, she sees an almost elderly couple coming down some side steps, two young boys, no more than their early teens following them. 

 

“That is Thomas, who called earlier and his wife, Elaine. The two boys, are probably their current wards,” he explains as they pull up and come to a halt. “They usually work a year or so to earn money, then go on to finish their schooling.” He cuts the engine and looks her way once more, taking her hand. “You can still say no to all of this, I do not want you to have doubts,” he says she gives a slight nod as he gives her hand a squeeze before opening his door and getting out after releasing her hand. The boys come rushing up as he pops the trunk. “Take the chair to the sitting room, leave it folded for now. My bag can be set on my bed,” he says as he makes his way round the car to open Celia’s door.

 

She reaches up and takes his offered hand, standing up rather stiffly as the general pulls in not far behind them.

 

“Good evening, Sir,” Thomas says as he and Elaine approach the couple. “Welcome, Milady,” he says with a small bow, which makes Celia blush.

 

“It is good to see you both,” Richard says kindly as Elaine stalks over and hugs him, throwing him off balance for a moment. He laughs, as he adjusts his stance to keep him and his companion upright. “Elaine, I don’t recommend choking me before you’ve been properly introduced,” he says, his amusement plain.

 

Elaine releases him and he straightens and turns to Celia offering her a warm smile as Richard offers introductions. “This is Thomas and Elaine Lindsay, the caretakers of my estate. They have worked for my family longer than I have been alive. If you have need of anything, do not hesitate to ask them.” he looks to Thomas and Elaine then nods to Celia. “This is my betrothed, Celia Byrnes,” he states, stumbling over the last name momentarily. 

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Celia says giving the couple a nervous smile as the general walks up to them.

 

“Is everything ready?” he asks.

 

“Aye, Sir. We figure it is best to eat first,”

 

Richard nods. “Yes, let’s do that. Take some time to talk and plan.”

 

The others nod agreement and they head into the house, grateful to get out of the cold.

 

* * *

  
The evening goes on and Celia finds herself in Thomas and Elaine’s quarters, Richard is off speaking to Thomas and the general. Elaine is working on mixing the dye for her hair as they try to find things to talk about.

 

“You should remove your blouse, Milady, I don’t want to ruin it with this dye,” Elaine says as she arranges things around the chair she’s set up. 

 

“Please, Ma’am, call me Celia, the other sounds...so not me.” 

 

Elaine gives the woman a sympathetic smile. “How long have you known him?” Elaine asks as she motions for the other woman to sit in the chair in front of her. 

 

“We met a few weeks after he started teaching at Glencoe.”

 

“I see,” she says as she begins brushing out the woman’s hair. “So you’ve been dating for a while.”

 

Celia takes a slow breath. “Not really. We had dated for a few months, right after we met. I...I wanted more and he- he didn’t. So, I left him. He was amicable about it.  _ More than I deserved him to be. _  Said that if I ever needed anything, to call. Eventually, I began dating another man, and well, he wasn’t what I needed. He became physically violent when I accosted him about opening accounts in my name, without my permission. He’s the one that evidently set the bomb that destroyed my flat and several others.”

 

Elaine stops brushing the woman’s hair and stares at the woman in the mirror as she speaks, she notes the pain in her features. She pat’s the younger woman’s shoulder before beginning once more to brush out her hair. “I’m sorry,” she says quietly.

 

“Richard dated, well, sort of dated another woman after me. She sort of tricked him into it, I suppose is closer to the truth. He had been drinking,” she says quietly, her voice trailing off when she sees Elaine’s shocked expression. “I...I shouldn’t have said anything. I apologize.”

 

“It’s fine. I’d like to hear the whole story. We’ve heard bits and selected pieces from the general.”

 

Celia ponders the request for several minutes, mulling over how her soon to be husband might feel about her saying something to this woman. She decides to divulge the information, if nothing more than to get the woman to trust her.  “This woman offered him a ride home, as he was well past being safe to drive. He says he vaguely remembers talking to her at the pub, but not the ride home or anything until he awoke the next morning...with her in his bed.” Elaine gasps, before quickly schooling her features to look neutral. “He told her to leave, but she kept showing back up, trying to get him into bed. She even went so far as to claim she was pregnant.”

 

“Claim?”

 

“He told me that he doubts she ever was. But she brought papers that were supposedly labs saying she was. He let her move in, but he said he slept on the couch. He said she continually tried to get him into bed, to the point he was uncomfortable with her presence.”

 

“But he discovered she wasn’t pregnant?”

 

Celia nods. “She had her cycle. She claimed she miscarried, but he said she didn’t act as he thought one would having lost a child.  _ Though how he’d know is beyond me. _ He then discovered she had tried to add herself to his bank accounts, forging his signature on documents.. So he threw her out. That was months ago, as I understand it.”

 

“And how did the two of you…?”

 

“When the explosion happened, I called him from the hospital. He came, despite the hour, without hesitation. He gave me the bed. Insisted I take it. He took the couch.”

 

“And now, here you are,” Elaine says simply as she applies the dye. “This dye should last a few months, I will get you some to use every six weeks that will be a wash in and rinse out. But this first application needs to be done this way.”

 

“Thank you,” Celia says quietly as the woman massages the dye in. 

 

“So, do you know what type of tattoo you’d like?” Elaine asks as she removes her gloves and tosses them into a trash bin. 

 

“Um, I...I hadn’t thought about it. Do you know what Richard is going to do?”

 

Elaine looks up from the sink, where she was rinsing her hands. “ _ He _ plans to get one?”

 

“I um, sort of said it in jest, but he seemed serious,” she replies. “I was trying to make light of this situation. Trying to come to terms with what the general was suggesting. But perhaps a cross?” she suggests. “I didn’t think he’d go through with it, but on the drive up he said he was serious about getting one.”

 

Elaine gives a nod, “That would be appropriate. Classic, simple. What type of cross?” she asks.

 

“I have a necklace. It’s in my purse, wherever it was put. But something like that. Perhaps on one of my shoulderblades?”

 

Elaine smiles, “I shall go see if I can fetch it, if you don’t mind my going into your purse. It would be good to have an example.”

 

After a brief hesitation, she nods. “It would be fine.”

 

“I’ll also see if I can find you a shirt to put on while the color sets,” she replies as she heads out the door, leaving Celia alone in the quarters.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use them without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________

 

“So you are still going through with this?” the general asks.

 

“I am,” comes the firm reply.

 

“How married do you plan to be?” the general asks bluntly. _Are you willing to risk getting her pregnant?_

 

Thomas looks between the the two, and starts to interject when Richards speaks up.

 

“We will be married as much as any couple, Sir,” he replies forcefully. “She has already shared my bed, if that makes the idea easier for you to accept. She is taking precautions, as I’m sure you already know, as you’ve gone through her medical records to be sure she gets the medications she needs. Need I remind you that _you_ are the one who suggested this?” The general goes to reply but he cuts him off, “Having said that, I would have married her anyways. Even if we hadn’t already been together. We would have managed as we had until yesterday, her with the bed, me on the couch. The fact that we do care for each other makes this entire thing easier for me, and I hope her as well.”

 

Elaine, who has stopped at the stair to listen, remembers her purpose and heads up to fetch the necklace.

 

“Well, perhaps I should give you a chance to resign?” the general says. “Are you too involved now to keep your focus on protecting her and watching for Outrider activity?”

 

“If you wish me to resign, I will, Sir. But I do not feel I will compromise the original mission, nor its subsequent alterations,” he says with little emotion, his steel gaze holding the general’s gaze as he watches him for any reaction.

 

The general stares at the younger man he has known for so many years. Shocked at the tone he’s used, but almost proud that he is willing to stand by what he feels is right. Truly a noble, something he knows his father would have been proud to see. _He seems to believe he can remained focus. Before I would not have doubted, but he has changed...We’ll have to keep agents closer, watch him more carefully, for signs he’s a liability rather than an asset._ Slowly, he nods.  “Very well, we continue as planned. If you feel that you’re compromised, you both are to cut ties to the University and come here.”

 

“Understood.” _Good. I think she’ll be safest this way. More eyes on her when I’m not right there with her._

 

“So, would you like your parent’s rings? At least for the time being,” Thomas asks.

 

Richard looks to Thomas, “You have them?” he asks in surprise. “I thought they were buried with them.”

 

Thomas shakes his head. “They wanted you to have them.”

 

“I see,” he replies quietly. “I have the betrothal ring, though I don’t wish to use it. But their wedding rings, I suppose it would be appropriate. So, yes, please I would like them.”

 

“What of your Mother’s engagement ring?”

 

“Wasn’t that the betrothal ring?”

 

“No. It was a ring your father had made for her. We kept it as well.” he replies.

 

“Then yes, I would like the engagement ring as well.”

 

“I shall go and get them, Sir,” the older man says as he stands up and pats the younger one on the shoulder, a show of support.

 

The general watches the exchange without a word, and watches to see when Thomas is out of sight.

 

“So you really think I should resign?” Richard asks.

 

“I thought that the offer might prove where your loyalties are. I need to know that you can still do your job, Saber. I need to know that the man I sent on the assignment is still in there,” he says, waving his hands towards the younger man, “someplace. That you have not forgotten yourself or the original purpose of this mission. Because I scarcely recognize you now. I’m not sure the others would, even when you spoke.”

 

“You said to do what I had to to blend in. I have. Have I changed? I suppose so. I sure as bloody Hell did not intend to meet someone, let alone find someone I am willing to marry. I did not go seeking someone to marry. But situations change, we adapt and move on. I will stop whatever this thing that is happening. But it will be my way. If I get closer to it by playing a person that no one sees coming, that no one recognizes as being remotely like who I was in the war then perhaps that’s for the best. For all I care, you can tell the others that I died or resigned. It might make it easier for all of you if they believe that. I know I look different. It is bloody cold up here if you haven’t noticed. The beard helps. It took getting used to, especially as it grew in, but I like it now. And as for getting married, I knew this morning when she woke up in my bed that I wanted to marry her. But I’d no time to act on it. I would have preferred to have been able to take time to court her properly, but I know how I feel. What I feel for her.”

 

The general stares at the man before him, studies him for several minutes before finally giving him a firm nod of approval.

 

“I hear you wish to get a tattoo as well, Sab- ah...Richard,” Elaine says as she descends the stairs, hearing the last part of the men’s conversation.

 

“Aye, I figure it’s only fair.”

 

“Have you thought about what you want?” she asks.

 

“No. I was going to see what Celia is getting, then decide.”

 

“She is getting this cross,” Elaine says as she holds up the pendant, as it swings from the chain.

 

“That would look good,” he says with a nod of approval. “I was thinking a shield with a cross, perhaps.”

 

Elaine nods. “Go look in your father’s books and see if you can find something you like. Perhaps do the shield colors of your crest with swords, rather than a cross?” she suggests. “I’m going to rinse the dye out and start on Lady Celia’s tattoo.”

 

Richard’s eyes go wide. “You?! You’re going to do it?”

 

Elaine laughs. “My boy, I met Thomas in a tattoo parlor. Gave his drunken arse his first ink. I will do just fine. It is why I suggested using henna.”

 

Richard goes to speak, but no words come out. He just stares at the elderly woman in awe.

 

“Go look at the books. I’ll come and see about you when we’re done,” she says giving the younger man an amused wink as she heads for her quarters.

 

* * *

 

  
Elaine enters her quarters to find Celia nearly asleep sitting up. _Bless her heart, the lass is exhausted._ “Lady Celia?” she says as she closes the door after her.

 

Celia jolts awake and instantly regrets the sudden motion. “Sorry, I must have drifted off,” she says sheepishly, a blush on her cheeks.

 

“No worry, Milady. Let’s get your hair rinsed and wrapped in a towel so I can apply your ink. Here’s your necklace,” she says, handing the chain to the younger woman.

 

Celia takes the chain and wraps her hand around the pendant and closes her eyes, breathing slowly as the enormity of the past twenty-four hours hits her.

 

Elaine watches the woman closely, noticing the fatigue and pain she is struggling to hide. “You can nap while I draw the cross. It will need to dry for about half an hour,” she says as she leans her back and rinses out her hair before wrapping it tightly in a towel. “Come and lay on your stomach on my bed. I’ll sit beside you and draw the cross. When it’s dry, I’ll let you see it, alright?” Celia nods and complies, laying gingerly on her stomach, wincing slightly as her body protests. Elaine looks at the woman’s back, sucking in a breath when she sees a number of faded yellow places. “How long ago was the explosion exactly?” Elaine asks as she plots out where to place the cross.

 

“Just about a month ago,” comes the reply.

 

“So you’ve been living together that long and are just sharing a bed?” _Those must have been some awful bruises to still be showing now. I wonder if the man that struck her lives?_

 

“Yes,” Celia replies. “Things just sort of happened.”

 

“Ah. I know he cares for you. He was quite vocal about it to the general when I was coming back here. How would you feel about having the cross here?” She asks indicating her left shoulder blade to put the tattoo on.

 

“That would be fine,” Celia replies.

 

“Very good. Try and relax, no matter if you take a short nap whilst I work,” she says as she preps the area and begins to work.

 

* * *

 

“She is currently asleep on my bed,” Elaine says as she works on her charge in the study. The young man bare from the waist up, and obviously feeling uncomfortable at the thought of the older woman touching him.

 

“I’m sorry she fell asleep. We were up late, then woke up early. And today has been…”

 

“I’m sure today has been trying, to say the least,” Elaine replies as she preps his skin for his tattoo. She looks over his back, noting how toned he is, and a few scars she doesn’t recall him receiving injuries for. “I think I should do your right shoulder blade. It would be easiest to reach,” she says as she wipes the area with an alcohol pad, causing his skin to tighten with chill bumps, especially when she blows on it to dry the area. She begins her work, outlining the shield he chose as a representation of his clan. Being careful to make it appear as real as possible. She works slowly and meticulously, paying exquisite attention to detail. “You are certain you want to marry this woman?” she asks as she works, now slowly filling in the shield except where the two swords crossing it will be.

 

“Aye, Elaine. I have been attracted to her for a while. She is a caring, compassionate woman. She is easy to talk to, she enjoys many of the things that I do, such as reading and writing. We have spent many a nights discussing various books and doing plot analysis. Not something any other woman I have spent time with seemed to be interested in. I am just glad that I got this second chance with her, though I hate that it is under these circumstances. But yes, Elaine, I love her.”

 

Elaine stops momentarily and nods, satisfied with his answer. “I am glad to see that Lady Sincia’s rejection did not permanently affect you,” she says cautiously.

 

“It did for a while,” he admits quietly. “It was why Celia and I broke up the first time. She had wanted more from the relationship, and I wasn’t ready. I will not make the mistake again.”

 

“Then I am happy for you, despite the dire circumstances. I wish you both happiness.”

 

“Thank you, Elaine. That means alot coming from you.”

 

Elaine finishes her work and cleans up her materials as her charge lays face down on the couch. “I think you should take your vows tonight,” she says suddenly. “I have a simple dress she can wear. You’ve got your kilt and such. It’s a simple ceremony. Why not be done with it?”

 

Richard cranes his neck to look at her. “You’re serious?” he asks.

 

She nods.”The general could technically marry you. We could sign off as witnesses, then file it at the courthouse tomorrow. Of course I’d change all of our names. I know someone who will make sure it gets buried. So as not to appear rushed.”

 

“Where the Hell are the Thomas and Elaine I left in charge of the estate?” he says with a small laugh. “You seem almost like spies, not caretakers.”

 

Elaine laughs. “My boy, there is a reason your parents have kept us in their employ for so long. We have a vast network available to us. It was quite useful when your father was a senator.”

 

He stares at the woman before him, as if seeing her anew. “I really should come by more. Talk to you both more.”

 

Elaine chuckles as she finishes packing up her supplies, closing the box and locking it before moving the box to the center of the desk and closing the book she’d had open. “I would enjoy those chats, but as you are presently, you should only come here when necessary. Of course when this whole mess is over, I would enjoy getting to know the young woman very much.”

 

He gives her a slight nod, instantly regretting it, with his present position. “Can I sit up now at least?” he asks, his voice strained as he mutters through gritted teeth.

 

She looks over and nods. “Of course, just don’t let your back touch anything for half an hour.”

 

He slowly sits up and sees it’s been nearly ninety minutes since they started. “No wonder I’m so stiff. Not a position I’m used to being in.”

 

“If I’d had a proper table, it wouldn’t have been so bad. I apologize for that. Would you like me to go see if the others are agreeable to you taking your vows tonight?”

 

“Sure. But if Celia isn’t up to it, it shall keep til the morrow. It should be her decision, ultimately.”

 

“Of course, Sir.” Elaine says as she takes her kit and heads out of the study, stopping at the door and turning round. “I shall let you know shortly,” she says as she fully leaves the room and lets the door close after her.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use them without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________

Elaine returns to find Celia just as she left her. Face down, sound asleep on her bed. A look of guilt crosses the older woman’s features as she brushes the area of her new tattoo and nods, satisfied that it’s dry. Celia flinches at the touch, but doesn’t wake. She decides to leave her to rest a bit longer as she puts away her art kit, takes out the dress she picked for the young woman, hanging it up on the closet door, for her to see when she wakes. She hesitates briefly before sitting gently down beside her and placing her hand on Celia’s arm. “Milady, you should wake now. We need to talk,” she coaxes as the other woman stirs, looking around in confusion. “You’re still in my quarters, Lady Celia. I have finished Richard’s tattoo and yours. He should be ready to move about soon.”

 

Celia sits up fully and pulls the shirt that hand been underneath her up to cover her front. “Thank you, Miss...Elaine, right?” Elaine nods and goes to speak when Celia spots the dress, her eyes widening in shock. “Is that?”

 

“Aye Lass. It is the dress I found for you. It’s a simple thing, but given it’s just the lot of us, I thought it’d do.”

 

Celia nods, awestruck. “It’s prettier than anything I’ve worn,” she mutters as she gazes at the simple ivory dress. It reaches just below her knees, has a low-cut back, a bodice built in, with white and silver rhinestones sprinkled thought the skirt of the dress. The top has a darker ivory lace and lines of sequins, with a large rhinestone where the neckline cuts to a ‘v’. “It’s gorgeous.” she murmurs.

 

Elaine smiles, glad to know the dress meets her approval. “Now the question for you is when shall you don this dress and pledge yourself to Master Richard?”

 

Celia chokes on her laugh, but can’t hide her amusement, which causes Elaine to give her a look of curiosity. “Richard had said he’d hope you’d not call him that.”

 

“Did he?” Elaine asks, obviously amused. Celia nods. “Perhaps I should make a point of doing _just_ that. He needs a good ribbing now and then.”

 

Celia laughs, unable to hold it in, then grabs her sides and sobers up. The pain hitting her suddenly.

 

Elaine notices her change and a look of concern crosses her face. “Are you alright?” she asks.

 

Celia takes several breaths, focusing on pushing the pain back before speaking, giving only a slight nod in reply.

 

“Perhaps we should wait til the morrow. You seem to be in quite a bit of pain.”

 

Celia shakes her head, “I will be alright. I’d rather be done with it, and not have it hanging over my head tonight. I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore.”

 

Elaine studies the woman before her and gives a slight nod. “Very well. I shall go inform the others, then I will return to help you prepare.” Elaine then heads to the door and leaves, closing it after her once more.

 

Celia moves so she’s sitting at the foot of the bed, then stands to look at the dress more closely, catching a sideways glimpse of herself in the mirror. She turns to look fully at herself and gasps in shock at how different just changing her hair color altered her appearance. Her hair is darker than she expected. A bit more red than she was imagining, with lighter streaks worked in randomly, almost as if they were sun kissed. She stares at her reflection in disbelief. Even her eyes look different, though she’s not put in the contacts they mentioned, but have yet to produce. She shifts so that she can see her back somewhat and eyes Elaine’s artwork. She’s pleasantly surprised at how real it looks. _I wonder what Richard chose to do?_ She jumps when the door opens and pulls the shirt back on before turning around to see Elaine returning.

 

“Do you like the results?” Elaine asks as she walks over beside Celia.

 

Celia nods. “Aye. It looks natural, but is so starkly different.”

 

“That is what I was going for. The way I did your highlights, when you do touch-up color they should always come out slightly lighter. I put a special coating on them that will gradually wear off, making the highlights fade and change over time. In about six months or so, we will need to do this again, but it shan’t take as long. Now, are you ready to change into the dress?”

 

Celia looks shocked for a moment the smiles. “Aye, Miss Elaine. I am.”

 

Elaine smiles back. “Let’s get you ready then,” she says as they prepare for the ceremony.  
  


* * *

 

It takes nearly an hour, but all present are now in the sitting room in front of the large fireplace. Richard is in full clan attire, which causes Celia to blush, and him to smile at her expression. He then lets his gaze roam over her, making her blush even more as he gives her a smile of approval before taking her hand before the general, who watches the pair closely before finally having them pledge themselves to each other. Thomas plays the pipes and Richard places a tartan sash across Celia’s shoulders across her front before placing his mother’s ring on her finger and kissing her. Wine and dessert is served and a couple hours later, Richard escorts her to their private quarters, stopping at the door and taking a breath.

 

“Are you alright?” Celia asks as she glances to her now husband.

 

He takes another breath and nods. “Aye, it’s  just the first time I’ve been in here since my father’s passing. I expected us to go to my former chambers, which is where I got ready. I was told just before I came down the stairs that we’d be coming here.”

 

“Oh. I’m sorry,” she replies, realizing why it’s difficult. “Should we sneak off to your former chambers?” she offers, trying to soothe him.

 

He chuckles and shakes his head. “No, come on,” he says as he takes her hand and they enter the master’s chambers. Once in, he closes the door after them before turning to Celia, letting his gaze roam over her once more. He reaches up and brushes a strand of hair that has fallen from the clip Elaine had placed in her hair and tucks it behind her ear. She watches him, trying to read how he feels about her physical changes. His gaze lingers on her face, then he leans in and kisses her, pulling her to him.

 

She tenses for a moment, startled at his sudden movement, then relaxes and kisses him back, her hands wrapping around him and he he starts kissing her neck, causing her to squirm, her body moving against him. “I think I like this new look,” he says as he kisses her just barely on her lips.

 

“Do you?” she replies nearly breathless as his hands roam to her waist.

 

The glint in his eyes is reply enough as he carefully removes the tartan sash then motions for her to turn around and he unzips her dress, kissing along her spine and all around her new tattoo as he lets the dress slide off of her and onto the floor. Her body is covered in chill bumps and he smiles as she steps out of the dress and takes a step closer to the bed, her back still to him. “The cross suits you, she did a lovely job,” he says as he steps back up behind her and he kisses her neck between each word, pulling her against him again. He lets his sword belt and sporran drop from his waist, a clunk is heard as they hit the floor in tandem.

 

She manages to turn, despite his grip on her, so that she’s facing him. She starts undoing the buttons of his shirt. “You’ve seen mine, now it’s my turn,” she says as she kisses him and yanks the shirt off of him. He releases an almost inaudible growl as he picks her up, a small yelp of surprise coming from her as he does so and he takes her to the bed, his kilt and her underwear the only thing serving as a boundary between them as he kisses her once more. Both articles of clothing are soon tossed aside onto the floor forgotten along with their other clothing.

 

* * *

 

“I suppose you shall be returning to the university today?” Elaine asks as she sets two plates of food down for the couple in the dining room.

 

“Aye. With classes starting Monday, Celia needs time to get her office established. Supposedly campus security sent Cilla’s belongings home to her family.”   _God this feels so strange. Talking as if she’s two people. I suppose the practice here is as good as I can get._ “I also need time to revamp my lessons to accommodate missed time. I’ve decided that I’ll incorporate two projects into one abbreviated one.”

 

“That sounds like a good idea. Perhaps I should do something similar in my classes.” _Though it would have been easier to do if I still had my other plans._

 

“Well, this’ll give you three days to sort it out. I hope it goes well for you both.”

 

“Thank you,” both reply as they work on their food.

 

A short time later, they have their things loaded into the vehicle and are waving good-bye to Thomas and Elaine.

 

“So what do we do about my leg?” Celia asks as they make their way back towards Glencoe.

 

_Shit. That’s right. Celia wouldn’t be hurt. Her other wounds have healed up for the most part. But her foot and leg…_ “A brace that goes under your pants, perhaps?” he suggests. “We have time to think. You should be alright, if you limit your walking. You left the boot in the trunk, so this will be a good time to see how you do, at least with limited walking. I won’t let you fall, Love. I promise.”

 

She smiles and blushes when he calls her ‘Love’. “I know you won’t. I just can’t believe none of us thought of it. And I wonder why the general was in such a rush to leave?” _Was he simply trying to put distance between us? Or was there more to it?_

 

“Your guess is as good as mine,” he replies quietly. “But he probably went to line up other agents to be placed on the campus prior to our arrival.” They ride in silence for some time, neither sure what to say or discuss, having done most of their discussing in their bedroom. Establishing a schedule, to minimize her being alone, or out of earshot of him while at work. Establishing codes to text in case of trouble. Escape routes, meeting places. Anything they could think of. There is little traffic on the road, and the weather is turning colder as snow starts falling again, big heavy flakes start hitting the windshield. He slows down, so that he can see better. His wipers going steady now. Celia has drifted to sleep, and he’s glad to see she’s resting, knowing that she may not rest as well when they return to their place in Glencoe. He is running through random scenarios they may have missed in his mind when another car headed towards them veers into their lane. He swerves to miss them and hits the curb, the other car hitting the passenger front of his car and spinning them off the side of the road and into a tree. The other car manages to crank up and drive off leaving Richard and Celia alone on the road. He turns to see Celia looking around wildly, then the wave of pain across her face. He reaches for his phone, but can’t get it, as the console is crumpled. Celia moans from pain and he hits the ignition, managing to get auxillary power on. He hits the voice command and dials emergency services as he takes Celia’s hand. He barely gives the information before blacking out himself.

 


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use them without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Richard wakes to the scent of antiseptic and a constant beeping. Forcing his eyes open, he looks around to see unfamiliar surrounds. _Bloody Hell. Where am I? Where’s Celia?_

 

“Oh good, you’re awake. Can you tell me your name, Sir?” a woman wearing a nurse’s scrubs asks, giving him a kind smile. Her long black hair pulled into a scarf.

 

“Richard Lancelot,” he mumbles. “Where is my wife?” he asks as he tries to look around the room.

 

“Very good. Can you tell me your date of birth, please?” she asks as she looks over his vitals.

 

_Where’s my wife?_ “11 July 2186,” his reply clipped. “Where is Celia?” he asks again. His blood pressure and heart rate increasing as he becomes more agitated.

 

The nurse nods at his correct answer, then looks him over. “The doctor will be here soon. I will see what I can find out about the woman brought in with you,” the nurse says before leaving his bedside.

 

He looks down to find himself in a hospital gown, a blanket barely covering him. Bruising covers his left arm, his right arm is in a cast to his elbow. An IV is taped to his left arm at the crook of his elbow. He’s about to hit the call button when the doctor enters the room. _I can only imagine how bad I look considering I feel like shit._

 

“Good evening, Dr. Lancelot. I’m Dr. O’Daniel. You were in quite the accident a few days ago. You don’t appear to have suffered any permanent brain damage and the swelling is down significantly. You shattered your right wrist, and fractured the radius. We’ve done surgery to reset and fix the bones, but you will need extensive occupational therapy for the wrist to get back to how you were previously. I dare say that both you and your wife are extremely lucky. She suffered a broken foot, fractured ankle and dislocated knee, as well as some heavy bruising to her right side where the console hit her, but you took the brunt of the damage where the car hit the tree.”

 

“Where is Celia?” he asks again, his agitation growing.

 

“I have a nurse getting her ready for transport,” the doctor replies calmly. “Normally, we don’t allow patients to share rooms, but since you’re married and both awake now, I think we can permit it.”

 

Both men look to the door as two people enter the room pushing a gurney, Celia on it, her foot raised on pillows, a cast sticking out from the blanket. “Richard!” she says with obvious relief. Her hand reaching for his as soon as they’ve got her positioned beside him.

 

“Hello, Love,” he says with a hint of fatigue and obvious relief. He looks back to the doctor. “How bad is my car?”

 

“It’s totaled, I’m afraid. They had to cut you out. We did manage to salvage your laptop and one suitcase of personal items. Both are currently locked up.”

 

“Thank you,” he replies and sighs. “What day is it?”

 

“Thursday, November fifth.”

 

Richard blinks. “Has someone contacted Glencoe? We were both supposed to start teaching this past Monday.”

 

“I called them. The headmaster said to keep him updated on your status. He said you had no other emergency contacts other than each other listed. You might want to consider choosing someone for just such an event.”

 

“My family is all dead, Doctor.”

 

“As is mine,” Celia replies.

 

A man clearing his throat causes all of them to look to the door.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir, but only family can be here,” the doctor says as he moves to escort the man out.

 

“I’m Inspector Louvre. I need to discuss their accident with them now that they are both awake.”

 

The doctor looks to his patients, hesitating.

 

“It’s alright doctor. We can attempt to answer a few questions,” Celia replies.

 

The doctor still looks unsure, but nods slightly. “Very well, but if you get tired of him, hit the call button and we will escort him out.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor,” Richard says.

 

The doctor leaves, closing the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

“What happened?!” the general asks as he looks at the couple. “I need to know what you remember. To see if it matches what we’ve pieced together.”

 

“Some car veered into my lane coming at us. I swerved, they clipped our car, caused it to spin into a tree, I think. I blacked out after that.”

 

“Do you think it was intentional?”

 

“Honestly, I don’t know. Everything is still a bit fuzzy. I suppose it could have been, but it was snowing pretty hard and the road was difficult to see.”

 

The general makes notes into his phone. “You are aware your car was totaled?”

 

Richard nods. “Aye, the doctor said as much.” _I suppose we’ll have to rent a car to get home. Driving should be fun. I’ll have to have Celia shift the gears._

 

“Do you know when you’ll be released?”

 

“No. I just have come round.”

 

“So the weekend perhaps,” the general states.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“They may release you before him, Mrs. Lancelot.”

 

“If they do, I’ll stay here. With him.”

 

“Very well. Here’s my number,” he says as he hands Celia a card. “Call if you need anything. A rental car, a ride home, help transporting your belongings. I’ll be in touch if we get a lead on who hit you.”

 

“Thank you inspector,” both say as he leaves, closing the door after him.

 

_Was that strictly for show? His way of letting me know he’s watching?_ “How are you feeling, Love?” he asks, not bothering to hide the fact he’s exhausted and in pain.

 

“Other than generally being sore from breaking my foot and ankle, I’m alright. You had me worried though.” _And you stopped breathing for a time. The Doctor told me to be prepared..._

 

He turns to look at her and sees her expression. “Celia?”

 

She tries to smile, but it doesn’t reach her eyes, and she knows he knows there’s more. “You stopped breathing for several minutes. They weren’t sure you were going to make it,” she says as her voice breaks.

 

_Damn. No wonder I feel like shit._ “I’m alright now. I’m sorry for worrying you,” he says, unsure of anything better he could say.

 

Celia squeezes his hand and both seem to lapse into their own thoughts, eventually drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

After enduring a couple weeks of therapy and tests, they are both released from the hospital with instructions to follow up immediately if any odd symptoms occurs. After signing several forms, they are given fresh clothes and after changing, they are escorted to the lobby where a man in a white button-down shirt, faded blue jeans and a cowboy hat and boots is waiting, holding a sign that says ‘Lancelot.’

 

_Oh bloody Hell. Seriously?!_ “Over there, please.” he says to the person pushing his wheelchair, despite his protest of using one at all. _Have we been compromised? Why else would he send him?_ “I take it you’re our ride, mate?” Richard says as he and Celia are pushed over to the man.

 

Colt looks at him and nods, “Yep. The inspector couldn’t make it, so he had me come to fetch ya,” he says as he takes a second glance at his passengers. “The car’s out here,” he says and leads them to a waiting vehicle. He opens the rear door for Richard and helps Celia into the front seat. Richard makes it to the seat behind her and their driver nods to the orderlies and heads around to the driver’s side. They start the drive in silence. After a mile or two, the man looks in the mirror to see the other man apparently asleep. _Damn. I swear he looks a lot like Saber. But he talks differently, acts differently. Gave no indication he knows me. But why else would the general give me such an errand?_ He turns to his other passenger. “I was told to take ya’ll to your place for tonight. That tomorrow we’d see about gettin’ ya a car.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” she replies, not looking at the man beside her.

 

“I’m just following orders ma’am,” he replies.

 

“Have we met before?” Colt asks casually, glancing to the man in the backseat in his rearview mirror.

 

Richard gives no indication of having heard the man. Not even a muscle twitch, aside from steady breathing.

 

“He’s had a rough go of it. This is the first time out since the wreck,” Celia says quietly.

 

“So, Mrs. Lancelot,”

 

“Please, you can call me Celia, Sir.” she replies. “Only my students have to call me Professor or Mrs. Lancelot.”

 

Colt gives a quick nod. “Alrighty then. You can call me Bill,” he says flashing his most charming smile. “Not sure how long you’ll be stuck with me. The inspector made it sound like I’ll be followin’ ya’ll around for a while. His exact words were ‘until I recall you.’ With him, that’s never a good sign.”

 

“I see,” she replies, obviously uneasy.

 

The two lapse into silence and soon both passengers are obviously asleep. Colt keeps glancing to the man behind him. A feeling nagging him that he can’t place.

 

Several hours pass and he stops for fuel. Pulling in beside a pump, he cuts the engine and opens the door.

 

The sudden stoppage of motion and rush of cold air stirs Richard awake and he looks around. “Any clue where we are?” he asks Celia who is also looking around.

 

“I’d guess about two-thirds of the way home.”

 

Richard opens his door and slowly gets out of the car, stretching as he does so. He makes his way to the other side of the car, where Colt is pumping the gas and cursing the cold. “It’s actually quite a bit warmer than the last day we attempted to go home from holiday. Less wind too,” he says obviously finding the other man’s discomfort amusing.

 

Colt turns and studies the man, still unable to shake the nagging feeling in his gut that something is off with the man. “So, how long ya been teachin’?” he asks.

 

“Nearly a decade,” Richard replies. _Technically true._

 

“What do ya teach?”

 

“I’m the Associate Professor of Heritage Studies, Celtic Mythology and Arthurian History.”

 

“Sounds rather boring to me.”

 

Richard smiles and shakes his head. “You’ll find that up here, such things broker an interest. Heritage is honored. Cherished. A source of pride for those of us born here.”

 

“Well, more power to ya,” he replies as he finishes pumping the fuel and seals up the compartment. _Maybe he just reminds me of him, because he’s from this area. I can’t see Saber even pretending to teach somethin’ like that. Even he would get bored after a month or so._

 

The rest of the ride is uneventful and both Richard and Celia are grateful to climb into their own bed. They nearly pass out as soon as they hit the pillows. Sometime during the night, Richard moves so that Celia is sleeping with her back against him, his casted arm resting on her waist.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use them without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later, Richard has just finished a class when several students come rushing in looking panicked. Looking up, he sees their faces. “What’s wrong?” he asks warily.

 

“There’s a guy with a gun in the Lit hall,” one man replies as they head away from the door.

 

Richard stands up and turns off the lights. “Remain here and stay quiet,” he says in a whisper. “Shut this door after I go out. Don’t come out until an all clear is given.” He sees several nods and he heads down the hall, turning the corner.

 

“Let the woman go,” Colt says firmly. “Take whatever ya want from the office an let her go.”

 

“You let me out of here unharmed and I _might_ let her go.” comes the reply from an unknown male voice.

 

Celia whimpers in fear.

 

“It’s alright, Mrs. Lancelot. I’m not gonna let him take you outta this building,” Colt says in a soothing tone. “This is your last warning. I don’t miss.”

 

The other man laughs and Richard hears two shots and a scream just as he turns the corner. Colt shoots the Outrider who had Celia, it disintegrates instantly and she falls to the floor. A movement catches his eye “Colt! Down!” he calls out in his lighter accent more familiar to the cowboy as he swoops down, shoving Celia to the ground as he fires his blaster at a second assailant, killing him instantly. Wincing when he lands on his still-casted arm.

 

Colt looks to where the puddle remains of his near assailant, then to the man who just saved his life, then to the other puddle near Celia and Richard, as Richard is putting his blaster away and sitting up, checking on his wife. “Someone had better tell me just what the fuckin’ Hell is goin’ on here?” he finally says. He then hits his com. “General. Just had two Outriders try an’ hurt Mrs. Lancelot. I think we need to talk.” He mutters a reply and disconnects before turning back to his charges.

 

“We need to clear the building first. Make sure all potential Outriders are gone and get the civilians out of here,” Richard says matter-of-factly. His mind running mental checks on his condition, his wife’s condition, and that of his friend. “Are you injured?” he asks Colt as he does a once-over of him looking for signs of injury. _Does he really not know who I am?_

 

Colt looks at the man, still trying to work it all out. “No,” he replies as he decides the other man has a point and they begin clearing the building room by room, as other star sheriffs arrive posing as various inspectors and crime scene techs. Soon the building is closed off and taped off, no one permitted to enter the room as Richard, Colt, the general, and Celia are all sitting in Richard’s classroom.

 

* * *

 

 

“Will someone please let me know what the Hell is going on?” Colt says as they all stand in silence. He looks to Richard, “And how did you know that my friends call me Colt?!”

 

Richard takes a breath to keep from laughing, despite the situation. “You really weren’t briefed on this?” he asks, obviously thrown off, his lilt be lighter than it has been, more familiar to his friend. “I assumed you were just playing along.”

 

Colt looks at the man again, staring at him closely. “Playing along?! Playing along with wha - No…” he mutters as he walks around the man. “No...fuckin’ way.”

 

“This a ultra top secret mission, Mr. Wilcox. His identity must hold. However, given that you shot an assailant, we need to change who’s here. So I will have to figure out who to assign here. Perhaps someone more inconspicuous.”

 

“So you still believe I’m not compromised?” Richard asks, a bit surprised turning to the general.

 

“I don’t believe so,” the general replies as he turns to Celia, who is sitting at Richard’s desk, her hands in her lap trying not to breakdown. “You said they were after stuff in the office?” he asks Celia.

 

“I don’t know what they could have wanted. Ms. MacHale’s things were all boxed up and sent off, save the-”

 

“The what?” the general replies. Richard turns to her at her pause as well, his attention diverted from his former teammate.

 

“The laptop,” she replies slowly. “The laptop belonged to the university, but was taken home for use on grades and reports, emails…”

 

He nods and he looks between them all once more, debating their next move. “We need to borrow that laptop. I’ll get permission from the Headmaster.”

 

Celia gives him a small nod.

 

“Saber?!” Colt finally says as he stands before the other man looking at him closer.

 

Richard smiles. “Aye, Cowboy. You really had no clue?” he asks, obviously amused at the reaction. “Why didn’t you brief him, Sir?” he asks the general.

 

“I should have, but when you two were in that wreck, I needed to act fast to get an agent to you. I honestly thought he’d figure it out, having been a bounty hunter previously.”

 

“Wait...so this….” he looks to Celia, then to Richard and back several times. “This is all a cover?”

 

“Not all of it. We are legitimately married,” he replies as he sits on the corner of the desk.

 

Colt looks at his longtime friend again, still in shock. “I...you...look and act so...different.”

 

“I act as I likely would have done had I done this rather than join the command,” he replies with a shrug, his accent switching back to his heavier lilt.

 

Colt looks between the people in the room and shakes his head. “I sure as Hell hope I don’t ever have to find you. I had a feelin’ somethin’ was off, but you’re so...different I honestly didn’t recognize you.”

 

Richard chuckles. “I honestly was pissed when I was told of this assignment. I thought you had somehow gotten him to go along with it. Some sort of elaborate prank. I did not want this assignment, but overall, it’s been fun.”

 

“It’s not over yet,” the general reminds him. “Mr. Wilcox, report back to Cavalry Command and await orders there. Send word for April and Shinji to be waiting for my arrival. Tell them I will be giving them a new assignment,” he says slowly.

 

“Yes, sir,” Colt replies with a nod, casting one last look to Richard and Celia. _Married?_ He shakes his head and smiles, tipping his hat to them as he leaves to do as he’s been instructed.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use them without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________
> 
> I decided that since the last chapter was rather short, I'd post a second chapter today. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________

“Good God I will be glad when these exams are finished,” Celia says as she takes another sip of wine as she begins to read another paper.

 

Richard chuckles as he looks up from his laptop, giving her a sympathetic glance. “Do any of them show promise?” he asks as he takes a sip of his recently refilled scotch.

 

“A couple seem like they put thought into it, but I think several just got snockered and started typing.”

 

Richard laughs. “I empathize with you, Love. The ones I have are not much better.”

 

“I’m considering doing a mass email and giving them the weekend to re-submit their papers. Tell them that if they improve upon what they wrote, or actually stick to the subject at hand, I’ll give them whichever grade is higher. I know this term has been difficult on everyone.”

 

“That’s not a half bad idea,” he replies as he finishes his glass. “Perhaps I should do something similar. Only stating that with my students they need to search actual archives, not copy and paste things they find on random websites. I know it’s plagiarized when I can type the first sentence into a search engine and proceed to find the entire first paragraph of their ‘paper’.”

 

“Ugh. No wonder you’re hitting the scotch,” she replies as she rubs her temples. 

 

He hears the strain in her voice and looks up once more, “Are you alright?” he asks concern in his tone.

 

“I am debating calling it a night. I’m not sure I can stomach another paper right now.”

 

Richard nods. “Aye. I think we should both call it a day. It’s nearly one thirty now.”

 

Celia looks down at her clock on her laptop and sees he’s correct.  _ Blast. And we’ve got to be up by six.  _ Groaning, she debates sending the email before logging off, but decides against it. With her laptop shut down, she looks up to see Richard in the kitchen, rinsing out the glasses. “I’m glad you said something, I had completely lost track of time,” she says as she slowly makes her way to the kitchen. 

 

“You’re hurting,” he says as he sees her movement. “Now that you aren’t drinking, you should take something.”

 

Celia nods. “I was coming to do just that,” she replies as she opens a cupboard and gets a pill from her medicine bottle and swallows it. 

 

He nods as he finishes washing the rest of the dishes from their dinner hours before and turns towards their bedroom. “Let’s get changed and sleep while we can,” he says as they make their way across the small living area.  _ She’s favoring that leg again. _ They change and both pass out almost as soon as they climb into bed.

  
  


* * *

 

“So, would you like to remain here for Christmas, or take a holiday?” Richard asks as Celia takes a seat in the chair he just vacated for her. Him taking a spot against the corner of his desk. 

 

Celia looks at him in surprise. “We could actually go away?” she asks.

 

Richard smiles. “If you want to, yes. A bed and breakfast perhaps?” 

 

Celia smiles. “That would be nice. If they let us leave. Our holiday is less than two weeks.”

 

“Well, there is that,” he admits. “I suppose we should head to the assembly after we drop our laptops off at IT.”

 

“What is the assembly?”  _ I hate we have to play this charade. But he’s supposed to be showing me how things are done. Nevermind I’ve technically been here longer. But we never know when someone’s listening.  _

 

“An orientation for incoming students. We will most likely be meeting our next term’s students. And those who are retaking their classes due to this term’s troubles.”

 

“I still don’t get why we’re doing that.”

 

“To give those who were displaced a chance to do better. They are having to take on the extra class, but I think it’s a good idea. Perhaps things will be better this time around.”

 

“I’m just glad they’re incorporating them into already established class times, not adding more on us.”

 

“Aye. So I am.”

 

“So why are they taking our laptops? We’re already assigned for the coming term.”

 

They wipe them after each semester, supposedly to help keep the network more secure. We get them a couple days before the new term.”

 

“I suppose I can see that.”

 

“I certainly don’t envy the techs. They have to go through all the computers searching for illegal downloads and the like.”

 

“Ugh. That doesn’t sound like a pleasant job,” she replies as she stands up. She grabs her cane, and takes her husband’s proffered arm and the two make their way to the assembly by way of the IT department.

 

They enter the IT area and stop at the reception desk.

 

“Can I help you?” A young woman says, only half turning around as she sorts a table full of recently returned laptops. Her ponytail swings as she moves her head counting, her fingers touching each item in a stack, she adds a bright pink sticker to each one. 

 

“We need to add to your inventory,” Richard says lightly.

 

“Of course,” she replies as she turns around to receive the laptops. “Name?” she asks as she looks up and barely manages to school her shock. 

 

“Lancelot.” Richard replies after a moment as he holds out his laptop. _ April? _

 

_ Saber?! I know dad said he looked different, but I didn’t expect such a stark change.  _  "And you ma’am?” the woman asks as she forces herself not to focus on the man in front of her as she takes the laptop from him and puts a pink sticker on it before setting it to the side.

 

“Lancelot,” she replies.

 

“Um, I thought that was his name,” April says confused. 

 

“It is my name as well.”

 

“We’re married,” Richard states. “She has only been here a few weeks.”

 

“Ah. I see,” April replies as she takes the woman’s laptop.  _ Married?! Daddy certainly left out a couple of details. _ She places a pink sticker on it and takes the two adding them to her pile behind her. “See you in a couple of weeks,” she says brightly handing them each a piece of paper.

 

“See you then,” Richard replies as he and Celia turn and make their way to the assembly hall.  _ Well, now I’m certain things have gone south. If she’s here, I’m sure Shinji must be around someplace. _

 

They make their way towards the front with the other teachers, heading to their departmental area, they take seats at a table near some other teachers from their building. Slowly over the next couple of hours, they meet some familiar and new faces that they will be teaching after the winter break.

 

* * *

 

They are walking back to their car, slowly weaving out of the mass of students and faculty when a young man so intent with something on his phone walks right into them, falling on his rear, his phone, books, and papers scattering. 

 

“I...I’m sorry. Excuse me,” the young man says with an Asian accent as he starts scrambling for his phone and papers. 

 

Richard manages to keep the two of them upright, and after making sure his wife was steady, he kneels down to help gather the papers for the young man. “Are you alright?” he asks the young man who seems frazzled as he slips a paper to Richard, looking as if he’s checking to be sure he has all of his papers. Richard sees the motion and picks up the small paper and slips it into his coat pocket as he picks up the younger man’s books. 

 

“Yes. Um, thank you. I’m sorry for not paying attention. Was trying to map out my classes,” he stammers, trying not to go wide-eyed when he gets a good look at his former commander. _ The general wasn’t kidding when he said his appearance and mannerisms are vastly different. Had I not locked in on his phone, I never would have known it was him. _

 

“What classes are you taking?” Richard asks casually as he hands the man his books. 

 

“Because I am a transfer student, I have to take a writing class. I have a Mrs. Lan-ce-lot,” he says slowly. “I also taking a grammar class with same teacher.”

 

Celia smiles, “Well, it looks like you’re going to be seeing a lot of me. I’m Mrs. Lancelot,” she says. “What is your name?” 

 

“Saito, Izumi,” he replies giving a small bow. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” she replies. “The building you’re looking for it the one to the left. Next to the tower,” she says as she turns and points in the direction she indicated. “However, it is currently locked up for the term. So, you won’t be able to get in.”

 

“Oh, um….thank you,” he replies. “I will see you later,” he says as he turns and focuses on his phone again, dodging people as he makes his way across campus, the opposite direction from where he had been heading.

 

“I suppose his papers will be different.”

 

Richard laughs as they make their way to their car, “Aye, I’m sure it will be, Love,” he says as he closes her door before going round to the driver’s side.  After backing out, they start their drive home, neither saying much.

 

“Are you alright?” she asks, noting her husband’s unusual quietness. 

 

“Aye. Just tired, Love,” he replies. His mind goes back to the paper currently in his coat pocket.  _ ‘Sincia is teaching in the Education Dept. You may be compromised. I’ll be close - Shinji.’  _ He runs the note over in his mind several times, trying to sort out any possible solution.  _ Why is she here? I suppose I should be glad she’s well across campus from me. If I’m lucky, we will never cross paths. _

 

Celia starts to say something more, but notes his tension and decides against it. 

 

* * *

 

They’re nearly home before Richard speaks again, “Have you thought any more about going away for the holiday?” he asks, startling her from her reverie. 

 

“It would be lovely to get away, especially after the shooting. But are you sure it’s a good idea?”

 

_ No, I’m not sure it’s a good idea, but it would be a welcome distraction. _ He pulls into the garage and they make their way into the house. He enters first, checking for signs of intrusion. Finding none, he hangs his coat on the row of  hooks near the door, then takes her coat from her and hangs it beside his. “I think it might be for the best. Maybe we could go to a bed and breakfast near Inverness. It’s not so far that those tailing us can’t get to us, but it’s far enough from here that perhaps no one will bother us. We never did really get a honeymoon,” he adds with a smirk. 

 

She grins at his insinuation as she heads to the cupboard, using the cane to keep her balance. “This is true. And a distraction from everything would be nice.”

 

“Indeed,” he replies as she passes him two bowls and he dishes out stew from the slow cooker beside the stove. He grabs two glasses and takes them and his bowl to the table as she takes her bowl to the table. He turns and gets silverware before grabbing the wine from the fridge. Setting everything down, he pours them each a glass before taking his seat across from her. He watches her as they both start eating, neither one saying much.  _ She looks tired. _

 

Celia looks up to see him watching her as they eat. “Is everything alright, Richard?” she asks.

 

He slowly nods. “I suppose so,” he replies slowly. “Just so much has been going on and you look tired. I know your foot and ankle still trouble you more than you want to let on. So I worry.”

 

“It’s not healing as quickly as I hoped it would,” she admits.” I know it’s only been six weeks, but I was far better off at this point the last time. And you’re faring far better with your hand and wrist since going to OT.”

 

“Well, you refractured the same bone and all but shattered the other. It’s not quite the same as before, Love. The joint and bones are weaker. They will take more time to fully heal. Maybe we can find a place that has a hot tub or jacuzzi in the room, We could work your ankle in the hot water. It might help. I could look on the net later at places if you’d like.”

 

She nods. “That would be lovely. We only have a shower here.”

 

“Aye, perhaps when this is all over I can see about getting an indoor pool at the estate.”

 

“Or a hot tub in our bedroom,” she replies with a smirk.

 

His expression mirrors hers, “We might never leave our room then.”

 

She blushes deep scarlet, but laughs. “We’d have to eat, you know.”

 

“Room service,” he says nonchalantly, giving her a wink as he stands up and takes their dishes to the sink.

 

She watches his every move closely.  _ Is he seriously flirting? _   “When would you want to leave?” she manages to ask in a neutral tone. “I have that ortho appointment at the hospital in the morning,” she adds as she stands up and takes her now empty glass to the sink where he’s washing out the other dishes.

 

“That’s right. What time is that appointment?”  _ I’d forgotten about it. _

 

“Nine forty-five. Supposed to check-in at nine-thirty.”

 

He nods. “At least we won’t have to get up as early.”

 

“Aye. We can laze around a bit for once.”

 

“True,” he replies as he turns to her and kisses her briefly. “That will certainly be a welcomed change.” His gaze lingers on her before they both turn to make their way to the bedroom, him stopping briefly to ensure both doors are secured. 

 

He comes into the room, just as she’s pulled off her pants and top. She’s working on pulling her arms from her bra straps when he steps behind her and unclasps it. “You could have waited, not that I’m complaining,” he says as he tosses the item into the laundry basket as he places a light kiss on her neck, causing her to shiver, goosebumps appearing on her flesh. “I would have been happy to help.”

 

She shivers again at the sensation of his breath on her neck and smiles, craning her neck so she can see him with a sideways glance. “I’m sure,” she replies with a smirk. 

 

His hands slide to her waist and he turns her so she’s facing him and kisses her again. She kisses him back and he goes to pick her up and she squirms from his grasp. 

 

“Oh no you don’t,” she says eyeing him seductively. “You’re still dressed. You want to join me, you’d best remedy that situation,” she replies as she heads to the bed and climbs under the covers.

 

“You madam are evil,” he says as he works to quickly remove his clothes and turn off the light before climbing in beside her and pulling her against him and kisses her deeply. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use them without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________

They are heading out of the hospital when Richard’s cell goes off. “Yes?” he says as he connects the call after fishing the phone from his pocket, momentarily releasing his wife’s hand. They stop, stepping to one side of the hallway while he talks.

 

“I need you and your wife to stop by the university today,” says a familiar female voice on the line.  _ God that seems weird to say. _

 

“I thought the University was closed for the holidays,” he replies.

 

“It is, sans the IT department. We have each department an assigned block of time to stop in and get their laptops for next term. Your block starts in an hour. And goes until one.”

 

_ What is going on? _   “I see. It would have been nice to have been informed earlier,” he replies.  _ Something must have changed. _

 

“I apologize,” she says sincerely. “The IT director thought the email had been sent, but due to server issues that happened before my arrival, it sat in a queue until I saw it this morning. Had I known yesterday, I would have mentioned it. I had been told it would be January when these were passed out again, thanks to the guy I’ve replaced.” 

 

“I suppose that made for a late night for you,” he replies getting a curious look from Celia. He holds up a finger and gives her an ‘I’ll explain shortly’ look. She nods and waits for the call to end. “Yes, we’ll see you in about an hour. Thank you,” he replies as he ends the call and returns his phone to his pocket before offering his arm once more. “We need to run by the university. Evidently, they are issuing the laptops today,” he says as they make their way to their car.

 

“Why are they doing that?” she asks as he gets into the driver’s seat. 

 

“I’m not entirely sure. The woman that called, I think is the one from yesterday. She just said they had intended to send out an email earlier in the week. That she had been misinformed as to when they’d be reissued. She found the email in the queue and instead of forcing it through, she’s been calling everyone.”

 

“Ugh. I don’t envy her.”

 

Richard laughs as they turn out of the parking garage. “Neither do I,” he replies. “Good thing you had this appointment, or we’d have been gone already.”

 

“We’ll still get there this evening won’t we?”

 

“Aye, just a little later than I’d have liked.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

They stop for an early lunch at a small pub before heading to the university. They see few cars there when they arrive, though a few were leaving headed down the drive. Most were vehicles he recognized.  _ Perhaps I’m being overly paranoid. _ He pulls into a spot closer to the building than he normally would, comes around and helps Celia out. They make their way into the IT building, finding it mostly empty. 

 

“Oh good, you’re here,” April says as the couple enter the office. She turns to the table behind her, now holding only a dozen laptops. “Let’s see...Lancelot…” she mutters as she runs her finger over the pink stickers, reading the names. “Here we are. Lancelot, Richard and Lancelot, Celia,” she says as she turns back around to face them, laptops in hand. “They should already be set up with your preassigned credentials. Though you may need to login to your email and let it run setup. I recommend doing so as soon as possible, to be sure you get all your messages. Oh, and new this term, they are all equipped with a SIM card. You won’t need wifi now. They log you into the staff network anywhere you go.”

 

Both nod and take their laptops, setting them down briefly when she hands them each a bag. They put them in their bags and wait to sign their paperwork. 

 

“Here you go,” April says as she pulls the paper from the printer, placing one in front of each of them, then handing both a pen. Both sign their names and return the pens and papers. April takes them and places them into a drawer and turns back to them with a smile. “I think we’re all set here. We shall see you again January seventh.”

 

“The seventh?” Both Richard and Celia reply.

 

“Yes. Something about having classes resume on the tenth, staff and instructors returning after something called twelfth night. It’ll be in your emails. Enjoy your holiday,” she says brightly.

 

“You as well,” they both say as they take their laptops. Richard grabs both, slinging them onto his left shoulder before offering Celia his right arm. “Shall we be off, Love?” Celia gives him a warm smile and a quick nod and the couple give a small wave to the tech as they turn and head back out into the cold.

 

“Should we drop our laptops off at home?” Celia asks as they start down the main drive of the campus.

 

“We’ve got a pretty heavy storm headed in this evening. I figure we should get going to hopefully get there before it rolls in.”  _ And I’m fairly certain the SIM has a tracker, so they know where we are at all times. So best to have them with us.  _ “We do have time to grab a coffee to go, if you’d like.”

 

Celia perks up a bit. “That would be good. Something warm to help get rid of this chill.”

 

“The wind is rather biting, isn’t it?” he asks as they merge into traffic. “I was thinking we should hit the café near the eighty-two, it has a drive-up.”

 

“That works for me.”

 

* * *

 

They pull up to a building made to resemble a castle. The drive is cobblestoned and as soon as they park near the entrance, a doorman approaches their car pushing a luggage cart. “Good evening, Sir, Madam,” the young man says as he approaches, his brown-blonde hair cut short, his eyes a deep blue. He stands a few inches shorter than the man he’s assisting, and looks to be in his early teens. “May I take your bags?’ he asks as Richard makes his way to the passenger door and opens it for Celia, helping her out of the car. 

 

“Thank you, Sir. That would be much appreciated,” Richard replies with a nod. “Please be mindful of the laptops.”

 

“Aye, Sir,” the young man replies as he starts unloading their suitcases and the laptops. He closes the trunk and Richard locks the car as he and Celia make their way into the lodge. 

 

They step in and immediately feel the heat coming from the roaring fire in the lobby. In the corner, a large tree decorated with random trinkets and lights glitters adding to the homey feel. Celia looks around in awe at how well the place is decorated, various garlands, popcorn strings, candles, all adding to the decor. The doorman follows them with their cart as they approach  the large stone desk. A man and woman are in deep discussion when Richard and Celia reach them. The pair behind the desk realize someone is there and turn to face the couple, smiles on their faces.

 

“Good evening,” the tall dark-haired lanky man says. “Do you have a reservation?”

 

“Aye. Lancelot,” Richard replies.

 

“Lancelot…” the man says as he swipes through several screens. “Ah yes. Here we are,” he says as he swipes a card. “I just need photo Identification and your credit card, Sir.”

 

Richard takes out the requested items and hands them to the clerk. 

 

The clerk takes them and after scanning the ID and swiping the card, he passes them back along with the key card. “Here you go. You will be in the southeast tower suite. I hope you find it to your liking. As per your request, the room does have a large garden tub with the jets in the en suite washroom as well as a full-size shower. Angus will show you to your suite,” he says as he notices the cane in Celia’s hand. “Angus, take them through the employee hall, they can use the employee elevator this time. It is a far closer walk from here.”

 

“Aye, Sir,” Angus replies as he nods to the couple and leads them down a hallway before turning right down and through a door marked ‘employees only’. After they are in the smaller hallway, they turn left and he swipes his badge to activate the elevator. “I will gladly move your vehicle to the lot just down from your suite if you’d like,” he says as they step into the elevator, the doors closing behind them. “So that if you decide to venture out during your stay, you don’t have to navigate the halls.”

 

“Let’s leave it be for tonight,” Richard replies as the doors open and Angus steps out first, he and Celia following suit. “We can decide on the morrow if we want the car moved. I could always fetch it and bring it round.” They head through a second door, then turn left down the hallway, where tapestries are hung on the stone walls, electric sconces made to look old set every meter or so.  _ Rather private. I see no other rooms. I hope that’s a good thing. _

 

“Aye, Sir. If you change your mind, just call the desk. I’m on call for the week,” Angus replies as they stop at a door just down the hall from the elevator. “Here we are, Sir.”

 

Richard nods and uses his card to gain entry, Celia, then Angus enter the room behind him. 

 

“I hope you find this room to be satisfactory,” Angus says as he sets the laptops side by side on a small desk in the corner. “The bedroom is through the door there,” he says with a nod. “Shall I place your suitcases in there for you?”

 

“We can take them from here. Just leave them by the desk for now if you would.”

 

“Of course, Sir.” Angus does as requested and turns to leave. 

 

Richard follows the man to the door. “Was the information online correct in that we can order room service?” he asks the man as he opens the door for the doorman as he pushes the cart.

 

“Aye, Sir. It takes about half an hour to an hour, once you order if you want a full meal. A la carte items can be ordered anytime. Meal times are listed in the menu in the top drawer of the desk. Have a lovely stay.” 

 

“Thank you,” Richard replies and hands the man some cash. The man takes it after a brief hesitation before leaving, the door closing after him. Richard secures the locks and turns to see where Celia is.

 

Celia has taken a seat on the small couch and is looking around at the room. Across from the couch is a large gas stone fireplace, which had been turned on prior to their arrival. “It’s lovely, Richard,” she says with a smile. “I am glad you decided we could do this. Even if it’s only a short time.”

 

“We can try and stay a few more days, if it’s available, since they gave us five extra days off,” he replies as he sits down beside her. “I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

 

She smiles and moves so her head is on his shoulder. “It would be nice. Though this isn’t the place I thought we were going.”

 

He places his arm around her and laughs. “I booked three places. As I researched, I decided this one is the most secured. I did an auto check-in at one about thirty kilometers away, so it appears we are there. I bought a gift card to use here. So, it should be harder to track.”

 

Celia looks up at the man she’s currently resting against. “You are devious, aren’t you?” she says amused.

 

He leans down and kisses her briefly. “I simply want to be careful. I don’t care to have our ‘honeymoon’ interrupted.”

 

She smiles as she stifles a yawn. “I suppose we should put our luggage in the bedroom. Then look over the menu options.”

 

He nods. “That sounds like a solid plan. I suppose that means I need to get up,” he adds with a smirk.

 

“Aye,” she replies with a groan as she shifts so she’s no longer resting against him. 

 

“You could wait here and look over the menu while I put our things away,” he says as she moves from him. He stands up and walks over to the desk and pulls out a large menu. “Looks like they have a menu listed through New Year’s,” he says as he glances over it before handing it to her. “Take your time. And order anything you’d like. If this counts as our honeymoon, we will certainly make the best of it,” he says as he grabs the handle of each suitcase and starts for the bedroom.

 

Celia starts looking over the menu, though she looks over the top, watching him as he enters the bedroom. _ I can't believe he actually did this. How the Hell can he pay for this on his Teacher's salary? I suppose this could be some of his inheritance.  _ He enters the bedroom room and out of her sight, so she diverts her attention to the menu once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Richard enters the bedroom and makes his way to the large wooden dresser and wardrobe placed on the wall to the right of the large king-sized canopy bed, against the wall for the washroom. Directly across from the bed is another gas fireplace, a fire already going, though not as brightly as the one in the lounging area. The hearth made of large stones and is set off with a large wooden plank as a mantle, red, green and gold candles intertwined with evergreen garland decorate it, giving the room an almost cabin feel. He pulls out the luggage rack folded up between the dresser and wardrobe and dresser, then places Celia’s suitcase on it and proceeds to place her things either in a drawer or in the wardrobe. Once it is emptied, he sets it to to the far side of the wardrobe and proceeds to do the same with his things. He then heads to the washroom and looks to see how it’s set up.  _ Far better than the pictures. I’m glad I decided to come here. _ He then turns and heads back out to where his wife is fully involved in reading the menu and doesn’t notice his return. “Find anything you like?” he asks, his voice making her jump and he laughs as he takes a seat beside her again.

 

“Several things,” she replies. “I’d eat most of what they offer.”

 

“Well, we should probably place an order, and ask them to bring it up when they can.” They decide on a meal and a bottle of champagne to go with their meal. Thinking ahead, they order dessert and place their breakfast order for the next morning.

 

* * *

 

  
  


An odd noise stirs Richard awake. Shifting slightly, he looks to check the time to find the clock on the nightstand not working.  _ What the? It was on when we went to bed… _ Trying his best to minimize his movements, so as not to disturb the woman firmly pressed against him, he gets his left arm free and reaches for his phone charging on the nightstand. After nearly knocking it off the nightstand, he manages to grab it and bring it so he can see it.  _ It’s not charging. Perhaps we lost power?  _ After ensuring his phone was charged, he opens his weather app and starts reading the newsfeeds.  _ Bloody Hell. One blasted storm. Glad we had no plans to go anywhere, though breakfast may not be quite what we’d ordered. _ Celia stirs beside him, looking up at him still half asleep. 

 

“Everything alright?” she asks.

 

“I think we’ve lost power. Thankfully the fireplaces are gas, so we shouldn’t have to worry about getting chilled. But the storm that is coming through has evidently deepened into a raging blizzard.”

 

“Good thing we’re staying in.”

 

He smiles and kisses her nose. “Exactly my thought.”

 

She smiles up at him and snuggles herself more against him. “Any idea what time it is?” she asks as a large gust of wind knocks something loose, a shutter or tree branch, neither are sure, but both jump at the thud against the window.

 

“Quarter of three,” he replies as he looks towards the window.  _ The wind seems to be picking up. Perhaps the storm is just beginning.  _

 

Celia grumbles as she shifts away from Richard, immediately regretting losing his warmth as she slips out of bed and heads to the washroom, leaving the door cracked for light from the fire. 

 

Richard takes the time to rise from the bed as well, walking over to the window and pulling the curtain back slightly.  _ Damn, this is one helluva storm. Glad we made it here before it hit.  _ All he sees is white. The snow is blowing horizontally. As he strains to see, he realizes he can’t see the other towers. The wind is a constant roar and the windowpanes are icing over.  _ I probably should turn the gas up on both fireplaces. _ He closes the curtain just as Celia comes back out. “The storm is really going,” he says as she heads back towards the bed. 

 

“Aye, I hear the wind. Is it snowing too?” she asks as she pulls the covers over her.

 

“It is,” he says as he turns the fire up a bit more. “I’m going to turn the fire up a little in the other room as well,” he says as he heads to grab his robe from the wardrobe before heading out the door.

 

Richard leaves the bedroom and walks over to the fireplace, adjusting the amount of flame, increasing it.  He walks over to the door, making sure it’s locked.  Satisfied the suite is secured, he walks back to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He returns the robe to the wardrobe before heading back to the bed and laying beside his wife. She immediately moves against him and he starts at how cold her skin is. “Perhaps we should see if the water is heated by gas. You’re ice cold, Love,” he says he pulls her closer, rubbing his hands over her in an attempt to warm her. 

 

She snuggles as tightly as she can against him. “That would require getting back out of bed.”

 

“True,” he replies. “I take it you’d prefer to remain here?” he asks as his hand goes to her hip. 

 

“Definitely,” she replies as she moves slightly to see him in the firelight. 

 

He kisses her and she runs her hand along his back as he shifts so he’s slightly over her. She moves slightly as he kisses her neck and then kisses his neck in response, eliciting a low growl from him before his mouth is once again on hers. Soon she’s gripping his shoulder blades, to keep him closer to her body, the kiss deepening as he moves fully over her.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use them without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________

 

“I can’t believe we have to go back today,” Celia grumbles as the alarm sounds, her husband stretching to reach it to silence it.

 

“I wish we could stay, Love. But we need to be used to our routine before classes begin again. “We have to check in Thursday morning. We’ve already stayed three extra days.”

 

Celia groans and pulls the covers over her head.

 

Richard laughs. “Come now, Love. At least you can still wake up with me. And we can start planning our next holiday. Maybe even take an entire summer term off?” he says, hoping to coax her from beneath covers as he makes a show of tugging on them.

 

She pulls the cover down slightly. “Really?” she asks, her eyes now uncovered.

 

He smiles at her. “Aye. I have thoroughly enjoyed our holiday. I would love to do something like this a few times a year.”

 

She lowers the cover so she is now covered from the chest down, her arms outside the covers, her fingers tracing a scar on his chest, causing goosebumps to form, though he tries not to react. “I know we couldn’t always do something this lavish. But just being away with you would be nice. No students, no stress, no worries.”

 

He nods and kisses her briefly. “Aye. True, we can’t go to quite this extreme frequently, but there are plenty of places that are nice. Even if they’re closer to Glencoe. I figure we should dine downstairs this morning, or we may miss checkout time.”

 

She gives him an impish grin. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

 

He laughs and kisses her again. “It is when we’re trying to get home at a reasonable hour.”

 

“I know, I know,” she begrudgingly concedes. “Can we at least use the tub once more before we go?”

 

“Of course,” he replies. “Do you wish to bathe then eat, or eat then bathe?”

 

“Yes,” she replies with a smirk.

 

He gets a mischievous glint in his eye and proceeds to get out of the bed and heads to the washroom. He turns on the water and after a minute, he stalks back to the bed and despite her protests, he scoops her up and carries her to the tub before placing her in it and climbing in beside her. “Decision made.”

 

* * *

  


They make their way to the dining room about an hour later. She walks slowly, but the pain is less, despite the three flights of stairs. Celia is walking hand in hand with Richard.

 

They are led to a table and shortly after, they are brought breakfast tea. They go to sipping their tea as various other items are doled out and served. As they eat, they discuss the upcoming term and schedules, a few having been changed since the end of the previous term.

 

Richard’s cell chimes and he sees it’s from the ‘inspector’. “Excuse me a moment, Love,” he says as he connects the call. “Hold a moment won’t you?” he asks as he gets up and steps into a side alcove outside the dining area. “Go ahead, inspector.”

 

“How has your vacation been?” the other man asks.

 

“Quite refreshing,” Richard replies. “We’re talking of taking another holiday this summer.”

 

“What if you’re not there then?”

 

“I’ll find a way for us to take it. Regardless. We considered this our hone-.” He looks towards the dining room and stops speaking when he sees a woman picking up Celia’s purse from the floor. The woman has her back to him, but seems to be apologizing to Celia, whom she’s just handed the purse to. Celia smiles at the woman and waves a dismissive hand and the woman again seems to be apologizing again before giving a wave and continuing on.

 

“Richard?”

 

“Oh, sorry. I noticed a woman picking Celia’s purse from the floor and seemingly returning it. Seems to be nothing. She’s moved on.”

 

“You’re sure it’s nothing?” he asks.

 

“Fairly sure.” _Though I swear I’ve seen the woman before._ “Was there a purpose to this call?”

 

“Oh, yes. I wanted you to know that we are putting more agents on this. Though I must admit how you handled your getaway was smart. We had quite a few agents focused on the wrong place, and managed to stumble across some Outriders while there.”

 

“So they know who she is?”

 

“No, they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But it gave me pause. We used your SIMs to track you, as I’m sure you expected.”

 

“Aye. I want you to know that you will have three cars near you on your travels back. I don’t want a repeat of your last return to campus.”

 

“Understood. I appreciate the heads-up. Will I know which vehicles they are?”

 

“I think you will. You’ll recognize the parking decals.”

 

“Very good. I should get back before Celia thinks something’s amiss.”

 

“I’ll be in touch,” comes the reply and the call disconnects.

 

Richard returns the phone to his pocket as he reenters the dining room, taking his seat once more.

 

Celia looks up and smiles, a hint of concern on her face. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Aye. The Inspector was checking in. He noticed we’d not been home. Wanted to be sure we were fine,” he replies as he goes to take a sip of his tea, surprised it’s not cold. A server brings out bowls of porridge and a tray of various things to add to it. Both fix their food and begin eating. “So, why was a strange woman holding your purse?” he asks after taking a few bites.

 

She swallows her bite and takes another sip of tea, “I had put my purse on the table, as I was going to take my morning pills before I forgot. I set it down but was watching a couple across the way who were laughing rather loudly when this woman tripped and proceeded to knock your chair and tea over along with my purse when she tried to catch herself. She was extremely embarrassed. Especially when my meds spilled out. Thankfully, the bottle was shut and the other pills are in the blister pack. She was extremely apologetic and so, I didn’t want to make her feel worse. The server came and changed the tablecloth, so I wished her well. I did check my purse, nothing seemed to be missing.”

 

“I saw most of what transpired. I’m glad you had sense enough to check your things,” he replies as they finish the porridge and the dishes are cleared to make way for plates of meat and eggs.

 

After finishing their meal, they return to their suite to finish packing up their belongings. Once packed, they call for the doorman and he loads up their things and they check out of the resort and begin their trek back home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use them without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________

 

The term starts off as many have before. Wet and bitterly cold. Most are still in the post-holiday blahs, and both instructors and students are slow to get into a routine. It is early in February when Richard and Celia are heading into classes for the morning when Celia gets a call on her cell. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Mrs. Lancelot?” a female voice says on the line.

 

“Speaking.”

 

“This is the IT director. Do you have your laptop with you?”

 

“Yes, it’s on my shoulder now. Why?”

 

“We’ve detected a virus on your machine. We need you to come drop it off right away.”

 

“I need it for my classes today.”

 

“We will issue you a new one. Best not to expose the laptop into our network any further.”

 

“Um, alright, I suppose. I’ll be over in a couple minutes.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

She ends the call and turns to Richard. “That was the IT department. My laptop somehow picked up a virus. They want me to return this one and say I can take another for the day, so I’m not without one for my classes.”

 

“We should let the students know we’ll be late, then walk over. They can wait a few minutes.”

 

“Good morning, Dr. and Mrs. Lancelot,” Izumi says as he approaches the pair, glancing to Richard, giving him a small nod.

 

“Good morning, Izumi,” Celia says brightly. “I hope you’ve been working on your paper.”

 

“Hai. I mean yes, Ma’am. I am almost finished.”

 

“So glad to hear it,” she replies before turning to her husband. “I don’t want us both to go late to class, Richard.”

 

“Izumi, would you mind walking with my wife to the IT department. She needs to swap out her laptop.”

 

“I will be happy to help,” he says giving both a charming smile. His eyes meet Richard’s and Richard gives him a small nod.

 

“I sincerely appreciate it. I’ll let your other student’s know you shall arrive presently, Love,” he says before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 

* * *

  
They head their separate ways and Richard heads first to her classroom to find several students sitting in a circle talking. He raps on the door frame and several heads turn his direction. “Good morning. Mrs. Lancelot is running a few minutes late. She had to run to IT to swap out her laptop. She should be here shortly. She said to get logged in and work on your papers until she arrives.” Several mutter their understanding, so after a quick glance around, he turns to go around to the next hall to his classroom, where he hears a lot of laughter.  _ Now what? _ He enters the room to find that one of the students has taken one of his swords down from its’ holder on the wall, and another a lance and they are pretending to fight with the items. He allows the door to close with a thud, causing all the students to jump and turn in his direction. The one with the lance drops it, just as the other student went to swing the sword towards him. Richard grabs the lance, blocks the blow and disarms the student, the sword now in his other hand. “I expect this sort of behaviour from high school students, not doctoral candidates,” he says in a rather harsh tone. “Get to your seats. Now!” He places the sword and lance back in their holders, and secures them before turning to the two students who had been playing with the items. These items are extremely dangerous for those who do not know how to properly handle them. You could have easily beheaded your friend,” he says harshly, his anger barely in check. “They are NOT toys, but my training sword and a lance that was believed to belong to an Arthurian knight. If I  _ ever _ see any of you touch these again, I will request your immediate expulsion.” He takes a couple calming breaths before continuing his lecture, glaring at the two guilty students. “I am still considering what to do with the two of you. If you are not properly trained to use a weapon, you have no business touching one.” The students all stare at him in stunned silence. 

 

“Um, Professor, how...how did you do that?” a female student asks from the middle of the room after an extended stunned silence, none having seen their professor so angry before. “And what is the bigger sword?”

 

Richard looks to where the young woman who spoke is sitting, then goes and sits on the edge of his desk, debating his next words carefully, taking a few slow, calming breaths before replying. “My father taught me how to fence. I’ve held a sword since I could walk steadily. Swordsmanship is heralded as a source of pride in my family. The other sword that is locked up more securely is my family’s Claymore. It has been passed down since the 1500s at least.”

 

Several students turn to look at the sword again, one student starts attempting to draw it. “Is it sharp?” One student asks.

 

“Aye. It is kept sharp.”

 

“Where do you take it to have it sharpened?” a student towards the back asks.

 

“I do it myself. There are few I would entrust such a task to.”

 

“What you did was impressive, Sir.” Several other students murmur their agreements.

 

“I don’t wish to have paperwork to do in regards to a student accidentally beheading another,” he says dryly. “Now, how many of you have completed your outlines?” he asks getting a collective groan from the room. “That many eh?” he replies with a shake of his head. “Look,  _ you _ are the ones who chose Heritage studies. If you don’t want to do the work, don’t expect me to coddle you. Doing the work is your responsibility. All outlines are to be turned in no later than end of day Thursday. I will go over all of them and critique them and have them returned to you Monday.”

 

“Aye, Sir,” the class mumbles. 

 

He leaves them to their work and sits at his desk and opens his laptop to find a message waiting for him.  _ ‘Why was Shinji here?’ _

 

He reads the message again before realizing it’s from April. ‘He’s a student. You didn’t know?’

 

_ ‘I didn’t know what his assignment was. Why did Celia need to swap her laptop?’ _

 

‘Director said it had a virus. I thought you knew.’

 

_ ‘No. Haven’t seen the director today. I gave her a new laptop. SIM swapped.’ _

 

‘Thanks.’

 

_ ‘NP. GTG.’ _ Ends session.

 

_ Strange. Glad she was there. I’ll meet up with Celia for tea and see how it went. _ He starts going through emails and assignments that have been turned in. After some time, he looks at the clock and closes his laptop. “You’re dismissed, with the exception of my two want-to-be warriors.” Everyone takes their belongings and  leaves, save the two aforementioned students.

 

“I really should report the two of you,” he says, his tone firm as he looks at the two young men. “And dare I say that if I catch the slightest scent of alcohol on either of you in my classroom again I will not hesitate to report you. Instead, I think you both need to write an additional research paper on the history of Scottish warfare. You have until spring break to turn it in. No less than ten thousand words.” Both go to protest, but think better of it, simply nodding. “Good. Now go, before I change my mind.”

 

The two leave quickly, both relieved to have not been reported. 

 

Richard sighs as he looks to the clock and sees he has three more classes before his break.  _ Perhaps I’m not cut out for this. I hope Celia is faring better with her students. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use them without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________

“So, how are the papers going?” Celia asks as she comes out from the bedroom.

 

Richard looks up rubbing his temples.  _ She looks pale. _ “Are you alright?” he asks.

 

“Dinner isn’t sitting well,” she replies as she sits down across from him and places her head on her arms on the table.

 

“Would you like some peppermint tea, Love?” he asks. 

 

She looks up and nods. “That might help, if you don’t mind.”

 

“I’m glad for the break myself,” he replies as he stands up and stretches before going and filling the kettle to brew tea. He looks back towards Celia and sees she’s put her head back down. I wonder if the stress is getting to her?  _ She’s looked more tired the past few days. Maybe we should take a holiday. Getting away again might help.  _ He finishes the tea and takes it over and places her cup by her. “Here you are,” he says as he sits down with his tea and looks at the time. _ Ugh. Quarter of two. No wonder I feel like Hell. _ “Let’s finish our tea and call it a night.’

 

Celia slowly sips her tea, and nods. “Sounds good,” she says weakly. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to go in in the morning. I don’t feel well.”

 

“You don’t look like you do either,” he replies. “Do I need to take you to the emergency department?”

 

“No, I just want to lie down,” she replies as she gets up. She is heading to the bedroom when a wave of nausea hits and she rushes to the washroom, barely reaching the toilet when she starts throwing up. 

 

Richard comes in after her, and pulls her hair back from her face. “I don’t think you’re going to work in the morning. I think you’re staying here.” She goes to protest when another wave hits more violent than the first. “I’ll call us both off. I’ll have the students email us their work.”

 

She nods, not trusting herself to speak, a small moan coming from her mouth. 

 

He hands her a cup of water and she rinses her mouth out. Then he hands her a washcloth. He touches her forehead. “You don’t feel like you have a fever, but if you’re like this later in the morning, we should get you into a doctor.” 

 

She sits on the floor, moving so her back is against the wall as he eyes her with concern before he sits down beside  her. “I’m sorry,” she mumbles.

 

“I’m sorry for you. I know you’re not doing this on purpose.” They sit there in silence for a time. “Do you feel like you could lie down now?” She nods slowly and he stands up and offers her a hand up. He grabs the bathroom trash can and removes the bag, taking it with them, setting it beside the bed as he helps her into bed. After making sure she’s settled, he makes his way over to the other side of the bed and climbs in. He lays facing her, and she moves slightly so her back is touching him. Both drift off to sleep. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use them without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________

They make it to spring break, and Celia seems to improve, so after catching up on missed work, they decide to go to a hotel an hour away near the coast. They stop for afternoon tea at a small restaurant just off the highway not far from their hotel. They are seated and chatting as they wait for their food when Celia gets up to go to the restroom when she faints.

 

“Celia?” Richard says as he makes his way to where she’s dropped to the floor. She whimpers, but doesn’t open her eyes. A man appears behind him, kneeling down beside the pair.

 

“Is she breathing?” he asks.

 

Richard nods. “Aye. She’s not been feeling well,” he says concerned.

 

“They have ECWs on the way,” the man says. “I’m Dr. Matthews,” the man says. “How long has she not felt well?”

 

“About a week, but she seemed to be doing better. We’ve had midterms and lots of papers to grade, so it’s made for late nights and stress.”

 

The doctor feels for her pulse. “Her pulse is low. She may be dehydrated.” A commotion at the door and the medical workers enter and take her vitals. Richard watching all of them closely. One he is sure he recognizes, but she turns before he can get a good look at her. They load Celia onto the gurney and start towards the door, Richard following closely.

 

“Sir, you can’t ride with her. You can follow us. Put your flashers on and keep up,” the male medical worker says as the female tends to Celia.

 

He casts a worried glance to Celia, who is unconscious before nodding and rushing to the car. He fires up and pulls behind the ambulance, who pulls out when he sees him. They rush to the hospital, Richard pacing the ambulance, leaving a couple car lengths between them. His cell goes off and he swears before taking the call. “Yes?” he says, not bothering to hide his agitation.

 

“What is going on? You’re not in the same vehicle?”

 

“Celia fainted in the restaurant. She’s not felt well the past few days. I thought it was stress. Now I’m not so sure. I’m pulling into the hospital now.”

 

“I’ll be there shortly,” comes the reply as the call disconnects.

 

Richard parks his car and rushes into the emergency department heading straight to the information desk.

 

 

“Can I help you?” A woman says.

 

“My wife, Celia Lancelot was just brought in by ambulance.”

 

“Lancelot?” she repeats as she starts typing.

 

“That’s right.”

 

“Here we are,” she says as she looks up. “They’re taking her to room seven. Give me a moment and I’ll escort you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

A couple minutes later, he is entering the room assigned to her. He slides the glass open and sees Celia awake and talking with a nurse. She is in a hospital gown, her clothes in a plastic bag on the bed with her. She looks up and gives him a weak smile. “I’m sorry,” she says as a tear falls down her cheek.

 

He walks over and kisses her forehead. “You scared me. I’m glad you’re awake. How do you feel?” he asks.

 

“Tired,” she replies. “They said in the ambulance that my blood pressure was low. That is likely why I fainted.”

 

“Any clue what could have caused it?”

 

“Dehydration, most likely. From all the vomiting a few days ago. When I had the stomach flu.”

 

Richard nods. “Makes sense.”

 

“They asked me if I was on any medication.”

 

“S.O.P.” he replies.

 

“Huh?” she asks giving him a perplexed look.

 

“Sorry. Standard operating procedure. I would have been surprised if they hadn’t asked you such questions.”

 

“Which brings me to a few that I have for you after going over the labs they took enroute,” says a woman who looks to be close to her mid-fifties as she enters the room, followed by a med tech. “I’m Doctor Trista Ross. Head of women’s health.”

 

“Hello,” both Richard and Celia reply.

 

“I need to ask you some rather personal questions, Mrs. Lancelot. Would you rather he wait outside?”

 

“No,” she replies firmly.

 

“You’re certain? Some of these questions might be uncomfortable for a man to hear.”

 

Celia looks to Richard who shrugs. “It’s your call, Love. I will step out if you wish.” _Though I hope you say not to._

 

“You can stay. You might have answers I don’t recall.”

 

Richard nods.

 

“Very well. Are you sexually active?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How many partners?”

 

“One.”

 

“For how long have you been partners exclusively?”

 

“Um...about six to seven months.”

 

“Were you sexually active prior to that?”

 

“Not for several months.”

 

“I read on your report that you have been taking oral contraceptives. Is that correct?”

 

“Yes. I’ve been taking them nearly fifteen years.”

 

“Consistently?”

 

“Yes. I missed one dose years ago, but none in recent memory.”

 

“When is the last time you took your pill?”

 

“This morning.”

 

“When was your last menstrual period?”

 

“Ummmm…” Celia hesitates as she looks to Richard.

 

“I think you're due any time aren’t you? The last I recall was...just after Christmas Holiday.”

 

“Do you have my phone? I usually make a note in my calendar.”

 

Richard takes her purse and pulls out her phone and hands it to her.

 

Celia starts scrolling through her calendar and her eyes go wide in shock. “Um...right after new years. January twelfth. But I’ve...I haven’t stopped taking the pills.”

 

“Do you have them with you?” Dr. Ross asks.

 

“They’re in the car. We were on our way to take a holiday during spring break.”

 

“Well, according to my labs, you have extremely high levels of progesterone and estrogen in your body. This tells me either your pills are bad and giving you the symptoms of pregnancy or the pills were not really the correct pills and you are in fact pregnant. I need to do a cervical exam to know for certain.”

 

Both Richard and Celia stare at the woman in shock, neither sure they followed the conversation correctly.

 

“You think I’m…”

 

“Pregnant. Yes,” she replies with a nod. “Now, I need to do this exam. Do you wish him to stay?”

 

“If he’s willing to.”

 

“Can I face you?” he asks Celia, obviously a bit unnerved by the direction of conversation.  

 

She nods and reaches for his hand and he takes her trembling hand in his and turns his back to the doctor, who proceeds to begin the exam.

  


* * *

 

 

A couple hours later, Celia has been moved to a private room and is connected to a fetal monitor and other various equipment to monitor both her and her baby’s vitals. Richard is sitting in the chair beside her bed and they are talking quietly when a nurse walks to the doorframe and knocks.

 

“Yes?” Celia says looking up.

 

“There’s an Inspector Louvre asking to speak with you. He says it’s important.”

 

Celia looks to Richard who nods slightly. “You can let him come back.”

 

“I’ll bring him in,” the nurse replies as she turns to bring the inspector back.

 

“This should be an interesting conversation,” Richard mutters.

 

Celia smiles in spite of herself. “Aye.”

 

A knock and the door opens and the commander/inspector enters the room, the door closing behind him. “I doubt this is how either of you planned to spend your spring break,” he says as he enters the room. “Have they come back with the reports on your meds?” he asks.

 

“Not yet. Thank you for fetching them from the car for us,” Richard says as he offers his seat to the other man and sits on the edge of the bed.

 

“Glad I was able to help, though I thought you kept your meds in your purse.”

 

“Only when I haven’t taken them, like when we eat out for breakfast. Otherwise, if we’re traveling, they are in my laptop bag.”

 

“I see. Have they figured out why you passed out?” he asks Celia.

 

“Yes,” she replies.

 

“And?”

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

He stares at her in shock, looking between both of them for signs of jest and seeing none. “How far along?”

 

“Not sure yet,” Richard replies. “We’re still awaiting results of more blood and urine tests.”

 

“I see,” the other man says. _Now I really should pull him from this. But that wouldn’t get rid of the danger to her. I’m sure she’s most likely been compromised. But I don’t want to tell them right now._

 

“Obviously, this took us both by surprise,” RIchard states as he watches his commanding officer.

 

“Obviously,” the other man agrees.

 

“We’re still attempting to process this ourselves. So we’d appreciate you keeping this bit of knowledge to yourself for now.” _God knows I don’t need the other three harassing me about this._

 

“I will, for now. But if things change, they may need to know. So they can better protect her.”

 

“Fine,” Richard replies quietly.

 

“Why did they need the medications?”

 

“To see if they’d been tampered with. The doctor feels that someone may have somehow swapped her birth control pills for placebo pills. Evidently her hormone levels are way off.”

 

“So you might not have had a stomach flu, but morning sickness?”

 

“Evening sickness is more accurate for me,” Celia replies. “I am just more tired in the morning than I’ve been, but I thought it was due to the late nights of grading papers.”

 

“A reasonable assumption. Do you kno-”

 

“Well, Mrs. Lancelot, I hav- Oh, I didn’t realize you had someone else here. I need to go over her test results. Would you please wait down the hall in the waiting room, I’ll let you know when we’re done,” the doctor says in a tone boding no arguments.

 

The general looks to the couple who nod and he stands up. “I’ll come back to finish our discussion later,” he says as he takes his leave, casting one last glance at the nervous looking couple.

 

“Now, first off, I want to confirm that yes, you are pregnant, as if the fetal monitor wasn’t enough proof,” she says kindly. “Next, you are approximately eight to nine weeks along. It is still too early to determine the baby’s gender, but I can confirm that you somehow were given placebo pills. Can you think of anytime that someone other than yourselves has handled your pills?”

 

Celia closes her eyes in thought, slowly shaking her head. “Not that I recall.”

 

“Not even for a moment?” the doctor asks.

 

Celia again shakes her head. “No.”

 

“At Christmas. The day we returned from Holiday. We were eating in the dining room of that hotel and the woman tripped and knocked my tea over and spilled both your purse and hers. Remember Love? I was on the phone in the lobby at the time.”

 

Celia nods slowly, “That’s right! But I...I didn’t see a second pack. How could she have swapped them? I didn’t think there was enough time.”

 

“It’s the only time I could think of. And it was after that incident you started not carrying them in your purse, unless you hadn’t taken them yet.”

 

“That would explain the one pack. Not the other two.”

 

“Where do you fill them?” Dr. Ross asks.

 

“I have them posted. Three months at a time.”

 

“Do you have another pack with you? The current one was almost out.”

 

“In my suitcase, in the car.”

 

“I’ll ask the inspector to fetch your suitcase,” Richard says as he types out a text. _‘Someone may have swapped her pills. Need her suitcase. Can you bring it in? I don’t want her alone.’_

 

The general reads the text over several times. _Someone may have access to their house. I need to do some investigating of my own._ He replies back an affirmation, then sends a text to Shinji, April, and Colt. _‘Meet me at Saber’s place in Glencoe. Urgent.’_ He then heads down to the car and retrieves the suitcase, and slowly makes his way back to the floor where the couple are just finishing up with the doctor.  

 

“Oh, you have the suitcase?” she asks him as she leaves the room.

 

“Yes. May I take it to them?” he asks.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you in,” she replies as she re-enters the room followed by the general/inspector.

 

“Thank you for getting it,” Richard replies as he takes the suitcase and sets it on the foot of the bed. He carefully goes through it and pulls out the packets of her other pills, still in the sealed wrapping from the post. “Here you go, Doctor,” he says as he hands her the package.

 

The doctor takes it and sees it’s unopened.

 

“It came yesterday. We would have delayed leaving had it not arrived,” he says. “We tried to take precautions.”

 

The doctor smiles and looks to the inspector. “Why don’t we leave them for tonight. You can come and talk with them on the morrow. Both could use a mental break, don’t you agree, Inspector?”

 

He looks to the couple and notes they both look overwhelmed and tired and nods. “I’ll come by in the morning. Text or call if you need anything before then,” he says to the couple before turning to head out the door with the inspector.

 


	21. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use them without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate feedback.
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________

The doctor leads the inspector down the hallway and around a corner to a small office. “Now, why would someone tamper with that woman’s pills?” she asks. “Do you think her husband would do such a thing?”

 

He sits quietly for a minute as he tries to figure his safest reply. “She was a witness to the bombing several months ago in Glencoe. Someone has made a couple attempts on her life since then. So we are trying to protect this woman and her husband. I’m not sure why getting her pregnant would benefit anyone. And no, I saw his face. He certainly did not tamper with her pills.”

 

The doctor watches the man before her with interest. “I see. Obviously they trust you, if her husband texts you.”

 

“I have earned their trust.”  _ What is she getting at? _

 

“Can you put someone outside their room?” she asks.

 

“Why are you asking this?” he asks guardedly.

 

“Because I know who she is...or was. And I don’t want her harmed further,” the doctor states. “Does the man who is in the room with her even love her?”

 

“Who are you?” he asks firmly.

 

“Her real mother’s sister. Her Aunt. I have not and will not tell her mother, not that she’d care that her daughter lives,” she adds harshly. “The girl has been through enough and now you say someone is still trying to hurt her?” her voice cracks with emotion and she falls quiet as she waits for an answer. 

 

He studies the woman before him, her body language suggests she’s telling the truth. “Richard does love her. I do not doubt that. Though I don’t think either would have chosen for this to happen right now. Not given their current situation. But he will protect her to his death if it came down to it.”

 

“Can he?”

 

“He is armed.”

 

She blinks, obviously not expecting that answer. “A teacher who is armed?”

 

He laughs. “He is former military, doctor. Special forces. She knows this,” he replies. “Now, what did you mean about her mother?”

 

“They have been estranged for some time,” the woman says slowly. “I think her stepfather physically and sexually abused her, but I can’t be certain. She refused to discuss it. She left home at fifteen and made her own way. I’m sure if you’re with the government you’re able to verify my story. She stayed with me for a couple of weeks, until her Mum showed up and tried to force her to return home. She left Edinburgh then and hasn’t returned since. I am not sure she recognizes me, as it has been nearly fifteen years since I last saw her. We both have changed a lot since then. But she has my mother’s eyes, so I knew who she was, despite her drastic changes in appearance.”

 

“I will have someone stationed at their door. Try and stay close, if you can. Be selective of who you have tend to her.”

 

“I will. Thank you, Inspector,” she replies as they both stand up.

 

“Oh, and let me know what you find out about those pills,” he adds handing her a business card as he leaves the office and eventually the hospital.  _ What have I done? _

  
  


* * *

 

 

The general pulls into the driveway of Richard’s house. Not seeing anyone else, his guard immediately goes up.  _ Where are they? _ He uses the key he had made to open the front door, his other hand on his blaster. He steps in to see the three he expected sitting at the table in the dining area. “So you are here,” he says as he shuts the door and locks it.

 

“What is so urgent?” April asks.

 

He takes a seat in the last chair and looks at the three people seated with him. “Celia has been compromised. At least to an extent. Saber may be as well, but we need to proceed as if there is nothing amiss, for the moment. April, I want you to get me two agents you trust to tail Saber and Celia. They are currently at Belford hospital. Try and find someone with neonatal experience, so they can blend in.”

 

April starts to speak, but nothing comes out right away. “Why would you want someone so specialized?” April asks.

 

“Celia is pregnant,” he states simply. “Someone tampered with her contraceptive pills and they failed to work. She fainted at a restaurant this afternoon when they were on their way to take a short vacation. She had felt ill the past few days, evidently.”

 

Colt blinks and stares at the general with his mouth agape. 

 

“Yeah, they both cancelled classes last Tuesday, and she looked like she felt bad the other days,” Shinji replies. 

 

Colt starts several times to make a retort, but thinks better of it. “How long have they been keeping this a secret?”

 

“They just found out. He had asked me not to tell you, but given the situation, I felt you need to be aware. April, are you able to pull up security footage from the place they stayed at over the Christmas break?”

 

“Which one?” Colt quips, regretting it when he sees the glare from the general. 

 

“The one they  _ actually _ stayed at, Mr. Wilcox.”

 

April nods. “I can get that.”

 

“Good. I want you and Mr. Wilcox to go through it, including their suite if possible to see if we can discover who swapped her pills and when.”

 

“They have cameras in the rooms?” Colt says in shock.

 

“The common areas of the suite, Mr. Wilcox.  _ Not  _ the bedroom.”

 

“Pervert,” April mutters under her breath causing Shinji to burst out laughing.

 

Colt grins and the general shakes his head.

 

“This very well can mean life or death for either of them, and now an innocent child. I don’t find this to be a laughing matter,” the general states firmly, killing the humor immediately. “I daresay Saber will resign officially when this is done.”

 

“What if he’s needed?” April asks.

 

“Best be looking to replace him. I don’t see him staying on. After all, I’m partly to blame for this. I had to practically force this assignment on him. He did it with great reluctance.”

 

“But why would he let himself get so...involved with a person?” April asks. 

 

“I don’t think it was intentional. He had pushed her away at first. But after the explosion, things...changed between them.”

 

“Where do you want us to do our ‘research’?” she asks.

 

“Could you do it at the university?”

 

“Not without creating suspicion. They know Colt. He’s the one that shot the intruder.”

 

“Why not here?” Colt asks. “They won’t be here for a bit, right? We could stay here and do our research, and then it gives the appearance they are home.”

 

“All well and good, until they come home.”

 

“You can let us know when they plan to, and we’ll clear out and go to the command.”

 

“I suppose that would work, for now. I should probably look into temporary housing nearby, so it’s less conspicuous. I’ll update you when I have something. There are some apartments nearby. Though given the damage to the other building, openings may be hard to come by.” 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber Rider characters belong to their specified animation and branding company. Please don't sue me. All OCs belong to me. Do not use them without my express permission. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story. This stemmed from a dream I had while sick and taking cough syrup. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate the feedback.
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________

 

Celia wakes to the sound of constant beeping. She looks around, momentarily forgetting where she is. She looks over and sees Richard in the chair beside her bed, his head against the side of the bed. She remembers why they’re there and a wave of varying emotions hits her and she starts sobbing, her hands coming up to cover her face.

Richard feels her move and then hears her crying and sits up quickly, instantly regretting the position he spent the past several hours in. He stands up and moves so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. He gently tugs at one hand, and she reluctantly moves it and he embraces her and lets her cry. They are still in the same position when Dr. Ross enters the room. 

“I’d say good morning, but it sounds like it’s not. I suppose everything is hitting you this morn?”

Celia nods slightly as she wipes her eyes, her face tearstained and splotchy. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs.

Dr. Ross gives her a sympathetic smile, “Get used to such feelings. You’re going to be an emotional roller coaster the next thirty or so weeks. It will improve as your body adjusts.” She then looks to Richard, appraising his condition.  _ He looks like he’s not slept.  _ “How are you doing?” she asks him.

He looks at her unsure of the question.

She smiles and walks over to where he is resting. “Did you get any sleep? You look exhausted.”

“I dozed in the chair a bit,” he replies slowly. _ Why does it matter to you? _

“Why not beside your wife?” she asks.

“I’m not a patient.”

“This is a family ward. You may lay with her, You certainly need to rest, so you can be here for her.”

“Duly noted,” he replies quietly. 

“I’ve been going over the reports from both monitors and everything looks good. How would you feel about getting out of here this afternoon?” 

“Is it safe?” Richard asks. “I don’t want her fainting again.”

“I’ll give you some medicine to help with nausea, and you’ll need to cut out alcohol,  switch to decaf, and increase your fluid intake if you can adhere to those conditions, then yes, you should be fine. But should you feel off, in any way, I want you to call me,” she says as she gives each of them a business card. Celia’s eyes go wide for a minute, but she just nods. 

Richard takes the card she hands him and scans it with his phone, instantly inputting it as a contact. 

“Richard, I know you could use some coffee. I could use a cup of tea. Would you mind going to get it while she’s here? I’d rather someone be here with me, this way there is.”

Richard studies her for a minute, unsure of leaving her with the woman.  _ She seems to feel safe, I suppose going down the hall for a few minutes would be alright. _ He nods as he looks to the doctor. “Where do I go?” he asks.

“It’s the floor above us. Take the elevator down the hall on the right. Go up one floor, then turn right and it’s there in front of you. It shouldn’t take long for you to return.”

He looks once more to Celia who gives him a nod of encouragement before turning and reluctantly leaving for the coffee shop.

 

* * *

 

“Aunt Tris?!” Celia says quietly as soon as Richard is down the hall.

The doctor whirls around to look at Celia. “You knew?!” she says as her voice cracks with emotion.

Celia nods. “I was fairly sure it was you when we first saw you. But until just now, I couldn’t be certain.”

“Dear God, child what a mess you’re in,” she replies.

Celia shakes her head. “Aye. I should've never tried to force the issue with Richard. He might have come round eventually. Then the whole Robert thing never would have happened.”

“You got pregnant on purpose?” the doctor asks.

“Oh no!” she says quickly. “That’s not what I meant. No. I’m not ready for a baby, though that seems to be a moot point now,” she replies, her hand waving towards the monitor. “I meant had I not tried to pressure Richard when I did into a more...physical relationship, we might not have broken up the first time. Then neither of us would have the issues we do now. But I don’t regret marrying him. I am glad we got a second chance, despite the circumstances.”

“So he does love you?”

“Aye. And he’s as nervous as I am about this. But he is honorable, and we will get through this,” Celia replies. “You’ve not told Mum have you?” she asks suddenly.

“No. When you came in using a different name, I assumed there was a reason. I’ve not spoken to your Mother in months, not since I got word that you... And after the last conversation, I doubt I will anytime soon.”

“Is she still with Derrick?”

The doctor nods. “Aye. And I dare say they deserve one another.” Celia snorts. “I swear, I will do all I can to keep you and your babe, safe. I put my cell on the card as well. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to call, no matter how trivial you feel it is. The same goes for your husband.”

“Thank you,” Celia says quietly as she hugs the other woman.

Both women look up when Richard returns, he gives both a curious glance when he sees them break apart upon his entrance. “Is everything alright?” he asks.

“Aye. Close the door, please,” Celia says. 

He does so and brings her tea over and hands it to her. “Here you are, Love.”

She takes the tea and sips on it for a minute. “I have an introduction to make. Richard, meet my Aunt Tris. Aunt Tris, my husband, Richard.”

He looks between the women, attempting to process what he’s heard. “Your  _ Aunt _ ?” he repeats slowly. 

“Aye. My biological mother’s sister.” She sees him stiffen, appraising the doctor. Immediately suspicious. “Don’t worry, she isn’t going to tell her,” Celia replies reading his body language. “I am simply a patient. This goes no farther than this room.”

He inclines his head slightly. “Sorry we had to meet under such circumstances,” he finally says. 

The doctor gives him a warm smile. “Indeed. Though I am glad to know you will protect her and your child,” I had asked the inspector to have guards outside your room, but they have not arrived. Which concerns me. So, I am thinking you might be safer elsewhere, since Celia is stable now, and should be alright so long as she doesn’t let herself get so dehydrated again.”

“I will do all I can to help her prevent it,” he replies as he takes a sip of his coffee. 

“I also came to tell you, that the other pills were indeed swapped out. I called the pharmacy and gave them the lot numbers. They said they had no such batches. That you had been sent something else entirely, according to their records. So either someone at the pharmacy is swapping them, or someone is intercepting your packages and swapping them out. I will do what I can to find out, but you should let the inspector know.”

Richard nods. “I will, thank you for the information.”

“Why would someone want me to get pregnant?” Celia asks, obviously unnerved by what’s been said.

“To make you more vulnerable, Love. And less likely to try and fight should someone attempt to accost you,” he adds quietly.  _ Or to get to me. But who? _

Celia nods, not liking his answer. 

“I think you should go on the trip you planned, just a shortened version,” the inspector says as he enters the room, causing the three occupants to look his direction. “I’ve arranged for an agent to be across the hall from you at your hotel. His wife has neonatal experience, but won’t know the entire situation. Though he may brief her on a few things so that they can keep an eye on you and those around you.”

Celia looks between the inspector and the doctor, unsure what to do. “Would that be safe?” she finally asks looking at the woman she’d known.

“Aye, I think it would be fine. You won’t be needing your pills, and do not under any take any of the pain pills you have currently. If you need something for pain, call me and I will personally bring you something.”

“Okay,” Celia replies as she watches Richard, who seems tense. “What are your thoughts, Richard?”

He turns his head to her and looks her over carefully, assessing her. “If you feel like you’re up to going, I am willing to go,” he replies slowly. “I just am concerned about your health.”

Dr. Ross comes over and places a hand on his shoulder. “Her sickness should ebb as time passes. Keep her on easy foods, broth, soup, toast, crackers, things like that when she feels sick. She will be fine so long as she gets plenty of rest and stays hydrated.”

Richard nods slightly. “Alright. I suppose we could go,” he says quietly. “When can you have our ‘escorts’ available?” he asks the inspector.

“Anytime. One is currently across the hall and will take you to a car. I want to swap vehicles with you. I have a car similar to the one you’re currently driving. I have April and Shinji going through security footage at the place you stayed at Christmas to see if we can figure out who swapped the pills. And we’re looking for possible Outrider agents as well.”

“Why swap vehicles?” Richard asks.  _ Why are they at my place and not at the command? _

“Because it will look like you’re home. They are currently at your place going through the footage. If whoever is trying to get to you, thinks you home, you’d be less likely to have an issue while away.”

Richard nods. “I suppose that’s true,” he admits reluctantly.  __   
  


“Is there a backdoor that they could leave from?” the inspector asks as he turns to the doctor.

“I could escort them out the employee entrance,” she replies. “Shift change has already occurred, so not many would see us, especially if I use the staff elevators and corridors.”

“How soon can they leave?”

“Within the hour. I’d like to get some prenatal vitamins and such gathered for Celia before she is discharged.” 

Richard watches the conversation with interest.  _ Why the rush? _

The inspector nods. “Good. I’ll make sure my agent and his wife are in place prior to their arrival. Have him sweep their room.”

Richard looks at the inspector curiously.  _ Who the Hell is he sending? Certainly not April and Shinji, that would be too obvious.  _

Dr. Ross nods and the inspector leaves the three alone once more. “Let’s see about getting you disconnected from everything. Then get you dressed. If you’re doing alright after that, I’ll get your release papers filed.”

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

“I hate this new express term,” Celia grumbles as she looks over the mound of paperwork. “Trying to cram the same amount of info into two-thirds of the time is monotonous. It’s not fair to us or the students.”

 

“Aye, I agree wholeheartedly, Love. But we do as they ask. The students want the chance to finish this summer, and after the other school closed in Inverness, they did it so those who were set to graduate at the end of the term still have a chance to. Hoping they gain a few to stay on to complete a higher degree, I’m sure.”

 

Celia nods. “Aye, it’s just such a pain. My classes have tripled in size, due to the lack of those who have fulfilled the writing requirement. Which means three times the papers.”

 

“I can help you with those. You tell me what you critique on and I can help.”

 

Celia smiles weakly. “I may just take you up on that,” she says as she sips on her morning cup of tea. 

 

Richard grabs their laptops from the table. “Did you want to finish the tea before we leave, or take it with you?”

 

“I’ll move it to a travel mug, and we can head on out. With more students, traffic is much worse.”

 

“Aye, such was my thought,” he replies as he grabs his mug of coffee and takes the laptops to the car, placing them in the trunk.

 

They head to their classrooms and Celia is sitting at her desk with her laptop going over her powerpoint presentation when a couple students walk in. One stops at her desk and she looks up. 

 

“Mrs. Lancelot?” the young man says hesitantly as he sees her in her very obviously pregnant condition. 

 

“Angus, right?” she says as a look of recognition comes across her face.

 

“Aye. Angus Patterson, Ma’am. I transferred here last term after Inverness closed. I, unfortunately, have to take writing classes to meet the Glencoe requirement.”

 

Celia smiles, “It won’t be so bad. I usually give you a few choices of what to write on. And feel free to come to me with questions.”

 

Angus nods. “Thank you, Ma’am,” he says as he takes a seat towards the front of the class.

 

* * *

 

 

A few weeks later, Angus comes in just as Celia is packing up for the day. “Mrs. Lancelot, I wanted to talk to you about my project,” he says shyly.

 

Celia looks up and nods, waving her hand towards her desk. “I can spare a few minutes. Grab a chair and we can talk.”

 

Angus takes a chair from one of the student desks and brings it to the front of her desk. “I just don’t see how I can write five thousand words.”

 

Celia smiles. “It honestly isn’t as hard as you think. Have you gotten anything down?” she asks.

 

“A little, but it’s just over a thousand words.”

 

“What is it on?”

 

“I was trying to write about my life in college and working. You said to write about your life.”

 

“That was one option. Why not write about a passion? A hobby?”

 

“I enjoy fencing,” Angus replies. 

 

“Okay, so write about fencing. How you got started, the type of swords you use, your preferences, and why you prefer one style or another. I bet if you don’t think about the word count and just think about describing it to say...me. Act as if you’re trying to convince me to take up fencing. Tell me what it is that draws you to it. Write the paper as if you’re speaking to me.”

 

Angus listens attentively as she speaks, jotting notes into his phone, nodding on occasion. “Could I possibly have you give it a preliminary once over when I do it?” he asks quietly. “Tell me if it is the type of writing you mean?”

 

“How about I have my husband look it over? That way, no one can say I altered it. He can give you some directive if necessary and then you can make your improvements and submit it to me?”

 

“Would he mind?”

 

“I don’t think so, provided you don’t wait until the last minute.”

 

“Thank you, Ma’am. I really appreciate it,” he says inclining his head. He stands up and puts the chair back where he got it from. “Thank you, Mrs. Lancelot. I’ll get on the paper tonight.”

 

“Good. I’ll see you Thursday.”

 

Angus nods and heads out the door and Celia finishes packing up her stuff.

 

“The lad looked familiar,” Richard says as he enters her room.

 

“Do you remember the hotel worker from Christmas, Angus?”

 

He stops in thought for a moment before slowly nodding. “Aye, said he was working his way through school.”

 

“He was going to Inverness. He transferred here when it closed due to the fire.”

 

“Ah. And now having to fulfill Glencoe’s writing requirement?”

 

She nods. “He was asking for help with his paper. I gave him some ideas on how to start and he seemed interested. I also sort of said you might give it a glance, to see if he did alright. I hope you don’t mind. I technically can’t, but I know you’d give good advice.”

 

Richard smiles. “Sure. It’ll give me an idea of what you look for, so when I help grade others I won’t mess up your system.”

 

“Thank you,” she replies as she slowly rises from her seat. “I think after this term, I’m taking off a term...maybe two.”

 

Richard laughs as he kisses her briefly. “Aye. Sooner if it gets to be too much.”

 

She smiles. “I’ll be alright. Just another month of classes,” she says with a hint of fatigue. “And two before this child is due,” she adds as she places her hands on her protruding stomach.

 

“Aye,” he says with a laugh. “Though pregnancy suits you,” he says as he takes her laptop bag and puts it on his shoulder before offering her his arm, which she takes as they head towards their car.

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Angus,” come in, Richard says to the young man as he clears a spot on his desk and indicates the chair across from him. “Your paper is fairly well written,” he begins. “A few consistent grammar mistakes, though not uncommon ones. I’d like you to do a reading of my notations and let me know if you have any questions or disagreements with what I put.”

 

“Aye, Sir,” he replies quietly as he takes the paper. “Why didn’t you just leave the comments in the doc itself?” he asks.

 

“Despite our digital world, I find when I’m grading, I prefer a printed copy. It is easier to spot things when it’s printed I find.”

 

“I see,” the younger man says as he continues reading over the paper, and the notes scribbled in the margins.

 

Richard goes back to his work as the other man reads, casting a glance to him on occasion.  _ Something about him seems familiar. I wish I could place it...it’ll come to me. He seems to have a good handle on weapons, I wonder if he’d consider taking my class? _

 

Angus looks over the paper, making his own notes in the margins as he does. After doing so, he looks up and nods. “I appreciate the time you’ve taken to help me. I hope to make the corrections tonight and turn it in on the morrow. I’d like to get this one done, so I can rest a few weeks before next term. Hopefully, I’ll do good by Mrs. Lancelot. She seems to care about her students, unlike some of the teachers.”

 

“She is remarkable in that,” Richard agrees. “She takes their success and failures personally. It is why I don’t mind doing things like this.”

 

Angus nods as he stands up. “Thanks again, Sir. I’ll be seeing you again I’m sure,” he says with a smile as he waves and leaves the classroom.

 

Richard goes back to his work for the next hour before heading to meet his wife.


	24. Chapter 24

Celia is packing away some personal items into a box on her desk, slowly clearing out her drawers as well. _I can’t believe it. I won’t be back for nearly four months! I am glad Richard is taking some time off, the headmaster having his classes start a bit later, so we have some time together._ A knock at her door causes her to turn. She smiles when she sees Angus. “I thought you’d be gone by now.”

 

“I came to thank you for the grade, Mrs. Lancelot. Without you and your husband’s help, I would not have done so well,” he states as he enters the room.

 

“You did the work, we simply guided you. I had no doubt you’d do well.”

 

“My Mum was really proud. I told her how much you helped and she wanted to meet you. She’s at the library returning some books since it’s the end of the term,” he says then pauses. “I...I was wondering if you’d mind coming to meet her. I could drive you over, then bring you right back here. Maybe after meeting you, she would come back and could meet your husband as well. She’s a bit shy about new people.”

 

Celia debates for a moment, still putting papers into a box. _Richard’s last class isn’t out for an hour. I suppose to the library and back would be fine. I shouldn’t be more than half an hour._ “Alright, I suppose a short trip would be alright,” she says as she grabs her purse.

 

“Great,” Angus says with a smile.

 

Celia heads for the door, knocking a stack of papers off her desk with her purse. “Bloody Hell,” she mutters as she stops and turns back towards her desk.

 

“I’ve got it, Ma’am. Just wait by the door. You shouldn’t be stooping over,” Angus says as he works on stacking the papers back on the desk, setting them in the middle of the desk, to prevent them from falling again. “See?” no worries,” he says brightly and they head off to his car.

  


* * *

 

 

Richard says goodbye to his last few students closing his laptop and packing up before double checking his office to be sure he has everything he needs for the next couple of months. _I can’t believe I won’t be here for the next few months. I’ve actually come to enjoy teaching here. Perhaps they’ll let me stay on when this is over._ He goes and removes the sword and lance from the holders on the wall, then takes the shield down and sets it on his desk. _I thought Celia would have come by. She may be chatting with her students, I saw a couple taking gifts to her this morning. I’ll lock up here, then go and get her._ He places the items in a lockbox in his office, securing it with a key before locking the office itself. Taking his box of items and slinging his laptop bag onto his shoulder, he leaves his room and heads towards Celia’s classroom. Upon entering, he sees no sign of her. _Perhaps she’s in the bathroom again._ He sets his box on the desk, then sees the stack of papers on her desk, a note on the top. _‘If you want to see your wife, use your phone to track her. I know you can. I will fight you for her. If you win, she lives. If you don’t, you both die. - Angus_ ’ Richard reads the note again and sucks in a breath. _Bloody Hell. How did I not see that coming?_ He leaves the boxes and returns to his office, eerily calm. Opening the lockbox, he pulls out an old looking key. He walks over to one of the walls where a large claymore sits displayed and uses the key to open the display. He removes the sheath, his family crest emblazoned on the leather, and the strap for placing it on his back marked with their traditional tartan. He lifts the blade from its holding place and nicks himself on the razors sharp edge. “Aye, it’s been a long time since used ye.” He murmurs to the blade noticing the etching of his family name on the side that had been facing the wall, along with a smaller coat of arms on the hilt. He carefully sheathes the blade and wraps the whole thing up in a jacket. He then relocks his office and heads to his car. Nodding to anyone who speaks, but not actually replying. He gets in and shoves the car in reverse and once moving, sends his phone display to the console, so he can track Celia. _How did he get her to agree to go?_ He wonders as he drives. His phone goes off and he sees it’s Colt. _Shit._ He ignores it, not bothering to decline the call, just letting it go to voicemail. Within seconds he calls again. Letting off a string of rather undignified curses, he finally picks up. “I can't talk,” he says as he connects the call.

 

“What is going on? And don’t tell me nothin’.”

 

“Angus Patterson has Celia.”

 

Silence on the line.

 

“Now you know why I can’t talk,” he states after a minute, knowing his friend is still on the line, likely texting the general.

 

“I’ll be there. And with help. This reeks of a trap, brother.”

 

Richard laughs. “You think? I can’t believe I didn’t see it coming.”

 

“None of us did,” Colt states. “I’ve been tailing the kid and I had no signs either. He did nothing unusual, even his net history is clean. It might not be Outrider related. Maybe he just has a thing for Celia.”

 

“He threatened to kill her,” Richard practically growls. “He has challenged me to a duel, likely with swords, given his interest, and he knows mine. Said that if I win, she goes free. If I don’t, we’re both dead,” he says, his tone cold.

 

_Shit._ “Don’t go in alone. Stop for fuel or something. Let me get in and go with you. Please?” Colt practically pleads. “You know I have your six.”

 

“I’m going alone, Colt,” he says firmly and disconnects the call. Colt immediately calls back and he declines the call. After four attempts, the calls stop. _I am going to get an earful when this is over._

 

* * *

 

 

He drives a bit further and pulls onto a drive leading to a small estate. Angus is waiting in front of the steps of the large house, he appears to be more or less leaning on a fairly ordinary claymore. Richard gets out of his car and tosses the jacket off of his sword. He grabs the sword from its sheath. “Where is Celia?”

 

“Inside. With my Mum. She is unharmed.”

 

“Why?” Richard asks as he approaches the younger man.

 

“It was at my Mum’s behest that you come. Said you wouldn’t do so on your own volition, so I arranged a reason for you to visit.”

 

“And just what is your mother’s interest in me? Or my wife?” He looks around, noting the layout of the immediate grounds and for signs of Outriders or other people. _This makes no sense._ “Why fight me? For your mother’s entertainment?” he asks as he walks up to face the young man. Stopping a few feet in front of him.

 

“Shall we begin?” Angus asks as he pulls his sword and goes on the offensive. He slices through the air, certain of catching Richard off guard due to the sheer size of the weapons, but Richard blocks him easily. The two men square off, Angus starts pushing towards his opponent, and Richard backs towards the center of the front courtyard. He parries several attacks as the young man seems eager to prove himself. Richard bides his time and then turns the table the second he sees an opening. He lands a hit, slicing into the younger man’s side. Angus sucks in a breath then lunges forward dropping his claymore when a woman comes out screaming his name. The woman’s voice momentarily distracts Richard. _Sincia?!_ It’s enough that Angus manages to stab him with a small dirk in the lower back, near his right kidney. Richard drops to one knee, but in a massive effort uses his sword one-handed, catching Angus off-guard and cutting him again. The young man drops his dirk and falls to the ground holding his wounds. Richard drops his sword grabs the dirk, “You shouldn’t have messed with my family.” he says as he positions himself to deliver a killing strike when Sincia screams.

 

“Don’t kill him, Saber! He’s your son!”

 

Richard shifts so the dirk pierces the ground beside Angus’ neck, barely conscious as several cars pull up, including medical personnel. Knowing he’s won, his mind reeling from pain, worry for Celia and the new information, he staggers back down to one knee, just as Celia gets loose from Sincia’s grasp calling his name as she comes down the steps, nearly tripping in her rush to get to him. He sees she’s safe and allows the darkness to take him as he hears familiar voices approaching from somewhere close.

 

The general, Colt, April, and several medics come rushing forward. Colt heads to Richard and pulls his shirt off of him, using it to try and staunch the bleeding as medics appear to either side of him. Celia goes to kneel beside him when Colt stops her, moving so the medics can work. “Let them do what they need to. “Are you alright?” he asks as he looks her over, before glancing at his friend again.

 

“I’m alright. Is he?”

 

“He’s alive. But they’ve gotta get him to a hospital.”

 

April comes over with Sincia, who is crying. “Please, save my son.”

 

Medics are working on Angus, and they take him and load him into an ambulance. Soon Richard is also loaded into another one both heading for the hospital.

 

Celia turns to Sincia and starts several times to speak, but seems unable to find the words. After a minute or so she takes a breath to calm herself. “What did you mean?” she asks as her voice trembles with emotion.

 

Sincia looks at the distraught woman before her, debating her answer. “In regards to what?” she says as she looks to see the ambulance drive off with her son, sirens echoing as they fade down the drive.


	25. Chapter 25

“Why did you say that Angus is Richard’s son? To keep him from killing him?”

 

“He is his son,” she mutters quietly. “I know who he really is, though you obviously don’t.”

 

“I know who he is, and I’m quite sure he doesn’t have a son,” Celia replies. “He certainly wouldn’t have one who is old enough for college. Any child he had would be ten, on the outside.”

 

“He was enhanced,” Sincia mutters.

 

The general’s head whips around at the phrase. “What?!”

 

“I...I didn’t want the life that Saber did. He was content to be a soldier. I wasn’t. When I broke it off, I didn’t know I was pregnant. By the time I knew, I was involved with the man Angus knew as his father. He claimed the boy, though he suspected he wasn’t his. When he found out who’s child he was, he was irate. He took Angus and left…” she starts crying and takes several minutes to regain her composure. “They came back three days later, and Angus was suddenly six years old.”

 

“You’re sure it is the same child?” the general asks as his face drains of color.

 

Sincia nods. “He looked just like Saber did when I first met him.” 

 

“Bloody Hell,” Celia mutters.

 

“I...I wanted to tell him...I finally had gotten up the nerve to tell him. I remembered that I still had his betrothal ring, so I went to return his ring. But I saw him doing so well, that I got so mad...and well, all of you know what was said,” she mutters. “Then at Christmas, Angus came home talking about this couple teaching at Glencoe where I was teaching and how I should talk to them. That the husband seems as fond of swords as he does. And when I saw you in the dining room at the resort...I was going to say something but decided I should make him suffer as I have. I did not want to see him happy.”

 

“ _ You _ swapped her pills?” April says.

 

Celia nods, having already figured that out. “You would willingly harm an innocent child to get back at someone?”

 

“He chose war over me. Over us. I don’t expect you to understand,” she says coldly. “You’ve seen him as what he should have been. As the man, I should have had.”

 

Celia goes to say something else, but Colt steers her from the woman towards his car. “Let’s go see about  _ your _ husband,” he says through gritted teeth. “We should also have you checked out, just in case,” he adds cringing when he notes that he somehow managed to transfer blood to the front of her clothing.  _ Likely when I hugged her to calm her down. _

 

Celia nods slightly as she takes a breath as she plops down into his front seat. “I guess I should call Dr. Ross.”

 

“I want to pick up Robin on the way, okay?” Colt asks Celia as the general climbs into the backseat, just before Colt goes to move. “I thought you were staying here?” Colt asks as he looks at the older man in the rearview mirror.

 

“I want to see about Saber. And have a DNA panel run on the boy. April is in charge here.”

 

Colt nods and heads towards the hospital, by way of the hotel.

 

“I noticed you were limping, Celia. Are you alright?” the general asks.

 

“I fell earlier, trying to get away,” she mumbles. “Hit my leg on the coffee table she had. I tried to get past her when she seemed distracted, but she tripped me and I fell into the table.”

 

“You should have a thorough exam,” The general states.

 

“I was about to call Dr. Ross.”

 

“Good. Maybe she can meet us there.”

 

They reach where Robin is and she rushes out to greet them, climbing into the back seat next to the general.

 

As they drive, Robin looks between the passengers and driver steeling her nerves before asking, “What is going on?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I know Colt is basically a bodyguard for Celia, but what happened with her husband? And ever since we met at the hotel, something has nagged me about him. I just can’t place what it is.”

 

The general is silent for a time.  _ So how much do I tell her? _ “You have met Celia’s husband before,” he finally says. “However, you must continue to treat him as if he’s Professor Lancelot.”

 

“Who is he?” Robin asks again. 

 

“Commander Rider,” the general replies. 

 

Robin looks shocked for a moment then nods. “And Celia?” She begins. “Are you really pregnant or part of his cover?” she asks.

 

“I am pregnant,” she replies quietly. “With his child,” she adds as an afterthought. “Although it wasn’t planned. Someone swapped out my pills so I would get pregnant.”

 

Robin sits quietly, mulling over this information. “Do you love him?” she asks as she watches the woman’s reaction.

 

Celia nods, a tear slipping down her cheek, despite her efforts to keep it hidden. “I do. We are married, that is not a ruse.”

 

Robin nods slightly. “Good.”

 

The general looks at the woman beside him. He sees her determination and can’t help but smile when he realizes just why she and Colt have made it despite the hardships. 

 

* * *

 

 

They arrive at the hospital and he escorts both ladies in. Colt takes the car to go park and head straight to the emergency department. They are barely in the door when Dr. Ross intercepts them. 

 

“What happened?” she asks after they enter the staff elevator.

 

“Richard was attacked. I was knocked down, but I think I’m fine. My leg is sore, probably bruised, but I want to know how he is. Can you find out?” Celia asks, barely managing to not start sobbing again.

 

Dr. Ross nods and places a hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “I will find out and let you know. But my first priority is making sure you and the baby are okay.” Celia nods as they step off the elevator and the doctor leads them down a hallway, stopping to enter a code and then opening a door. “Come on inside,” she says as she holds the door for the three of them. After they enter, she closes the door and the three look around a spacious office, with two doors to either side. A large wall of windows with translucent blinds on them, allowing for diffused natural light are covering them. A large wooden desk sits in front of the windows, two big fluffy chairs in front of it and a couch along the wall to the left.  A sideboard and filing cabinets line the opposite wall from the couch. The room is carpeted with different colored squares, with no discernible pattern. On the light tan walls, hang a variety of artwork. Some are seascapes, others are fields with livestock, flower-covered meadows, mountain peaks in the distance. All tastefully done, the colors all complimentary. “This way to a small exam room,” Dr. Ross says as she leads them to the door to the left. She turns to the general and holds up a hand. “Ladies only, I’m afraid. I’ll leave the door cracked, so you can listen, but you might try checking in with your people.” He nods and she returns her attention to her patient, guiding her and Robin into the room. She helps Celia onto the exam table and starts pulling out a now recognizable fetal monitor. After getting Celia settled and the monitors hooked up for her and the baby, she nods satisfied that all truly does seem well. “You’re certainly going to feel where you fell on your leg, but I don’t see any permanent damage. Your vitals and the baby’s vitals seem good. However, I want to keep you here overnight.”

 

Celia goes to protest. 

 

“This is not optional. I will do a full admission if I have to. But the couch in my office folds out to a bed, and I can leave the monitors hooked up there. Staying here also limits who can get to you.”

 

Celia nods slowly, obviously reluctant. “I want to know about Richard,” she says so quietly that it’s barely audible.

 

“I am about to go do some inquiring. You both stay in here and rest. I want to see how you do for an hour before I move you.”

 

“I’ll make sure she behaves,” Robin replies.

 

Dr. Ross nods and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

 


	26. Chapter 26

The general stands up when she comes out. “How is she?” he asks.

 

“She will be alright physically, though the emotional toll could still cause issues for her and the baby. I pray her husband survives because I’m not sure the baby will if he doesn’t.”

 

The general releases a long sigh, debating how much to share of what he’s ascertained. “He’s critical. They may have to remove a kidney. An artery was nicked, but they managed to get the bleeding under control. He is still in surgery, but that is all I know about his condition.”

 

The doctor plops down onto one end of the couch and the general sits back down. “I suppose the news could be worse,” she finally says. 

 

“Indeed.”  _ I never should have sent him...We should have waited to see if they exposed themselves unwittingly, rather than drawing them out. He’ll never be physically able to return now.  _ His phone goes off and he activates the call. 

 

“He’s out of surgery,” April says on the line. “And I have Angus Patterson and Sincia. Though he has been admitted for observation to watch for infection where his stitches are.”

 

“I see. Be sure to keep someone with them at all times,” he replies.

 

“As a courtesy, I have permitted his mother here, since we’ve not formally charged her with anything...yet. I will not leave either of them unattended, despite his being cuffed to the bed. I have two guards outside this room as well. 

 

“Have you heard anything definitive on Richard?” he asks.

 

“Colt is looking for you, he looks...upset. You might try and reach him. He might have more info that he didn’t wish to share in my present company”

 

“I will. Is someone with Richard now?”

 

“Colt was, but I think Shinji went to sit with him so Colt could find you.”

 

The general closes his eyes and sighs, the weight of the past year hitting him. “Do you know where Mr. Wilcox is now?”

 

“He was heading to the women’s hospital.”

 

“Thanks. Keep me updated. I’ll be heading that way shortly.”

 

“Okay,” she replies and ends the call.

 

The general dials Colts number. 

 

“He’s out of surgery ," Colt says by way of greeting as he connects the call. “They took his kidney, and evidently had some trouble stopping the bleeding, but finally managed to. He is currently listed as critical, but stable. So he should survive.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Wilcox. I’ll meet you at the elevators on the first floor of the women’s hospital in a few minutes,” the general says before disconnecting the call. He looks to the doctor who is watching him expectantly and relays the information to her that he was given.

 

“Well, he is certainly going to feel like shit for awhile,” the doctor adds. “I should let Celia know.”

 

The general nods and stands up as the doctor does. “I need to go check on him and see about the person who attacked him. Should I call you when I wish to return here?”

 

“Yes,” she replies. “I wish to go and check on him myself, as well as get food for the ladies. I should be ready to come back up here in about an hour.”

 

Dr. Ross goes in and briefs Celia and Robin after the general leaves; satisfied they are safe and comfortable, she heads off to check on Richard and fetch food.

  
  
  


* * *

 

Robin and Celia are sitting in silence as they try and absorb what they were told. 

 

Celia keeps trying to breathe slowly, focusing on remaining calm. 

 

Robin releases the other woman’s hand when she feels she has calmed down. “I wonder if he heard what Sincia said?” Robin muses quietly. “Or even if he did, if he’ll recall it given the trauma.”

 

“It still doesn’t add up,” Celia replies. “If Angus really is his son, why would he try and kill him?”

 

“Maybe he was mad for him not being in his life?” Robin replies.

 

Celia shakes her head. “It doesn’t add up. Sincia wanted him to suffer, not die.”

 

“So who is the man that raised Angus? Would he have some grudge against Richard er uh Saber?”

 

“Either is correct. Richard was always legally his first name,” Celia states. “People just called him Saber as a nickname, something his father started evidently. As to this other man...I’m not sure.”

 


	27. Chapter 27

Sincia sits in a chair beside her son’s bed. Listening to the monitor’s steady rhythm. She is painfully aware of the two guards outside the room and the woman standing behind her, ready to jump her given any provocation.  _ I can’t believe it’s come to this. I just wanted to see him again, to speak to him and tell him about our son...I had no idea that Finn wanted him dead and somehow got Angus to agree to kill him, not that these friends of his will believe me. Why would Finn stir so much hatred towards Saber? He never did explain the aging process. _ She starts sobbing quietly, her shoulders shaking as she cries.

 

“Why didn’t you tell him sooner?” April asks, her tone cold.

 

Sincia takes a few breaths to calm herself before speaking, “My husband said that if he chose to be a soldier over me he didn’t deserve to know.”

 

“That’s no excuse. You can’t have expected him to come begging you to come back when you went off and married someone else. It’s unrealistic.”

 

“He seemed to get over me quick enough. Perhaps that’s what hurt.”

 

“He didn’t date for years after you broke it off. And then when he had found someone he felt comfortable around, he pushed her away.”

 

Sincia scoffs. 

 

“You really have no idea what kind of person he is? The fact he showed no interest in any woman from the time he joined the academy until he took this teaching position means nothing?” April says fiercely.

 

“That you know of,” she retorts.

 

April starts to make a retort, but stops, not wanting to let the woman rile her up more than she has. “He saved you from the Outriders during your final year of teaching. Risked his life to save you. To save those kids. Where was your son then?”

 

“With his father. I don’t know where. But he was learning to fight. To fence.”

 

“Where is your husband, Sincia?”

 

“Away on business.”

 

“What kind of business?”

 

“He runs a tech company. Some kind of software. I don’t worry about particulars.”

 

“Mrs. Patterson, come with me. April will remain with your son,” the general says as he enters the room, his tone is sharp, curt. 

 

Sincia reluctantly gets up and follows the general out of the room. He spots Dr. Ross and heads for her. “Is there someplace I can talk to Mrs. Patterson in private?” he asks.

 

Dr. Ross nods. “I’ll take you to the outpatient surgical area. No one should be in there for now. I’ll show you. It’s on my way to my office.”

 

“Thank you,” he replies as she leads them through a couple of hallways and through a couple of doors where she had to enter a code.

 

“I’ve texted you a code to get into the doors we came through. Show your badge if anyone stops you and no one should give you any problem.” 

 

“Thank you, doctor. I’ll come find you afterwhile.” Dr. Ross nods and leaves the general with Sincia. He indicates for her to sit and he sits across from her at a small desk, his back to the door effectively blocking her way out. “You had intended on forcing her to have a miscarriage, am I right?”

 

Sincia blinks but says nothing. 

 

“The pills she would have taken next had  mifepristone and misoprostol instead of the normal pills. All the packs were done the same way, so that no matter which she took, she would lose her child. We know you had something to do with it, as your prints were on the packages and your DNA stuck to part of one of the labels. We also know your husband is either an Outrider sympathizer or an actual Outrider. We are not sure which,” he states as he watches her closely for any sort of reaction.  _ She knew. She didn’t even flinch. _

 

“I told the woman. Finn runs a tech company. He’s away for sales conferences and pitching his products a lot of the time. I don’t know anything other than that,” she says in a flat tone.

 

“We will find him, Mrs. Patterson. And we will find the truth. You are being charged with kidnapping and two counts of attempted murder,” he states as he hits a button and Colt appears. “Take her to Calvary Command to the brig. Put her in isolation, under suicide watch.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Colt replies as he cuffs her and escorts her out, not giving her time to speak as he pushes her out the door and through some back corridors.

  
  


The general finally finds his way to the recovery ward and sees Shinji pacing. “How is he?” 

 

Shinji looks relieved to see the other man. “I don’t know. No one seems panicked, but he looks...bad.”

 

The general enters the room and manages not to gasp at the sight of Richard in the bed, hooked up to various machines. He heads over close to his head and after some internal debate decides to speak to him. “Celia and the baby are okay. She is safe and in the care of Dr. Ross. She has been asking for an update on you,” he says as he pauses to think and watch for a reaction to his words. “The young man will live and is in our custody. As is his mother. Her husband is currently unaccounted for, but we will find him. I have a few theories on him. I hope to discuss them when you’re up to it. I need to go and check on Celia again, I promised her a full report. But I will be back in a couple of hours. Work on trying to wake up so we can talk.” He pats Richard’s shoulder in an almost fatherly gesture then turns to Shinji. “Can you stay here a little longer? Just until I return?”

 

Shinji reluctantly nods and the general goes to return to the office, stopping to check his phone. A new code. One to get him into the doctor’s office.

  
  


“You can go help April. I’ll stay with him awhile,” Colt says as he enters the room that Richard has been recently moved to. “April wants you to go with her while she transfers Angus to the Command’s med ward.”

 

Shinji stands up and stretches. “Gladly. I hate hospitals,” he mutters. “I’ll let you know if we get any new information.”

 

“Thanks,” Colt replies as he pats the other man on the shoulder. “I’ll let you know if anything changes here.”

 

Shinji nods and heads out, closing the door after him, leaving Colt alone in the room with their friend.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours go by and Colt dozes off in the chair. The sound of an alarm jolts him awake. His head jerks to the offending machinery, then to his friend, who is staring at him with a look of confusion as a nurse rushes in and silences the alarm. “Richard?” Colt asks hesitantly.

 

Richard looks at him for a moment, a look of confusion on his face before nodding slightly. “What...where am I? Where’s Celia?”

Colt releases a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, relief flooding his body when his friend speaks lucidly. “She’s fine. Safe. Robin is with her,” he replies as the nurse checks Richard’s vitals. 

 

The nurse gives a satisfied nod she resets the alarm on the machine and leaves the two men alone in the room once more.

 

“How do you feel?” Colt asks as he sends a text to the general.

 

“Like utter shit,” comes his weak reply.

 

Colt snorts out a laugh. “I bet. You lost a kidney, and a lot of blood, brother. And don’t think you and I aren’t having words about you ditching me. You won’t get outta that so easily.” The two are silent for some time, neither sure what to say. “How much...how much do you remember? About what happened?” Colt finally asks quietly.

 

Richard closes his eyes in thought, trying to focus on remembering.  _ How long has it been? Days? Weeks?  _ “Angus took Celia. Sincia was there,” he says slowly, his eyes still closed. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at his friend, who is watching him closely. “I was about to kill him...when Sincia…” he stops, unable to finish the thought. The weight of the information hitting him. “Is it true?” he finally asks. “What she claimed?”

 

Colt slowly nods. “We confirmed it with DNA.”

 

“But he’s...We weren’t…”

 

“We believe the man she married is either an Outrider who looked enough like us to pose as a human, or he is a sympathizer. We are still trying to get him so we know for certain. But evidently, the kid was aged several years using Outrider technology,” Colt states, pausing to let his words sink in. “Sincia didn’t know she was pregnant until after she broke it off. She was already with the other man and passed the child off as his. He found out eventually that you were the boy’s father and evidently instilled his hatred of us...of you into him.”

 

Richard sits in silence for several minutes, so many questions wanting to be asked as he tries to sort through them. He goes to speak when the general knocks, then enters the room not waiting for a reply.

 

“You’re awake,” he says as Colt stands up in greeting.

 

“Aye,” comes his weak reply. 

 

“Celia wants to see you. I doubt I would be able to stall once I tell her you’re awake.”

 

“Is she alright?” he asks quietly. The general nods. “How much does she know? Did she see...of what happened?”

 

“You don’t remember her rushing to you?” the general asks.

 

“I vaguely remember her rushing out the door of the house, and Sincia yelling just as I was about to kill…”

 

“You didn’t kill him,” the general states. “You blacked out likely from blood loss right after that.”

 

“So he lives?” he says slowly.

 

“He is in the med ward at Calvary Command. His mother in an isolation ward in the brig there.”

 

“Why is she there, if all she did was hold Celia?”

 

“She swapped the pills. It was her that was in the dining room at the resort. She also swapped the pills Celia would have started had she not found out he was pregnant.”

 

“If they were fake pills, they wouldn’t have harmed her.”

 

“They were pills used to terminate a pregnancy. Each pack was filled with the pills in random spots, so that no matter which she took, the babe would have died and possibly Celia as well.”

 

Richard stares at the other man in shock, his mouth slightly agape. 

 

“I’m sorry that it’s turned out like this,” the general says quietly.

 

“Aye, so am I,” he replies as he releases a long sigh and closes his eyes as he tries to reign in his emotions before speaking again. “Celia and the baby are okay?” he asks, making sure he’s followed correctly, though he struggles to keep his tone neutral.

 

The general gently places his hand on the younger man’s arm, being careful of the tubes and IV. “She is doing very well, all things considered. Dr. Ross has kept a close eye on her and the baby. Aside from some bruising to her hip and leg that she got while attempting to escape, she is fine. Although not happy that we haven't let her come see you.”

 

Richard manages a small smile, fully able to imagine her stating her displeasure of not doing what she wants. “If it is safe for her to come, by all means, let her. I’m sure we have a lot to discuss.”

 

Both of the other men catch the hint of dread in his tone but choose not to acknowledge it. “How soon would you like to speak to her?” the general asks.

 

“Whenever Dr. Ross feels it is safe for her to do so.”

 

“I’ll go talk with her,” Colt says. “I can also check in on Robin while I’m there.”

 

Richard nods and Colt leaves, leaving him and the general alone.

 

“Obviously, I won’t be returning to my former military status,” Richard says after a few minutes of silence.

 

“Obviously not,” the general agrees. “You wouldn’t meet the physical requirements.”

 

“Aye. And since this operation has gone to shit, I suppose I’m done here as well.”

 

“Actually, the headmaster has expressed interest in keeping both of you on, much to my shock.”

 

Richard stares at the man before him. “The doctorate I supposedly held is no longer valid, so I would not be able to stay on.”

 

“You’re wrong. It is written as Lancelot on the certificate, but the legal form has your name as Rider-Lancelot. It is just as valid now as it was when you began teaching there. Just as we did for your wedding.”

 

Richard shakes his head. “I doubt it will hold for long after this,” he admits quietly.

 

“I think you’ll be surprised. It’s not like you purposely hid having a child. You had no way of knowing, Saber. Celia has come to terms with it. Though she has had a few days to absorb all of this, you had maybe a couple of hours.”

 

“Days?” he asks as his eyes widen in shock.

 

“It’s been five days since your injury.”

 

“Bloody Hell. And you’ve managed to keep Celia from coming here?”

 

The general smiles, “Not without great effort.”

 

A knock at the door and the general goes to open it, stepping aside when he sees the woman on the other side.

 

Celia rushes into the room and to her husband, looking him over as if she’s afraid it isn’t real. Tears are streaming down her face and she can’t find words to say as he seems to be in shock of her being there. 

 

The general quietly slips out, telling the two guards to take a break as he takes one of the chairs they were occupying to give the couple inside time to talk.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Celia manages with some effort to sit on the edge of the bed after he carefully scooches over to one side to make room. She takes his hand and places it on her lap, her trembling hand on top of his. He reaches up with his other hand and wipes a couple tears from her cheek, starting to speak several times, but stopping, rethinking what he wants to say.

 

“I’m sorry,” he finally murmurs so low she almost misses it. She shifts so she is facing him a little more and he takes a breath before speaking again. “I...I didn’t know about him. About her…” he stammers. “I can only imag-”

 

Celia places a finger to his lips and shakes her head. “I know you didn’t know. I can’t fault you for that,” she interrupts. “I’m glad you spared him. And I have no intention of leaving unless you wish me to,” she adds as her voice cracks with emotion.

 

“I am glad you’re staying. I don’t want to waste this chance for us,” he says, his voice a mix of relief and fatigue. She leans down and kisses him, barely able to reach him because of her belly. She then moves so she’s beside him, being careful of his tubes and wires. Before long, both have drifted to sleep, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm around her and his other hand resting on her stomach.

 

Dr. Ross comes in about an hour later and finds them both sound asleep. She goes and gets a second blanket and covers Celia, so she doesn’t get chilled. The general comes in and nods, glad to see that they both are resting and seemingly at peace with whatever their discussion was. Deciding to leave them be, rather than make her move, the doctor and general step out of the room and across the hall, signaling for the guards to return to their stations.


	28. Chapter 28

A few weeks pass and Richard is released from the hospital. They arrive at their home in Glencoe to find Colt and the general waiting for them. As they enter the house, Colt comes out to help carry things in, they look nervous when they see the general’s expression.

 

“What is it?” Richard asks as dread builds in the pit of his stomach.

 

“We have Sincia’s husband.”

 

Richard and Celia both sit down on the small couch across from the rocker the other man is sitting in.

 

“And that means what?” Richard asks slowly. 

 

“We need to formally hold a trial for Angus, Sincia, and her husband.”

 

“And the charges, have you finalized what all they are being charged with?”

  
“Sincia will be charged with one count of attempted murder for your baby, and one count of attempted manslaughter for potentially killing Celia in trying to kill the baby,” the general begins.

 

“But?” Richard says hearing the other man’s tone.

 

“She is currently pregnant.”

 

“So you can’t do much more than you already have to her,” Richard replies.

 

“Her husband is an Outrider.”

 

“And the child?” he asks after recovering from shock.

 

“A hybrid, I suppose would be the best way to describe it. And evidently not the first.”

 

“What do you mean?” Richard asks.

 

“They have a three-year-old that was with Finnegan Patterson when we apprehended him. We think he was about to have this child aged as he did with Angus. We found their base. A large estate not far from your place further north.”

 

“Bloody Hell, I can’t get away from them it seems,” he mutters ruefully. “So what will happen, given this new information?”

 

“I wanted your suggestions.”

 

“I’m not sure I can be impartial regarding Sincia or her...or Angus,” he says quietly. 

 

“If they were anyone else, in the same circumstance. What would you say?”

 

“Honestly? I’d want more information,” he states. “How many survived. Is this a small group that have blended so much that we can’t tell an Outrider from human? Does that mean we could conceivably learn to coexist? If they truly have such technology as to age a child, although I do not personally condone such an action; it could lead to huge medical breakthroughs. What is their endgame? If they are able to reproduce as we do, we are far more alike than we knew. Could Sincia, Angus, her other child and the one not yet born be a way to open a door that we could use to finally achieve peace between the Outriders and us?”

 

The general stares at the man before him and smiles, “You are more like your father than you’d ever care to admit. He once suggested something to that effect, as have I. The difference is, this time it might work. I can’t promise anything, but I want you to talk to Angus, and to Sincia. See if you feel the same after. If you do, I will in earnest see if I can suggest something.”

 

“What if I’m not sure I want to face them?” he says quietly. He focuses on his hands, his wedding band and dares not look up.

 

Celia reaches over and squeezes his hand. “It could bring closure, Richard. For you and her. I don’t think she ever truly got over you. Nor you her to an extent,” she adds in a tone he barely hears. 

 

He dares a glance at her to find her watching him for a reaction, but also feels the eyes of the general and Colt upon both of them. “Let’s go someplace with a little more privacy, eh?” he says to her as he rises from the couch still holding her hand.

 

Celia nods and gets up with his help and they head to their bedroom and close the door. They sit on the foot of the bed and he turns to face the woman he loves to see a tear slip down her cheek. “Celia,” he mutters quietly as he brushes the tear from her face. “I swear to you, I am over her. I love you. I want answers, yes. But why should I have to speak to her?”

 

“What if I went with you?” Celia suggests. “We show a united front. Have a code word that if it gets to be too much, I get you out of there?”

 

“You really think I should confront her?”

 

“I think you need to. And I think you need to talk to Angus. I’m not sure he knows. And he has the right to know.”

 

“That sort of puts other things into a legal tangle.”

 

“The estate?” she asks.

 

“And our child’s inheritance.”

 

“Talk to Thomas.  Because the lad tried to kill you, he may have no legal claim.”

 

“I suppose that’s true. Though some would say it gives him more of a claim, as that was how clan leaders were decided in days of old.”

 

“You won the fight, so I still say he would have no claim. But that’s not what you’re afraid of is it?” she states. “You’re afraid of what he’ll say to you when he finds out that you’re his biological father.”

 

He stares at her in shock. 

 

“I can read you fairly well. Just as you can me,” she says with a shrug. “And yes, I had all kinds of doubts when I heard everything. But they pretty much vanished when I saw you in that hospital room. The way you looked at me then, I knew that you weren’t going to leave me. That it would be my decision, one that you were dreading but needing to know. I have no intention of leaving you so that nagging fear you refuse to voice can be put to rest.”

 

He manages a small smile and pulls her close and kisses her. “I love you,” he says quietly. 

 

She smiles and kisses him again. “I love you too, you hard-headed man.”

 

He laughs at the look on her face and suddenly realizes he feels lighter than he has since the entire thing began. 

 

She sees his face and smiles, “No matter what, you have us,” she says as she places his hand on her swollen stomach. “You’re stuck with us.”

 

“Good,” he replies as he hugs her against him, relishing in her closeness. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“What do you think is being said?” Colt asks as he plops down onto the couch the couple vacated minutes before.

 

“I think she’s telling him that he should speak to both of them.”

 

“She could have said that here.”

 

“I think they are also talking about their personal relationship and how things stand between them. This has taken a toll on both of them, Mr. Wilcox.”

 

“You think she’s going to bail?”

 

The general shakes his head. “No, I don’t. She seems to have accepted he truly had no idea of the boy and that he’s not taken this turn of events well. I think when all is said and done, they will come out stronger than before.”

 

Colt shakes his head. “I know he’s taken this hard. He and I talked about it some. But none of us saw it. Saw that the kid was a danger of any sort. There were no warning flags. We watched him and were still watching him when this went down.”

 

“I know, I know. Just as we had no clue that Sincia’s husband was an Outrider until we captured him.”

 

“He’s certainly very human-like,” Colt concedes. “I’d like to have a chat with him myself.”

 

“He said there are about a thousand who survived the Outrider planet’s destruction because they escaped beforehand. Most of them have remained in this area because of its remote locale. A few share his dislike for us, saying that we destroyed their world. Wanted to destroy us from the inside. However, most have let go of that hatred after living here and joining with humans. Many have families and just want to live a life they wouldn’t have otherwise. I am considering making a deal to spare his wife and Angus from death if he cooperates.”

 

“Not much of a life, living in the brig. What will become of her younguns?”

 

“That is part of what I want Saber to help decide. He has an analytical mind, he might come up with a workable solution.” He goes to say more when they hear laughter in the bedroom and both men turn to the closed door.

 

“I’d say that’s a good sign,” Colt mutters.

 

The door opens a minute later and the couple come out hand in hand, both looking better than when they went in. Colt gets up off the couch and pulls up a chair from the eating area.

 

“I’ll go and speak to them,” Richard says after they sit for a minute. “But I want Celia with me. And for it to be just us.”

 

The silence that lingers is tense, it’s obvious neither of the other men like this request. 

 

“Why?” Colt asks.

 

“Why what?” Richard replies as his gaze sets on the other man.

 

“Why alone? It doesn’t seem safe.”

 

“Some questions will be of a personal nature,” he replies simply. “And it’s not like she could attack me, and I certainly won’t let her lay a hand on Celia.”

 

The general nods slightly. “I suppose we can arrange that,” he replies slowly. “When would you want to hold this meeting?”

 

“Tomorrow. I want this over and done with before Celia has our child.”

 

“I will arrange it,” he says as he stands up. “I’ll come for you about seven.”

 

Richard nods as he stands up to walk the general out.

 

Colt watches them go to the door and then watches his friend return to the couch and slump down into a seating position, his eyes closed as he releases a long sigh and rests his head on the back cushion. _He’s really worn out._ _How much is physical? How much emotional?_ “So, how about Robin and I get some pizza for dinner?” he asks in an attempt to make things normal.

 

Richard opens his eyes and reluctantly looks at his friend. “I suppose that would be good. I’m sure we need to get some things from the grocery since anything we had has gone bad by now.”

 

“We can worry about that tomorrow. The two of you need to eat, then get some rest.”

 

“Rest is all I’ve done the past two weeks.”

 

“And you’ve needed it. You lost a kidney, brother. Your body needs time to adjust. You ain’t exactly a teenager anymore, ya know?”

 

Richard manages a laugh, “Neither are you, old man,” he says with a smirk.

 

“Two years. That ain’t nothin’.”

 

Celia laughs, grateful for the banter and sense of normalcy.


	29. Chapter 29

The general arrives early the next morning. Begrudgingly, Richard gets out of bed and throws on a pair of pants before going to the door to let the man in.

 

The general manages to keep his features neutral when Richard opens the door wearing only pants, despite the unsummer-like chill to the air. Stepping in, the door closes after him and he turns to the other man, noting the scar that is across his side and lower back, still red and raw.  _ No wonder he moves slower, that looks worse than I expected.  _ “I apologize for coming early. Obviously, I woke you,” he says as he takes a seat in the rocker, holding a garment bag.

 

“It’s alright. I needed to be up soon anyways,” he replies quietly, running his hand through his hair.

 

“I brought your uniform. I think you should wear it today.” 

 

Richard, who had started to head to his bedroom stops and turns back toward the general. “To what end? We both know I cannot return as a soldier.”

 

“You were injured in the line of duty, technically. You would not have been there had I not ordered you to take the assignment. Most of the council sees it as such and wishes for you to retain an attachment to the command when this is over.”

 

“ _ When _ this is over?” he scoffs. “I’d say it’s bloody well gone to shit, Sir. It’s past over as far as I’m concerned.”

 

“This is not over,” the general states. “We still need to pinpoint this cell of Outriders and I think we’re close now. I should state there are a few members of the council who want you thrown out for how this has gone, but between me, Admiral Whitehawk, and your teammates, I think we have a strong enough case to prevent that. Your military record speaks for itself.”

 

He shakes his head and releases a sigh, “So am I now to discard the person I’ve been the past nearly two and a half years? Just to try and salvage what I earned in the war?”

 

“No. You are both. And that is what I want the council to see. That you are both a soldier and a scholar. The way this unfolded is less than ideal, I openly admit that.” 

 

Richard lets out an undignified snort. “That’s a rather diplomatic assessment.”

 

“I know things could have gone better. But I all but forced you into this. I feel somewhat responsible for your current situation, your condition.”

 

Richard shakes his head. “I got myself into this. I allowed myself to fall in love. And did not consider the fact that she could wind up pregnant. We thought we were careful, obviously not careful enough.”

 

“No one could have seen that coming, Saber.”

 

“ _ I _ should have.”

 

“How? We had people watching you and none of us caught it either. So stop beating yourself up over it. Learn from what’s happened and see how to do things differently the next time.”

 

“I assure you, there will  _ not _ be a next time.”

 

“What would you do differently now?” the general asks.

 

Richard sits on the couch and puts his head in his hands as he thinks. “Perhaps I never would have tried to date,” he says slowly.

 

“So you  _ do _ regret being with Celia.”

 

“No,” he says firmly a slight shake of his head. “She is the only good thing to stem from this. But had we never dated, perhaps she would not have been with Robert, and he would never have hurt her.”

 

“She also wouldn’t be with you,” the general points out.

 

“Aye, that is true,” he agrees. “But if she were happier, then it would be for the best.”

 

“You don’t truly believe that. I can see that plain as day.”

 

“My regret with her is pushing her away initially,” he admits. “But how that plays into what is to come I don’t know. I don’t see how you can expect me to be part of the command and still be here. I’m not even sure I could still wear the uniform. My size has changed a bit. And I have become accustomed to the beard and longer hair. I’d prefer to keep it.”

 

“As you are still to continue your role as a teacher, keeping your current appearance is fine. You still look well kept, so it is admissible. I too have a beard, if you haven’t noticed,” he adds wryly. “Try the uniform on, if it doesn’t fit to your liking, wear something you feel appropriate. I had a second EBU made with your name hyphenated as Rider-Lancelot. I think it is time to begin the merging of the two identities. I chose the name Lancelot because it can be traced to your lineage. I just had April hyphenate it, as I had them do for your doctorate. I know you want to continue teaching there, but I am hoping you would consider teaching a few classes at the command as well.”

 

“I need to get dressed,” Richard states, not bothering to hide his fatigue as he stands and reluctantly takes the garment bag before heading to the bedroom, pointedly not answering the implied question.

  
  


Celia stirs when the door opens, slowly sitting up. “Is everything alright? I thought I heard the general’s voice.”

 

“Aye, Love. He came early. He brought my old uniform,” he adds dryly. 

 

“Uniform?” she repeats, unsure she heard correctly.

 

“From when I was a soldier. He said that since I am going to speak to prisoners of the command, it would be considered an official duty of the command. As such, he wants me to wear the uniform and go as myself as I was.” he replies as he pulls the pants off he threw on to answer the door and tosses them into the basket in the closet. 

 

“You don’t sound too thrilled,” she says as she works on getting up and out of bed.

 

“I feel odd, not having worn it in what seems like a lifetime ago now.”

 

Celia comes over and puts her arms somewhat around him, her stomach keeping her from having her fingertips touch, her forehead pressed against his back. “Play his game. Do as they ask to see this through. You can decide what you want when this is over. I will support you any way I can, no matter what you decide.”

 

He shifts in her embrace, turning so he’s facing her. “Thank you,” he says quietly before he kisses her head and releases her to change. “Let me attempt to get this on, then I can help you when you finish in the head.”

 

“Right,” she replies with a laugh as she heads for the washroom, closing the door after her. 

 

He shakes his head smiling when she rushes into the washroom before working on changing into his uniform. He gets it on and goes to the mirror to appraise his appearance. He stares at the reflection before him, not believing how much he has changed in the past two years.  _ No wonder they didn’t recognize me. I scarcely recognize myself.  _ He runs a comb through his hair, now keenly aware of how much it’s grown out since he last wore the uniform. Satisfied that he’s presentable he turns to sit on the bed to wait when Celia comes out and stops in her tracks when she catches sight of him. “Do I look that bad?” he asks when he sees her face.

 

She slowly makes her way to him and her eyes go over him once, then twice before meeting his eyes. “No, just so...different. I wasn’t prepared to see you in something so...fitting. You look rather distinguished,” she says with a smile.

 

“It’s a bit tight. I’m not sure I should wear it,” he states as he tugs at where it rubs against his scar.

 

“You look damn good, but I could see how you might not be comfortable in it.”

 

He laughs and shakes his head. “I’m not sure. It just doesn’t feel...right,” he states.

 

“You’re used to looser clothing now. The material is good, I’m sure it’ll feel natural by the time you get there.”

 

“It is making my scar worse. I don’t need to irritate the incision. I just got the blasted stitches out yesterday. I’m going to change,” he replies as he removes the uniform and carefully lays it out on the bed before heading to the closet to choose something else to wear. 

 

“Maybe I should stay here,” she mutters when she notices all his ribbons on the breast of his uniform as she sits on the bed.

 

“Do you not feel well?” he asks concerned, turning to face her as he pulls on a shirt and tucks it in before fastening his pants.

 

“I don’t look like I belong with you,” she replies quietly. “I had no idea you were such a decorated soldier.”

 

“I’m not going unless you go. And to Hell with what anyone else thinks. I chose to be with you. I am not ashamed of being seen with you.”

 

She nods and gets up, not speaking and works on getting dressed. Choosing something she would normally go to work in. He gets up and helps her with her bra, then offers a hand to steady her while she slips on her pants. After deciding on boots, she sets them on the foot of the bed before heading to the washroom and fixing her hair, pulling some into a clip. Satisfied with her appearance, she grabs the boots and heads out to the living area, where the general is waiting. 

 

“I see you’re not in uniform,” the general states when they come out.

 

“It was a bit too tight, especially against the incision where they removed my kidney. I didn’t want to agitate it, Sir,” Richard replies as Celia sits down and he carefully helps her get her boots on.

 

The general nods, “Very well. This could be interesting. Perhaps it would be best that most don’t recognize you. Keep it here for now. I’ll see about getting a new one made for your current size.”

 

“Aye, Sir,” he replies as he offers Celia a hand off the couch. Shortly afterward, they leave, stopping at a drive-thru to get something to eat on their way. No one says much on the drive and at the gate of the base, they get a few curious looks from the guards.

  
  


* * *

 

 

They walk the halls in silence, Richard escorting Celia as they walk hand in hand. The general leads them to his office where his secretary has to struggle not to balk when she realizes the general is not alone. She hands the general a couple of messages and a cup of coffee before they venture further into another door leading to his private office. He stops walking as he reads one of the notes and turns to the couple behind him. “Perhaps I should take you on to see the prisoners before we get trapped here. The council wants to be briefed on everything, but you just getting out of the hospital and not having had time to speak to those involved, we should not do so just yet.” He turns them around and looks to Elise, his secretary. “Call the brig and have Sincia Patterson sent to a visitation room. I also need you to add visitation permissions to both of their passes. I want them to be able to enter the visitation room unescorted.”

 

Richard and Celia remove their visitor’s badges and hand them to Elise.

 

Elise swipes Richard’s first. “I’m going to need your name Sir,” she says as she looks up to the man.

 

“Richard Rider-Lancelot,” he replies.

 

Elise hesitates, her eyes growing wide when she finally puts it all together. “Yes Sir,” she replies as she enters his name into the terminal. _ I thought he looked vaguely familiar. Why isn’t he using his rank? I suppose there’s a reason. _ She then looks to Celia, “And you Ma’am?”

 

“Celia Rider-Lancelot, Ma’am,” she replies quietly.

 

Elise nods and swipes her badge and enters the name given to her, adding the requested permissions. The same name.  _ If he is the commander, and he’s with her, there must be more happening than I know. The general is being rather vague. _ “Here you both go,” she says brightly as she hands both their badges once again.

 

“I’m going to escort my guests there now.”

 

“Of course, Sir. I’ll let them know you’re coming with guests,” she says as she picks up her phone.

 

Satisfied, the general leads the couple down the hallways and further into the core of the command center. They garner several looks, but no one says anything to them. He swipes his badge and doors slide open and they enter what looks to be a medical ward. Approaching the desk, they stop as a young man looks up, practically jumping from his chair when he sees who it is.

 

“Y-yes Sir!” the young man says as he salutes the general and casts a curious glance to the couple with him.

 

“Is Mrs. Patterson ready?”

 

“Yes Sir. She is in room four. Down the hall to the right, second door.”

 

The general nods to Richard and Celia and they start for the door. The other man holds out an arm. “You have to be escorted, Sir.”

 

“I give them permission to see Mrs. Patterson, Lance Corporal. Let them through. They have had the badges set so they can enter unaccompanied at my request.”

 

The man hesitates but lowers his arm. Richard and Celia start down the hall and he goes to follow them.

 

“We wait here,” the general states firmly.

 

The Lance Corporal wants to argue, but decides against it, giving a curt nod before waiting at attention.


	30. Chapter 30

Richard scans his badge and the door slides open, Sincia looks up from her chair at a table. Her hands are clasped and she has dark circles under her eyes. He sucks in a sharp breath when he sees her condition, stopping short in the doorway. Celia gives his hand a squeeze and nudges him forward. Steeling himself, he enters the room and heads towards the table, Celia’s hand still in his. 

 

Sincia’s eyes go between the couple who have entered the room, then briefly to the door behind them expecting someone else to enter. Her eyes go to the man she once knew and she searches for any sign of familiarity but finds none. She notes that they enter the room hand in hand, the woman seemingly encouraging her former lover forward. From him, she senses coldness and fatigue, and she knows he is only here for information, nothing more. Any hope she had of salvaging some sort of relationship dissipates when she meets his eyes and the hard cold gaze within. She shifts her gaze to the woman with him.  _ She looks exhausted and determined to keep a neutral front. Has she not mentioned our previous discussion to him? _ They take their seats, no one speaking right away. “So why are you here?” she finally asks, breaking the foreboding silence.

 

“I want to know  _ everything _ , Sincia. Leave nothing out,” he says flatly, his countenance showing little emotion.

 

_ All business. And colder than he’s ever been towards me. _ She looks to Celia eying her with a wary glance. “Why are you here?”  _ Aside from making sure I know who he’s with. _

 

“I am here because he asked me to be.” _ To make sure he gets the closure he needs from this. _

 

“I want her to know everything as well. I owe her that,” Richard states, his tone icy.

 

Sincia’s eyes snap back to him, again attempting to read the man across from her, looking for any sign of the man she knew. Something to hold out hope that she can get free of this place. That he can and would help her and finding none. “And what of what you owe me?” Sincia replies in a cold tone.  _ Two can play this game. _

 

“I did as you asked, Sincia,” he states simply. “You asked to be released from the betrothal, I obliged.”

 

“Because you refused to be home with me,” she snaps.

 

“We were in the middle of a bloody war. I was the commander of a team. I could not abandon my crew and leave them to die.”

 

“But you were fine abandoning me?.”

 

“I left you in a place that I considered to be safe; away from the fighting.”

 

“Away from you,” she retorts. “You came home once. And had to leave again the next day.”

 

“Again, we were in the middle of a war,” he replies forcefully. “A colony was attacked.”

 

“It was always something. Why can’t you just admit you preferred fighting to being with me.”

 

“How could I stay home knowing I could help stop innocent people from being killed? So yes, I suppose you're right. I slept better knowing you were safe and that we were making headway against those who wanted to annihilate the human race. I am sorry I could not live up to your expectations, but obviously, you found someone who could. And I was happy to know that.”

 

“A lot of good it does now. I have his child in my womb and we can’t even be together. It’s worse than when I found out about Angus. At least then I had Finn. It’s not like you would have bothered acknowledging him anyways.”

 

“Had you told me, perhaps things would have been done differently,” he admits quietly. “But you didn’t. Then you show up years later and make a rather undignified scene of returning a ring I had considered lost and had forgotten. Didn’t bother to mention then that I had a son. Instead, you wait until I’m about to kill him,” he says in a cold tone. “Because of all of that I had sworn to myself that I would not get involved with anyone else, especially after the scene you made in front of my class. I had no intention of ever doing so.”

 

“Obviously, that changed,” Sincia snaps as she nods towards Celia.  _ I really am not helping myself. But it pisses me off that he seems to genuinely care for this woman. _

 

“Aye, it did,” he replies quietly. So soft she nearly misses the admission. “But not immediately. I nearly lost my chance with her. Because of the Hell that you put me through,” he states. “I am sorry you went through what you did, but you cannot fault me for not being there when I had no way of knowing. That is on you, Sincia. And to remain with a man that did what he did to your child? Why? Why would you do that?”

 

_ Your child…not our child…  _  “He swore he wouldn’t do it again. He said that he felt bad I wasn’t sleeping and thought that if he aged him, it would make it easier on me,” she replies quietly, her voice breaking with the first hint of any emotion other than anger. “I should have left him then. But I believed him. He seemed sincere. And has been a model father and husband since.”

 

“I see,” he replies as they lapse into silence. “How long have you known he was an Outrider?” Richard asks after a few minutes.

 

“Since he did the aging to Angus.” 

 

“And you agree that we can cohabitate? Humans and Outriders?”

 

“Yes. Aren’t I proof of that?”

 

“Then why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why did you try to kill my wife?” he asks slowly, his tone cold. “And our unborn child?”

 

“I crossed a line,” she admits. “But it would have served you right to learn what heartache is.”  _ Really not helping myself, but it comes out before I can think. Why does he still get to me? _

 

He goes to speak but stops himself from making the retort on the tip of his tongue, knowing it would not help the current situation. He takes a couple of breaths to regain his composure he was close to losing before deciding to speak again. “I want to move on from this. I know that Finn told the general that there are close to a thousand Outriders living in and around Glencoe. They seem to be willing to live in peace, and if that is the case, perhaps we can work something out for you at least to be permitted to live under supervision so you can have your children and raise them.”

 

“What of Angus? Or Finn?” she asks more subdued.

 

“I have no sway when it comes to them,” he says quietly. A brief look of sympathy crossing his features before he puts his mask of indifference back up. “I suppose they could make allowances, given the situation. But I cannot promise anything. Hell, Angus wanted to kill me. He damned near did. Though I want to know why he wanted me dead.”

 

“Talk to him about that. I think Finn put him up to it.”

 

“I shall,” he replies curtly as he lapses into silence. After a time he looks back to Sincia and quietly asks, “Does Angus know?”

 

“That you’re his father?” she replies receiving a short nod. “I told him the day they brought me here. He looked stricken. I don’t think he would have tried to harm you had he known,” she says quietly. The first hint of true remorse in her tone. “He was really fond of both of you as teachers. That was not a lie. Then he went to see Finn over that previous weekend and next thing I knew he brought her home and told me to keep her there when you arrived that you were trying to hurt her. She argued with me, pleaded for me to believe her that this was against her will, but I was blinded.”

 

He looks to Celia, “That is the other part you wanted me to hear?” he asks, getting a slight nod in reply.

 

“Yes. But I wanted you to hear it from her. It is why the general wanted you to speak to her yourself as well.”

 

“I see,” he replies as he closes his eyes, attempting to process the information. After several minutes, he looks up to Sincia. “I will see what can be done. I promise nothing. I want to talk to both Finn and Angus. Who do you recommend my talking to first?” he asks his former betrothed.

 

Sincia looks shocked by the question and stammers before recovering herself. “Angus,” she states with a firm nod. “Talk to Angus.” 

 

Richard nods. “Very well. I hope you hear something soon as to what will happen to you and your children. Good-bye, Sincia,” he says as he slowly stands up and then helps Celia up, before making their way to the door and using his badge to exit the room, leaving Sincia alone in the cold room once more.


	31. Chapter 31

The general and the Lance Corporal look up when the couple leaves the room. The general watches the couple as they walk down the hallway towards them attempting to get a read on them. Both seem to be purposefully keeping their features neutral, neither meeting the general’s eyes as they enter the lobby area.

 

“Did you get the answers you wanted?” the general asks.

 

“Enough,” Richard replies quietly. “I’d like to see Angus next.”

 

“Today?” the general asks in shock. 

 

Richard nods. “We don’t care to have to make this trip again.”

 

The general looks as if he wants to argue, but decides against it. He looks to the other man. “Where is Angus Patterson right now, Lance Corporal Waller?”

 

The young man starts typing into his terminal and soon a screen pops up. “He’s in the critical med ward, Sir. Room 1. The isolation room.” 

 

“Call the nurse’s station and let them know I am bringing visitors to speak with Angus Patterson. We should be there shortly.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” the young man replies as he picks up the phone. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

They arrive at the nurse's station a few minutes later. The silence between the nearly deafening as they walk the halls. The tension is heavy as they stop at the desk. “Yes Sir?” the nurse says as she looks to the general then gives a curious glance to the couple with him. 

 

“These two are here to speak with Angus Patterson.”

 

“I was told you wished to speak to him, not anyone else, Sir,” she replies slowly. “He is not up to a full interrogation.”

 

“This is not an interrogation. It is a frank discussion. Let them into his room,” the general says firmly.

 

The woman flinches at his tone and nods slightly. “Follow me,” she mumbles as she swipes her badge and leads Richard and Celia into the room. The nurse steps in first, Richard after, Celia just behind him. “These people wish to speak to you, Mr. Patterson.”

 

Angus opens his eyes and they widen in shock momentarily before he nods slightly. “That’s fine,” he murmurs.

 

The nurse goes and stands by the door, waiting for the conversation to begin.

 

Richard realizes she’s not leaving and looks to her. “Leave us. Wait outside with the General,” he says in a harsh tone. 

 

The nurse looks to Angus, who nods. 

 

“It’s fine. Go on, Karen,” he says quietly, attempting to keep his tone neutral.

 

Reluctantly she leaves and Celia closes the door after her before turning around to face the two men in the room. She sees each man sizing up the other. Looking between them she can see some likeness, though had she not known they were father and son, she would not have guessed.  _ How could Sincia say he looked like Richard? I don’t see it. Not as he is now at least. _

 

The tension grows thicker as the two men continue to stare at one another, neither wanting to speak first. 

 

At long last, Richard speaks, “Why?” he asks in a tone so quiet the others almost miss it. His eyes remain on the young man before him watching every movement as he awaits a reply.

 

“I’m sorry,” Angus finally says after much internal debate. “I thought what my da- what Finn said was true.”

 

“What did he say?” Richard asks as Celia takes a seat in the lone chair in the room.

 

“He said that he saw you hit your wife. That you tried to make her lose the baby,” he replies slowly. “I didn’t want to believe him, but he had other friends who claimed they saw it too. They said that it wasn’t a car wreck that kept injuring her. That she would deny it if I asked her out of fear of you and that I should take her to Mum for her own safety. That I should challenge you for her. He told me what to say. He said you hide behind your nobility. And that you were really an anti-government fascist who wanted to kill him and those like him. That you would never permit them to live in peace with humans.” 

 

“I assure you, I have never harmed Celia. Nor would I blindly kill someone just because they are different. I want nothing more than peace. War is an ugly thing. I would not want my children to have to face such a harsh burden as many of us have.”

 

“Is...is what my Mum said true?” Angus asks as his voice cracks from the emotion he was trying to hide.

 

Richard gives a slight nod. “Aye. Evidently, it is,” he replies quietly. “I...I didn’t know. She never told me until…”

 

“Finn knew?”

 

“According to your Mother, he knew. I have not yet spoken to him.”

 

“Had you known...would you have?” Angus asks.

 

“I would have done my best to make it work with your Mother,” he replies simply. 

 

“Why did you leave her to begin with?”

 

“She left me,” he states. “She wanted someone who could be with her all the time. I was a soldier fighting in the Outrider war. I could not accommodate her wish then.”

 

“So she met my fa...Finn.”

 

“Aye. She claimed that she didn’t know he was an Outrider initially. But regardless, they have children together and though I know you both did wrong, I feel that you and she should be spared death.”

 

Angus looks surprised. “I...I tried to kill you.”

 

“Knowing what you know now, would you again?”

 

“No. I would not,” he replies with certainty.

 

“Then perhaps they can find some sort of retribution for you. I think you have promise and are not a true threat. As I told your Mother, I cannot promise anything, as any sway I once had within these walls has all but gone to shit given what has happened at Glencoe. But I will offer some suggestions.”

 

“I...I would like to have the chance to know you. And your wife. I really was fond of you both when I took the writing classes. And your knowledge of weapons was quite extensive. If I ever get out of this, I’d like to take your classes,” he mutters.

 

Richard manages a small smile. “Perhaps there will be time. And if you wish to know us, I will do what I can to make time for us to talk.”

 

“Thank you,” Angus replies before looking to Celia, who has watched the entire conversation in stoic silence. “I am sorry for what I put you through. I honestly thought I was helping.”

 

Celia stares at the young man, trying to read him as she slowly stands up and walks over to him, she sees his wrists are cuffed to the rails then her gaze goes to his eyes that are wide with uncertainty at her approach. Gently, she takes one of his hands and pats it with her other. “I hope to get the chance to know you as well,”  she says quietly, giving him a small smile of encouragement.

 

He looks relieved when she says that, his whole countenance sagging with relief. The earlier tension dissipating. “I truly thought you were coming to finish what you didn’t do that day,” he mutters as he turns his gaze to Richard once more.

 

“If you ever threaten my family again, I won’t hesitate to do so,” he replies firmly. “That being said, I don’t think I need to worry about that.”

 

Angus nods. “I am glad you came.”

 

“As am I,” he replies. “Though it is only because she made me come that I am here,” he adds with a small smile. “I was ready to write you all off.”

 

“So you have spoken to Mum?”

 

“Aye. She is holding up, all things considered. They are caring for her and are trying to figure an option to put your brother with her that’s not in an obvious jail.”

 

“Do you hate her? For what she did?”

 

Richard starts to reply immediately, then stops himself. Rethinking his reply. “I thought I did,” he finally states. “I want to. But now...now that I am attempting to come to terms with everything, no, I don’t hate her. I am angry, hurt, but those feelings will ebb with time.”

 

Angus nods, accepting the answer. “How badly did I...injure you?”

 

“I lost a kidney, you punctured a lung and I needed a lot of blood as you nicked an artery.”

 

He flinches and sucks in a breath. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It is done. We move on from this...whatever this is and let the past remain there. Fair enough?”

 

“Aye, Sir,” Angus replies quietly.

 

Richard nods and walks over to the other side of the bed from Celia and places his hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “I truly wish it had been different for you and I. Even if your mother and I had not stayed together, I would have liked getting to see you grow up. I hope we can still become friends,” he says quietly as he turns and heads for the door. 

 

Celia gives the boy’s hand a final squeeze and a small smile before turning to follow Richard, who heads out the door. She closes the door after them turning to see the nurse and the general stand up when they come out.

 


	32. Chapter 32

Richard keeps his features neutral as he feels the general’s eyes on him as he leaves his son’s room. “What else did you have planned for us today?” he asks quietly as Celia steps up beside him. 

 

“You both look exhausted. How about we go to my office, I’ll order us lunch and have it brought to us, then we can discuss your ideas before I take you both home?”

 

“And hopefully avoid as many people as possible,” Richard states. 

 

The general nods and they make their way to his office. He leads the couple in and they take a seat on the couch that is off to the right of the door. The general goes to his desk and opens his terminal, logging in to check messages and once done, he closes the lid and stands up and moves his chair over to be closer to the couple. “I put an order in for sandwiches and pasta salad. It seemed to be the best option of the available choices. I hope that will suit you.”

 

“It’s fine,” Richard replies. Celia has moved so her head is touching his shoulder, nearly asleep. He places a hand on her knee and takes a slow breath, his mind still reeling from attempting to process everything.

 

“How did it go with Angus?” the general finally asks in an effort to break the silence.

 

Richard shrugs, “Better than either of us expected, I think.”

 

“What were you expecting?” he asks cautiously.

 

“To hate him,” he replies in a flat, quiet tone. “He tried to kill me. He threatened Celia and our child. I wanted to hate him…”

 

“But?”

 

“But when I saw him there...the fear, the shame, the remorse. I couldn’t,” he replies. “I actually would like to be friends.”

 

The general listens and nods slightly at this revelation. “I thought you might feel that way. I hoped you would. What do you think should be done, given your feelings now?”

 

Richard closes his eyes in thought. “Perhaps he could be of use within the command. He is quite bright, has an analytical mind. He knows how to spot Outriders now. Maybe he could act as a liaison of sorts. Under strict supervision, of course. He could be chipped perhaps, so you know where he is at all times. A sort of permanent work release.”

 

“That actually seems like a reasonable request. A far cry better than what I feared you’d say a few weeks, or even days ago,” the general states with obvious relief. “And what of his mother? Thoughts?”

 

“She was a teacher at one time. What if there was a registration process for the Outriders who wish to remain? As we do for those born on foreign soil. She could be a teacher for those who are having trouble adapting, or for those of mixed lineage.”

 

“A diplomatic reply. Should she be released?”

 

“I do not think she will cause further harm to anyone.”

 

“Not exactly what I asked.”

 

“It is the answer I am willing to give,” Richard replies. “Take what you want from it.”

 

The com at his desk goes off and the general gets up and answers it, picking up the handset. “Yes?” he says. “I see. Has the food come yet?” a pause while he listens. “I’ll be out in a moment. Thank you, Elise,” he says as he sets the handset down. 

 

“Not good news, I take it?” Richard asks.

 

“The rest of the lead counsel is here. They wish to speak to you now. How they knew you were here I’m unsure. I will try and deter them.”

 

“Who is on the lead counsel now?” Richard asks, dread building in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Myself, Admiral Whitehawk, Colonel Newman, and Roland of Jarre.”

 

Richard sighs. “They’re here. Let’s get this over and done with.”

 

“Lunch is here as well. Perhaps we can keep this civil.”

 

“I’ll do my best to behave myself, Sir,” he says managing a small smirk before glancing to Celia asleep against his shoulder. “Should I wake her?” he asks as the general starts for the door.

 

“Leave her be, for now. I’m sure they’ll be wanting to speak to her soon enough,” comes his reply as he opens his office door back into the lobby. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Stepping into the lobby, he comes face to face with the aforementioned men and woman. He nods a small greeting as he goes to Elise’s desk to get the food. “We were about to eat something,” he says to the others after taking the bags. 

 

“Why didn’t you notify us he was here, Charles?” the Admiral asks as he takes the drinks from the desk in an effort to help.

 

“He has just been released from the hospital. And he came to speak to the two prisoners that were involved in the incident at Glencoe. I thought that would be enough for one day.”

 

“Is he willing to resign?” Roland asks.

 

“Yes. Though I would insist he retain his rank and pensions. God knows he earned them.”

 

“He broke our code of ethics. He should be court-martialed,” Roland states firmly. 

 

“How did he do that?” the Colonel asks. “Is he to blame for his former fiancee not telling him he had a son? Or for said son trying to kill him?”

 

“He got a woman pregnant while undercover.”

 

“They were married. And frankly, that is not our business. If that were considered an ethics violation, your father would have been ousted a decade ago,” the general states, glancing pointedly at Roland.

 

Roland bristles, but goes quiet.

 

“I wish this to remain civil,” the general states. “He has been through a lot, and I should warn you, his appearance is...starkly different than the last time you saw him. If you can accept those terms, you may join us.”

 

The others look to one another before turning towards the general’s office. He enters, the Admiral after him, then the Colonel, followed by Roland. 

 

The admiral stops in his tracks when he lays his eyes upon the man staring at him in shock.  _ My God. Charles wasn’t kidding about his appearance.  _ His eyes shift to the woman presently asleep with her head against his shoulder and he sees her very swollen stomach.  _ And that must be the woman he married. I would assume the pregnancy was unplanned, given that I don’t see him wanting to put a woman and child at risk with a dangerous assignment.  _ Richard’s eyes meet his and he sees a hint of defiance, apprehension, and fatigue within his gaze. He nods to him in greeting as he remembers the drinks and takes them and sets them on the desk. “It’s good to see you, Saber,” the admiral states quietly as the door opens and Elise starts bringing in chairs. He takes one from her and moves it close to where the general has his across from the couple. 

 

“Richard, Sir. I’d prefer to be called Richard,” he replies. “And it’s good to see you as well,” he adds quietly.

 

Celia stirs and looks startled when she re alizes there are strangers in the room all staring at her and her husband. She sits up and tries not to look at the people so obviously staring at them.

 

“Sorry, Love. I wasn’t going to wake you. But lunch is here,” he says quietly.

 

“I’m alright for now,” she mutters as he takes her hand. 

 

The admiral smiles at her, “It’s alright if you need to eat young lady. I’m Admiral Whitehawk. It is nice to meet you,” he says kindly.

 

“Celia Lancelot, Sir. Nice to meet you as well,” she says hesitantly. Her Scottish accent thicker than her husband’s.

 

“So you’re the reason I’m betting that Sa...Richard decides to leave us,” he says with a laugh. 

 

Richard looks between those in the room, attempting to get a read on the others. _ The Colonel seems to be accepting, as does the Admiral, only Roland seems to be more guarded, almost hostile. Perhaps he’s too much his Father’s son. He never liked that I did better than him in the academy. He will be the holdout, I’m sure.  _ “So, is this an official meeting or off the record?” he asks warily as he watches the reactions of the officers in the room.

 

The others all look to one another, having taken a chair and sat down after the admiral. 

 

“A little of both,” the admiral replies. “I’ll decide what goes on record after our conversation. I’ll be open with you, there are those who think you should be court-martialed for the incident that left unable to return as a soldier and another man with a rather severe stab wound, who is now in our medical ward. His Mother, your former betrothed is currently a prisoner and has two hybrid children. One yet to be born and one currently in the care of Robin Wilcox,” the Admiral states. Richard doesn’t bother to hide his shock at the last statement. “And there are other things I’ve heard that I’d like answered from you, rather than hearsay.” 

 

“I’ve done nothing illegal, Sir,” Richard says firmly as he looks to each of the people across from him. “My assignment was to pinpoint the purported Outrider cell, ascertain its’ threat level and brief the command on what actions to take based on my observations. I was told to blend in, become the man that I was assigned as my identity. I have done all that. The subsequent issues that have arisen ironically enough not because of the assignment. The young man that tried to kill me was actually trying to protect my wife. He had been lead to believe I was abusive to her. I dare say I might have reacted the same way.”

 

“Only you would have killed him,” the Colonel states.

 

“I would have, had Sincia not informed me at that moment that the young man was my son,” he states quietly. 

 

The shocked silence that follows is deafening. 

 

“DNA has confirmed her claim,” he states. “I... _ we _ are still coming to terms with it.”

 

“Did the Outrider know he was your son?” the Colonel asks when she finds her voice.

 

Richard nods. “Sincia said he figured it out and was not pleased at first. Then decided he’d make the perfect weapon against me. This incident had nothing to do with the assignment and who knows, it might have come to pass eventually anyways, my showing up just expedited his plan. Finn holds me and the others directly responsible for the destruction of their world. This is his way of seeking vengeance.”

 

“So it is and isn’t related. Obviously, your cover is blown, if he knew who you were.”

 

The general hands the couple their food and they begin to eat, as does he.

 

Richard finishes his bite before replying, “I believe Sincia is responsible for that. But I do not think she thought her husband or son would try and kill me.” 

 

“She tried to kill your wife,” the Colonel replies. “And her unborn child.”

 

“Out of jealousy, yes. And she has shown remorse. I do not feel she poses a threat to anyone now. But she could be utilized. Make her work for limited freedom. She could help bring those Outriders who simply wish to exist among us to reach common ground. I am certain there are more hybrid children, that she isn’t the only woman who has borne children from an Outrider. So we treat them as we would any foreign person. Create a registry. Permit them to live with us peacefully. Have them be required to share their tech as part of their conditions to remain. If they have the capability to age a child, as Finn did with Angus, then surely there are other things that could lead to medical breakthroughs. Have Sincia and Angus chipped, so they can be tracked. Have them work for and with you. Show that you want peace. Perhaps it will lead to a common future, a better one for all of us.”

 

“So you admit your wrongdoing. That you should not have become involved with a woman while undercover?” Roland snaps.

 

Richard lets out a small rueful laugh. “I don’t see how you see it that way, your highness,” he replies. “My becoming involved with her was happenstance.”

 

“From the report I read on it you two were forced to marry because she had unknowingly been associated with Outriders.”

 

“Keyword being, ‘unknowingly’. And it wasn’t her directly. It was her ex-boyfriend who used her information to open accounts to do business with a few Outriders. Now they both still want her dead. Her danger still has not passed. And for the record, I was not forced to marry her. I would have anyways, perhaps not as soon, but the timing is irrelevant now.”

 

“Well, I see you wasted no time,” he says as he indicates Celia’s belly.

 

“The pregnancy was unplanned,” he admits. “But was part of Sincia’s retaliation. She swapped out Celia’s pills so that she would be more likely to become pregnant. She also tampered with the two other packs she had, then swapped out the ones she ordered with pills that would have caused her to lose the baby.”

 

Collective gasps come from all but Celia and the general, all looking at him in shock.

 

“And yet you wish to spare the woman?” Roland says in disbelief.

 

“She has an unborn child and a young child, in addition to Angus. I feel she has realized her error and no longer poses a threat. Does that mean I wish to interact with her? No. And I feel she should be monitored for the remainder of her life, but I feel the children are better off with her than in foster care.”

 

“And what are your thoughts, Miss?” Roland asks as his gaze goes to Celia. “The things she did could have killed you. Are you going to let him speak for you or do you have a voice?”

 

Celia looks at the man, her face devoid of emotion as she ponders his question. “When Richard was in a coma after Angus tried to kill him, I had a lot of time to think, Sir,” she says slowly, her tone almost icy as she continues. “At first, yes, I wanted her dead. I wanted her to pay for forcing our lives to change at a time that we were already in danger. She spoke down to me that day of the attack when Richard spared her son. But when she had nothing but time to think after it was over, I went to her and we talked.” Richard sucks in a breath and casts her a sideways glance, obviously unaware of the turn of events, but Celia continues on. “She told me about Angus being aged, that several times she wanted to tell Richard, but that Finn would always convince her not to. That Finn seemed loving and attentive but hated knowing that Richard was Angus’ biological father. Unbeknownst to her, he was teaching Angus to not trust people in this command. She got into an argument with Finn when he found that she still held Richard’s betrothal ring, demanded she return it and remind him publicly why they parted ways. Said that would prove to him that it was truly over. And she obliged. Finn was satisfied with the spectacle she made and that she and Richard went their separate ways. Angus had started college in Inverness, not far from their home and begun working at the resort where we spent our Holiday at for the Christmas break to earn money to spend as he wished. Sincia was there on holiday as his guest when she evidently spotted us. Finn had told her we would be there and that he wanted her to swap my pills, saying we were married. She agreed after seeing us in the dining room a few times, said it hurt her to see Richard so happy. You know the rest, but as Richard stated, I do not feel she poses a threat any longer and could be utilized to help build a bridge between our races.”

 

Roland listens to the woman and almost looks impressed by her as she speaks. He gives a slight nod, “I suppose perhaps I’ve been too hasty in my assessments of this situation,” he replies.

 

Richard barely covers his shock at the statement.  _ He never caves so easily. _

 

“However, I still feel the commander should be punished for things going so wrong,” Roland adds.

 

_ And there it is. _

 

“So in the interest of moving past this, we should have our deliberations on what actions to take,” the Admiral states as he looks to the other council members.

 

“I am willing to resign the command, Sir.” Richard states. “If that makes your deliberations easier.”

 

“Resign or retire?” the Admiral asks.  _ If he resigns, he loses his pension and benefits. It’s as good as a dishonorable discharge. Why would he agree to that? _

 

“Whichever you feel appropriate given the circumstances.”

 

The Admiral gives a slight nod. “Why don’t you and your wife go to your quarters while we discuss this. We shall contact you when we’ve come to an agreement.”

 

“I don’t have quarters here, Sir. And we’d like to return to Glencoe if possible, so we are closer to her Doctor given her present condition.”

 

The Admiral looks to the General a questioning look passing between them. “What happened to his quarters?”

 

“After a year, I packed up his things and sent them to his estate. We had to make it look like all ties were cut. I can call Mr. Wilcox and have him return to Glencoe with them.”

 

The admiral nods, “Do that,” he replies before turning to the couple in question. “Make sure he remains with you, so we know where you are at all times. You can wait in the lobby until he arrives.”

 

“Aye, Sir,” Richard replies as he gathers his and Celia’s lunch trash and stands up before offering his hand to his wife and pulling her up off the couch. Without another word, they head to the lobby, disposing of their trash in a receptacle by the door. The door opening for them and closing after them.

  
  


* * *

 

 

The Admiral looks to the others in the room after he leaves, debating his next words carefully. “We need to decide several things today. And all are life-altering decisions. So we need to weigh all possible outcomes. What do we discuss first?”

 

“The Commander,” comes replies from the Colonel and Roland. The General nods his agreement when the Admiral looks his way.

 

“Very well.”  _ I don’t know if this is a good or bad thing that they wish his fate first.  _ “What are your thoughts?”

 

“He is a highly decorated officer. His record has been stellar before this assignment,” the Colonel begins. “And technically, he did not breach protocol. His harming the boy was in self-defense. The young man attacked him.”

 

“I think he got in too deep to his assignment. He should have been pulled when he became serious with the woman,” Roland states. “And what of the woman who claimed to be pregnant with his kid? He conveniently omitted her from his recounting of the events.”

 

“I have discovered that she was a plant,” the general states. “She was never pregnant with his child and he has no recollection of being with her because he had been drugged. She had brushed against him and through topical means basically caused his memory loss. The equivalent of slipping him a ‘roofie’. I have been searching for her. I believe she is tied to the Outrider cell that poses a threat.”

 

“And how did you get this information, General?” Roland asks. 

 

“I pulled security footage of the pub he frequented. I had a couple agents keeping tabs on him from the beginning. Some he knew about, some he did not. He still is unaware of just how much I know. He took his initial break up with the woman he is currently married to rather hard. I almost recalled him because of it. But I decided that he was definitely not acting as he would have as a soldier, so I let him be. The night in question he certainly had too many and was in no condition to drive. The barkeep called him a cab, but then Fiona had been hitting on him several nights. He blew her off, but the last night he got more intoxicated than he normally would and she made her move. She drove him home in his car, let him go to bed, then after he was passed out, she stripped him and discarded his clothes onto the floor before doing the same to her clothes and climbing into his bed.”

 

“And just how do you know that to be the case?” the Admiral asks.

 

“I had cameras installed throughout the home.”

 

The Admiral balks. “He didn’t know this?”

 

“No. And I’d prefer it to remain the case.”

 

“I’m sure you would,” Roland snaps. “I’ve half a mind to inform him just to see how he reacts.”

 

“Enough,” the Admiral says harshly. “Charles, you crossed a few lines that you and I will need to discuss later, but in this case, it brings to light some pertinent information. Are the cameras still active?” 

 

“The bedroom one is no longer active,” the General replies quietly.

 

“For how long?” 

 

“When I knew we would have to change the woman’s identity to give her a chance at surviving.”

 

“Having her there should have been a clue.”

 

“I did not say I utilized the cameras, just that they were there, Sir. I was not watching his place after the explosion because my focus was on the explosion and its causes. I was unaware they were in a physical relationship until I called him a few weeks after to discuss my findings. I thought the woman had returned to her mother, having broken it off with him.”

 

“So how did you come to realize they were together?”

 

“When I called him saying we needed to talk, he was giving short evasive replies. I realized it was because he was likely not alone. I was unaware of who he was with until after we met. I told him that Cilla as she was known then had been the intended target of the explosion and that it had been set by her ex. I told him that we had been unable to find her and he stated that she was with him. I was surprised, but he was eager to get back to her, so I told him to keep an eye on her and that I’d be in touch. That I wanted to speak to her as the lead inspector of the bombing. I returned to his place later and what I saw was enough that I was convinced that them pretending to be married might not be as far a stretch as I thought it would be. He was protective of her and was willing to tell her far more than I liked. However, it got her to agree and by the time they married later that day, I was fairly certain it was not a ruse.”

 

“Obviously it isn’t now,” Roland retorts. 

 

“Indeed,” the General replies. 

 

“You’re leaving something out,” Roland says as he stares at the general. “The questions is, what?”

 

“Let’s just say that I confirmed the nature of their relationship while I was reviewing some other footage of during the time before I spoke to him.”

 

“How so?” Roland asks with a smirk, obviously enjoying making the general uncomfortable. 

 

The general looks to the others in the room, who appear to be waiting for some sort of answer.  _ Damn, he’s going to make me say it. The Admiral isn’t going to stop him either. Perhaps this is my punishment for my role in this.  _ “I went back over the footage of the weeks from the day of the bombing to the day I spoke to him. And it led me to believe they had begun a more physical relationship.”

 

“Why? Were they ‘hot and heavy’ the entire time?” Roland replies almost gleeful.

 

“No. It was a rather slow progression.”

 

“He slept on the couch until the night before they wed.”

 

“What? Did she get him drunk?”

 

“No. They had been discussing their past relationship and relationships. He admitted that he still had feelings for her. But I thought nothing would come of it until I noticed both seemed rather tense. Evidently, his admission changed something for both of them.”  _ Please let that be enough. _

 

“So they did go at it?”

  
That is  _ quite enough _ Prince Roland,” the Admiral interjects. “I’ve heard more than enough. I know what I recommend in regards to Commander Rider and his status here. Do the rest of you feel you can come to a consensus?” he asks. The others nod and he looks to the Colonel. “What say you?”


	33. Chapter 33

Shinji enters the cell first, followed by April and a nurse.

 

Sincia stands up when they enter. She looks pale and tired, obviously battling morning sickness. “Has Richard returned to speak to me again?” she asks, not bothering to hide her fatigue.

 

“No,” Shinji replies.

 

“We’ve come to offer you a chance at limited freedom for you and your young children,” April replies.

 

“Limited freedom?” she asks warily.

 

April nods. “We will permit you to live on your estate as you were, but you must agree to be microchipped and report in once a month. Usually, this will constitute a visit by one of us. It will be spontaneous and in no real pattern so that you cannot ‘prepare’. If you are willing to abide by these terms we will release you.”

 

Sincia stares at the two people in front of her, debating whether or not to believe them. “What of Angus?” she finally asks. “What will become of him?”

 

April and Shinji exchange glances, unsure whether to answer her.

 

“They are still debating his fate,” Shinji finally says. “They are bringing his biological father in to discuss his feelings on the matter.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because he was the one assaulted. It is because of what Mrs. Lancelot said that you were spared. Perhaps Richard can convince the council to spare your son,” April replies.

 

Sincia seems to be debating internally for several minutes before she gives a slight nod. “I agree to your terms,” she murmurs. “So long as my young boy and the babe I am carrying can live with me.”

 

“That is the plan,” April affirms.

 

Sincia nods. “When?”

 

“Hopefully, it will be later this afternoon that they release you. But first, you need to be chipped and we need to ensure it works.”

 

Shinji turns and steps out of the cell, stepping to the side of the door, so he can’t see in and they can’t see him.

 

April looks to the nurse and nods.

 

“Please remove your blouse, Ma’am,” the nurse states, her green eyes showing sympathy. 

 

Sincia reluctantly does as she’s told and lays the blouse on the bed.

 

“Now, raise your left arm,” the nurse says softly.

 

Sincia complies, her eyes widen when she sees the needle.

 

“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt. It’s a small needle,” the nurse says in a soothing tone as April grabs Sincia’s arm and keeps it above her head. Sincia tenses, fear running through her when April releases her arm and the nurse disposes of the needle. “See? Not so bad was it?” the nurse says kindly.

 

Sincia blinks and looks between the two women. “That was it?” she asks hesitantly.

 

The nurse nods, “You may put your blouse back on.”

 

Sincia does so and moves her arm, trying to feel the chip. “I don’t feel anything different.”

 

“You shouldn’t. It’s a microscopic chip,” the nurse says as she scans Sincia and a beep is heard. “There, you are active. You may wander this ward until we come for you. If you try to escape, we will be notified. If all goes well, you shall see your little one in a few hours.”

 

“Thank you,” she says quietly as she sits down on the edge of her bed.

 

The nurse and April leave, Shinji joining them. 

 

Sincia listens to them go down the hall, their steps echoing off the walls, slowly fading. She looks and sees they left her door open and after some internal debating, she decides to test her newfound freedom.  _ Anywhere is better than rotting in this cell.  _ She heads down the hall in the opposite direction to where the others went and finds a small library. She searches the shelves and after selecting a book, she heads to a large window to the back of the library. Nearly blinded by the sun’s brightness, she blinks several times as her eyes adjust. She settles down on the window seat with her book, relishing the warmth of the sunlight as she reads.

 

* * *

 

 

The general enters the small cell and Angus stands up, eyeing the man warily, especially after the admiral enters after him.

 

“To what do I owe this visit?” he asks slowly. 

 

“Have a seat, Mr. Patterson,” the admiral says.

 

The young man complies, but his posture shows just how nervous he is.

 

“We have a proposition for you, something that only because of what has been said on your behalf are we considering such action,” the admiral states.

 

“Alright,” the young man says slowly.

 

“We want you to act as a liaison between us and the Outriders,”

 

Angus blinks, not fully understanding the statement.

 

The admiral smiles. “I suppose I should explain a little better. We want you to convince those who have learned to live alongside us humans to help build a better understanding between our races. We want to have all Outriders and Hybrids register, so we can keep tabs on them, but also have them join us in research for medical reasons, learn how to preserve our environment, and share tech. I don’t wish to expel those who have lived here peacefully. Only those who wish to harm the command or its agents. Which brings me to my next stipulation, I want you to help us identify and route out those who go against this peace.”

 

“In exchange for what?” Angus finally asks.

 

“Your relative freedom.”

 

“Relative freedom?”

 

“You will have to agree to be microchipped. And you will be monitored for the duration of your life. We can appear at any time to perform ‘checks’ on you to ensure you are not working against our goal of peace. You can live with your mother or your own place, but know that we will be checking on you.”

 

“Why?” he asks unsure whether he’s being tricked. 

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why would you basically let me go free after I tried to kill my...Professor Lancelot?”

 

“It is at his behest and his wife’s that we are offering you this chance, young man. It is not an option we would give many. This will be the only time we offer this. You have twenty-four hours to make your decision.”

 

“May I speak with him?” Angus asks as the men turn to leave.

 

Both men stop and turn back to the young man. “Speak to whom?”

 

“Um, my biologi...Professor Lancelot,” he says slowly.

 

“Why would you want to do that?”

 

“I want to understand why he asked for my life to be spared. I want to hear it from him.”

 

“His wife is currently on bedrest. I do not see him agreeing to return here anytime soon.”

 

“So call him. Ask him to speak to me on the phone or vidphone.”

 

The admiral looks to the general who shrugs.

 

“I suppose it won’t hurt to ask him if he’d be willing to speak to him,” the general states.

 

“Very well,” the admiral says. “I’ll return once I have your answer.”

 

“Thank you, Sirs,” he replies quietly, inclining his head slightly.

 

The two men give him a slight nod before turning and leaving him alone in his cell once more.


	34. Chapter 34

“How is she feeling today?” Colt asks as the two men sit chatting in Richard’s Glencoe living room.

 

“Tired,” he replies. “But she is resting, per Dr. Ross’ orders.”

 

“Is she going to have the child here?” Colt asks.

 

“We are hoping they will clear us to go to the estate, so the child can be born there. Dr. Ross has agreed to take some time off from the hospital to tend to her during and a few weeks after having the baby.”

 

“What d’ya mean they haven’t cleared you yet?! It’s been almost two weeks!”

 

“I still don’t know if I’m resigning or retiring from the command.”

 

“What’s the difference?”

 

“Resigning means I lose my pension and rank. Basically admitting without admitting that I broke rules bad enough to quit. Retiring means I leave on good terms.”

 

Colt sits there in shock, trying to speak, but no words come.

 

Richard chuckles, “Never thought you’d be speechless.”

 

“You...Why would you agree to resign?! You did nothing wrong!” Colt practically shouts.

 

“Shhhhh!” Richard says. “Please don’t wake her,” he pleads quietly. “And it depends on who you ask as to whether they feel I did something wrong.”

 

“Look, You’re straighter than most of the council. You had no way of knowing about Angus, or that Sincia could be brainwashed so easily. And don’t forget that she practically jumped straight into bed with another man and that that man was not only an Outrider, but he aged a child you knew nothing about to one day turn him against you. So there is no way they can fault you for any of that shit. And I will tell that to the council’s face. I retired once. Got recalled for this mission, though a few more particulars would’ve been nice to have. And we both know I was no boy scout. I will raise Hell if they force you to resign.”

 

“I appreciate your loyalty, Colt. You are the closest I have to a brother. Shinji too to an extent. And I see April like a sister. I don’t wish to lose those connections over this.”

 

“You won’t,” Colt says firmly. “No matter what happens. You won’t.”

 

The door chimes and Colt gets up to answer it. After a moment he steps aside to let the admiral and general into the home. 

 

Richard makes to stand when he sees the men, but the admiral waves him off. 

 

“Stay seated, Sa-  _ Richard _ . This is an informal meeting,” the admiral says as he takes a chair that Colt offers him. The general also taking a seat. Colt sits after them in his recently vacated chair. “Where is Celia?”

 

“She is resting,” Richard replies quietly. “To what do I owe this surprise visit?” he asks guardedly. Colt immediately tenses at his tone.

 

“I came bearing what I hope is good news,” the admiral states. Both Richard and Colt remain guarded.

 

“Okay…” Richard replies hesitantly.

 

“I want to make you an offer,” the admiral replies. “After much deliberation, the council has decided as a whole, yes whole, to not go forth with any charges on you. Basically, because they don’t feel any should have been suggested. Roland was attempting to hold out, but I think your wife speaking as she did to him, dare I say won him over.”

 

Colt laughs. “What did she say? I would have loved to see that!”

 

“She put him in his place when he tried to talk down to her,” the admiral says, obviously amused. “It was quite the scene.”

 

Richard manages a small smile before watching the men cautiously again, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

“That being said, the admiral continues, “We have spoken to the headmaster at Glencoe. They wish to keep you on, as more students are showing an interest in Heritage Studies and Celtic Mythology since you took over teaching there. The quality of papers has also vastly improved. He wants to put you as permanent department head. Have you teach four classes there two on Monday and Wednesdays, two on Tuesdays and Thursdays. That would leave room for you to be an adjunct at the command for weapons and cybersecurity with a similar schedule that we would work around your Glencoe classes.”

 

“What’s the catch?” Richard asks, obviously wary.

 

“Catch?” the admiral asks.

 

“You were discussing my resigning, now you’re offering me a job? Something isn’t adding up. There has to be something more to this.”

 

“I assure you, there is no catch,” the admiral replies. “The headmaster wanted me to speak with you first. Are there other stipulations you wish to add?” the admiral asks.

 

“What happens with Celia?”

 

“She still has her job at Glencoe. Nothing changes for her. She will need to keep her new identity, but I’m sure you figured that already. They eagerly await her return after the holidays.”

 

Richard stares at the two men before him, then to Colt, who seems to be analyzing this turn of events as he is.  _ Something seems off. This seems too clean an offer. What are they leaving out? _ He looks again to the two officers that hold his fate, debating his reply. 

 

_ He’s waiting for the ‘but’ to show. Then again, so am I. Too neat a package here.  _ Colt studies his friend closely, knowing he’s thinking much the same thing when their eyes meet. Colt gives a nod and decides to speak up. “There’s somethin’ ya’ll ain’t sayin’. Some stipulation you’re leavin’ out. What is it? What happens to Angus? To Sincia?” he asks as he shifts his focus to the two officers beside him. Richard closely watching their every movement, voluntary or no.

 

The general and admiral exchange glances and Richard and Colt’s eyes meet, a slight nod to one another as they await the reply.

 

“We took your suggestion,” the admiral states. “Sincia and her two young children will live on the estate where she was previously residing. She has been microchipped and has agreed to a lifetime of monitoring. As for Angus, he wishes to speak to you before he agrees to take our offer or go to trial and most likely face death.”

 

“Why does he wish to speak to me?” Richard asks, not bothering to hide his shock.  _ So this is what they didn’t want to bring up. _

 

“He said that he will not decide until he has spoken to you. That is all he would say.”

 

“What did you offer him?”

 

“Much the same as his mother. He has to be chipped as a condition of his release. We want him to work for us as a liaison between us and the Outriders and their hybrid offspring. We also want his help in finding the remaining Outriders who are against us, so we may take care of them. We don’t want another Outrider war.”

 

“Aye, I wholeheartedly agree with that recommendation,” Richard concedes. “However, I don’t wish to leave Celia. Not with her on bedrest.”

 

“How about a call? You could use the vidphone,” the general asks.

 

Richard thinks before slowly nodding, “I suppose I could do that. When?”

 

“Whenever you wish. I can arrange it,” the general replies.

 

“I suppose when you get back. Text me to make sure I’m available and if I am, send the call through.”

 

“I take it you won’t tell us of your decision until after this?” 

 

“I’d like time to discuss it with Celia. We were hoping to have time to spend at our estate. If I’m teaching both places, I’d never be home,” he replies. “I don’t want to miss another child growing up,” he adds as an afterthought.

 

“I have some thoughts on that,” the general replies. “But I’d like to discuss a few things with Glencoe’s headmaster first.”

 

Richard gives a slight nod and the admiral and general stand up, the other two after them as all four walk to the door. Colt and Richard watch the men get into their vehicle and drive off.


	35. Chapter 35

“They were afraid of what you’d say,” Colt states as they turn to close the door after the two men drive away. “I think that’s why they were beatin’ round the bush about it.”

 

“Aye,” Richard replies as he heads to the cupboard and pours himself a glass of scotch. “Want something?” he asks as he downs half his glass.

 

Colt chuckles. “Sure. Same as you.”

 

Richard nods and pours a second glass and refills his own before taking it to his friend and carefully sitting down with his. “What are your thoughts, Colt?”

 

“It seems like a great offer. You’d get both paychecks, benefits, pensions. It seems like a win-win.”

 

“Seems.”

 

“Yep,” he says with a nod.

 

“What would you do, honestly?” he asks as he drinks from his glass. “If you were in this situation.”

 

“I’d want it all in writing. Then I’d read it carefully. If it was written the way they make it sound, then yeah, I’d do it,” he replies as he sips on his scotch. “If you’re teachin’ what you were before at the command, you could do one day a week strictly online, the other day in person. Bookwork and written assignments/lectures are easily done from anywhere. Could do the same for Glencoe. Make it the same day and you could do three days a week at your estate, easy. Maybe four if Celia could do a similar arrangement.”

 

Richard looks at his friend and laughs. “I thought you said you ‘sucked at strategy’?”

 

Colt grins. “Depends on if I can see a benefit or not. When it comes to money, my ability to process improves exponentially.”

 

Richard shakes his head, still smiling. “I like the way you think. Though I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised you’d give such an answer. Perhaps I should say I’d want that as a condition. I could do the first couple of weeks in person, so we have time to get to know one another, then move to online once a week. Do that for all the classes, if Glencoe would permit it of course.”

 

“Not a phrase I’d ever thought I’d hear you utter, brother,” Colt says with a laugh.

 

“Aye. Neither did I. But we have both grown from our days on the  _ Bismarck _ . I dare say even April and Shinji have as well. Overall, I have enjoyed this time teaching at Glencoe, though I don’t think I would have back then.”

 

“Nah. I don’t think you would have. You needed to be out. Moving about and learning. It’s just who you were back then, like me. I couldn’t have settled any sooner than when I did. And I don’t think you could have either.”

 

“Until I met Celia, I don’t think I wanted to settle. I think the thought of attempting it after what Sincia did is what made me push her away the first time.”

 

“So if ya’ll weren’t...together like that, why did she have clothes here?”

 

“They had a ruptured water pipe in the flat above hers. Only no one knew about it until the man above her came through her ceiling. Most of her things had been ruined, and she had no place else to go, so she stayed with me while it was fixed. I took the couch, like after the bombing. Though after a few weeks, I think she was hoping for more, but I…” he trails off, debating how to finish his statement.

 

“You weren’t ready for that?” Colt asks.

 

He shakes his head. “No. She took it as a lack of interest, which it wasn’t,” he replies. “It was more a fear of commitment on my part. And I...I wasn’t sure it was a good idea because of the assignment. But it hurt her and she left while I was in class one day, about a week after that discussion. I didn’t realize right away that she didn’t have all her things, and she never asked for them, so I shoved them to the back of the closet figuring I’d dispose of them when I moved if she never retrieved them.”

 

“How long before she shacked up with the other man?” Colt asks.

 

“I’m not sure. A couple of months I think. Then the whole bullshit with Fiona.”

 

“What exactly happened?”

 

“Short version is, I got snockered, she got me to agree to let her drive me home. I woke up with her in my bed and no memory of leaving the pub or anything afterward. I all but shoved her out of the house. A few weeks later, she showed up at my office saying she was pregnant. So, I let her move in. I slept on the couch, she had the bed, though she certainly kept trying to get me to join her. I found out she was trying to get herself added to my accounts and she had her cycle, which she tried to hide. When I confronted her, she claimed she miscarried. Never seemed upset about it. So I threw her out.”

 

Colt lets out a whistle. “Damn brother. This has been one helluva an assignment for ya.”

 

Richard downs the remaining scotch in his glass, “Aye. One that I have learned from. I know I will never agree to do another such assignment again. Despite the good that has come from this.”

 

Colt studies his friend for several minutes as he sips on his glass of scotch. “So what name will you use at the command?” Colt finally asks.

 

“Rider-Lancelot,” he replies. “Though going by either is correct. I’ll sign both names.”

 

“So you’ll still be Commander Rider?”

 

Richard nods, “If I understood correctly, yes.”

 

“Are you gonna clean up or keep the beard?” Colt asks with a smirk.

 

“I plan on keeping it. There is nothing in the dress code that says I can’t have a  beard.”

 

Colt laughs. “I suppose that’s true. I’ve finally gotten used to it. I just hope I can be there when you introduce yourself to the class the first time. I wanna see their faces!”

 

Richard smiles and shakes his head. “Take that up with the general.”

 

Celia opens the bedroom door and steps out, looking tired.

 

“Did we wake you?” Richard asks as he sets his glass down.

 

“No. I’m hungry,” she replies as she heads towards the kitchen.

 

Richard gets up and takes both his and Colt’s empty glasses to the sink. “What would you like?”

 

“I’m not sure. I just know I want something.”

 

“How about I make you a soup and sandwich?” he offers.

 

Celia nods. “That would be lovely,” she replies as she moves to sit at the table, stopping when she notices all but one of the chairs missing. “We had guests?” she asks.

 

“Aye. The admiral and general were here.”

 

“They have news?” she asks as she takes the remaining seat. 

 

Colt brings the other chairs one at a time.

 

“I’ve been cleared and they offered me a job.”

 

“A job?” she asks after a minute or so.

 

He nods as he turns with a bowl and plate. “They want me to split time between there and Glencoe.”

 

“What would you do there?” her tone uncertain.

 

“Teach what I taught before,” he replies as he sets the plate and bowl down. “Colt suggested trying to work it so we both have online classes one day a week, and are in class one day a week. So that we can stay at the estate for long weekends.” He takes a seat in the chair beside her, Colt to her other side.

 

She looks between the two men, nodding slowly. “I suppose that would be nice. We would keep this place as well?” she asks.

 

Richard nods. “I would like to. It would give us a place for the other days when we’re in town. Of course, I would add the stipulation that I won’t start for a couple of months. I want that time with you and the baby.”

 

Celia smiles. “I’d like that as well. So if you’ve been officially cleared, does that mean we can go back to your estate soon?”

 

“Our estate, Love. And yes. But I evidently need to speak to Angus before we do anything. He was offered a chance at limited freedom, but has said he won’t give his answer before speaking to me.”

 

“Why? I thought you’d cleared the air with him when we were there?”

 

“As did I,” he replies as his phone goes off. He pulls it from his pocket and reads the text.  _ ‘Ready when you are.’  _ “Speaking of which. He’s ready to call. I’m going to take the laptop into the bedroom,” he replies as he texts a reply, _ ‘Give me 5 minutes to get the laptop up.’ _ He grabs his laptop and heads for the bedroom.

  
  


“He looked nervous,” Colt says as the door closes.

 

Celia nods. “I wonder what Angus wants?”

 

“Maybe to confirm that Richard hasn’t changed his mind,” Colt offers. “Or to see if he feels it’s a good offer.”

 

“I suppose.”

 

“How do you really feel about all of that?” Colt asks as he watches the woman beside him closely.

 

Celia studies her hands, twisting the rings on her finger as she debates her reply. “I feel that he spoke true about why he attacked Richard and that had he known that he was his biological father he would have done things differently.”

 

“That’s not quite what I’m askin’.”

 

“Personally, I like the lad,” she admits. “I feel his remorse was true. I think he too is a victim in all of this. I think Richard would be a different person than he is now had he known about his son, and likely we never would have met. But, things didn’t take that turn, so we adapt and move on,” she says quietly. She pauses to contemplate the rest of her reply briefly before she continues,”As to how I feel...I am glad they will likely have a chance to build a semblance of a relationship. I’d like to think of him as a step-son or perhaps a younger brother to Richard given that he was aged. I do not feel that my relationship with Richard will be strained because of him. I know it wasn’t like he hid having a child...and to find out the way he did. I can't imagine how he must feel.”

 

“It was a shock. That’s for sure. He seems to be reluctant to talk about it.”

 

“We have discussed it. And shocking as it was and still is to an extent, we will make the best of it. Perhaps they will permit him to take classes again. According to the general, those at Glencoe do not know all of what happened, just that Richard was attacked and injured. So I hope he will be permitted to complete his schooling.”

 

Colt nods. “I think he’d make a good soldier. He seemed to fight well and if he’s anything like his father, he’s got the mind for it.”

 

Celia nods. “It could be a condition of his sentence. They would have him chipped, so why not make use of him?”

 

“Exactly my thought,” Colt agrees.

 

* * *

  
  


“So why did you wish to speak with me, Angus?” Richard asks in a tone he hopes sounds neutral.  _ Why is speaking with me a stipulation of your decision? _

 

Angus starts to speak, then stops. Pondering his next words. “I...I wanted your opinion on what they are offering. I want to know if I am trading one fate for one equally as bad.”

 

‘I see,” Richard replies slowly. “What did they offer you exactly?”

 

“They said that I would be released...with conditions.”

 

“Alright,” he says as he waits for the young man to continue. “Though I don’t get why you’re asking me.”

 

“Am I worth the trouble?” he asks as he looks down.

 

Richard stares at the young man on the screen, stunned at his question. “Why would you ask such a thing?”

 

“I’m not right.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The aging. It...it messed with my brain I think. I sometimes have trouble forming...trouble making my thoughts. And I lose time. Sometimes a day or two where I cannot recall things. It’s getting worse. More frequent as I’ve been here.”

 

“I see. But why would that make you feel like you aren’t worth being released?”

 

“What if my brain is shot and I just...I become so bad I can’t help with what they want me to do?”

 

“I think because you haven’t been stimulated while you’ve been in custody that you’ve had more issues. I think if you were more active, that perhaps your cells would refire and you would be close to you had been. You are a person who was misled and made a mistake, Angus. I likely would have done something similar had I only the information you had as well. Perhaps you could return to your schooling while assisting the command? If things don’t improve, you should certainly be checked.”

 

Angus nods slowly. “So you feel I can be of use?”

 

“Aye. And I’d like the chance to get to know you. I feel bad I didn’t know of your existence.”

 

“That can’t be helped,” he replies. “I’d like the chance to get to know you and your wife as well; as more than just teachers.”

 

“Then agree to their terms. It is a good deal. And not something they would normally consider offering to someone who attempted to kill an officer. You would have a lot of freedom.”

 

Angus inclines his head, “I see the truth in your statements, Sir. But what if this...damage is irreparable? What if it becomes worse?”

 

“Then we deal with it. What’s done is done. All we can do is go from this point on. If you need help with medical expenses, I can do that. I do not want you to suffer more than you have. I know you struggled with your classes some, but you seem to be intellectually sound. So we modify as needed.”

 

“You would not be embarrassed?”

 

Richard scoffs. “Why would I be? This is not something you brought on yourself, Angus. If some see you as less than you were it is on them. Let us move on and cross bridges when we need to, and burn the ones from the past that no longer serve our situation.”

 

Angus smiles, a look of relief evident on his face. “Thank you.”

 

“Celia and I will be moving to our estate up north, outside Inverness before she can no longer travel. Your mother has returned to her previous residence outside of Inverness. The one near Glencoe was seized by the command. You should stay with her as she is due in the next couple of months. Help her, would you? Let me know if any of you have need of something, though do not let her know I am the one helping.”

 

Angus nods. “I will. I hope your wife’s baby comes easily. Again, I am sorry for what I put you both through.”

 

“Thank you. Call if you need me. If you no longer have the number, I’ll ask the general to be sure you have it. Take care of yourself and do as they say. Things will work out.” Angus nods and Richard disconnects the call.


	36. Chapter 36

“I think that is a good suggestion, Richard. If he is willing to do that, I will do all I can to make it happen.”

 

“Thank you, Sir. I did wish to discuss something else with you if you have time.”

 

“I figured you would. What is it?”

 

“In regards to the classes you wish for me to teach, I would like to try and work it so that after the first couple of weeks I do one day as a virtual class and the second as a hands-on class. I hope to do the same at Glencoe as well so that we could spend more time at the estate. Provided of course that Glencoe permits Celia to do the same.”

 

The general nods. “That seems to be a reasonable request. I’ll speak to the headmaster there. I think it can be arranged.”

 

“I’d also ask that you permit Bill Wilcox to be my co-teacher in weapons if he’s available on days we do things hands-on. It would be good to have a second set of capable eyes and hands available, especially with the new recruits.”

 

“I shall speak to him and the admiral about your request and get back to you. I see no problem with splitting between online and in class. It makes sense. And having Mr. Wilcox there could be an asset. You make a valid argument.”

 

“Thank you, Sir.”

 

“I do have one other stipulation. I’d like to have a new uniform commissioned for you to wear. You will still technically be part of the command and will retain your rank.”

 

Richard starts to speak several times but stops to rethink his words. “I suppose it would be good for the students to see that I am still a soldier,” he finally admits. “Though online, I may just keep my suit on.”

 

The general nods. “Fair enough, I suppose. If you come to the base, be in uniform, otherwise, your Glencoe garb is sufficient.”

 

Richard nods. “Thank you, Sir. I suppose I shall speak to you in a few days to firm up everything?”

 

“Yes. I’ll bring someone with me to get your measurements. I assume you’ll be going to your estate since you’ve officially been cleared?”

 

“That is my hope. Celia can still travel, so I’d like to go while we can, though we’re pushing it now.”

 

“I’ll be sure to call before we come, so I know where to go.” Richard nods and they cut their connection.

  
  


* * *

 

 

The bedroom door opens and he comes out to find Celia and Colt in deep conversation, but they stop when he appears in the doorway and look towards him expectantly.

 

“Well?” Celia asks as he comes out and sits on the opposite end of the couch from Colt, Celia having taken the rocker.

 

“He seems amenable to doing the split online/in class solution, and I asked that you to be my co-teacher for weapons if you are available Colt.”

 

Colt blinks, unsure he heard correctly. 

 

Richard laughs. “I made the point that given the class size, having a second expert would be a good thing. After a brief hesitation, he seemed to agree, so you should get your wish at seeing the student’s reactions.”

 

Colt grins. “Oh, this could be fun.”

 

“Indeed,” Richard replies with a nod. “He also agrees to our suggestion that Angus finishes schooling and join the command. A risk, but one they feel that given the circumstances is worth it. They are hoping he can work covertly to oust the remnants of any hostile cells and he has agreed to help. He has even given them an idea of how to better infiltrate. We shall see if anything comes of it.”

 

“Well, since you’ve been cleared, how soon til you leave to go north?” Colt asks.

 

Richard looks to Celia, “It depends on how you feel, Love and when Dr. Ross can get away.”

 

“She said she can go any time we’re ready. She has spread her duties out amongst her people and they can conference her in if necessary. I am ready any time you are. Perhaps leave tomorrow? I don’t feel like I’ll make it full term, so leaving sooner would be best. I’ve only got a couple weeks left.”

 

“Aye, such was my thought,” he replies before looking to Colt. “Would you mind keeping an eye on this place?”

 

“Not at all. We’re right across the street, so easy enough. I’ll even go in and out a few nights a week to make it appear someone’s home.”

 

“Good idea.”

 

Celia looks at her phone when it chimes. “My aunt says she will be here about seven in the morning, bags packed and ready.”

 

“I’ll go call Thomas and Elaine, so they know we’re coming,” Richard says as he gets up and heads to the bedroom once more, pulling his phone from his pocket as he enters the bedroom.


	37. Chapter 37

Angus locks the car as his door shuts, having just parked his car in the circular drive and he starts towards the steps of his childhood home, a backpack on his shoulder. He takes the first step when a motion to his right catches his eye. He immediately tenses and turns towards it, stepping back off the step and towards the side of the house.  _ What the bloody Hell was that?  _ As he rounds the corner, he comes face to face with Finn and gasps in shock.

 

Finn holds up a finger to silence anything he was about to say. “Come,” he says barely above a whisper, his voice hoarse as he turns briskly and leads Angus towards the woods towards the back of the house.

 

Angus follows, a million thoughts running through his head.  _ How did he escape?! _ After several yards, he touches the other man’s arm to halt their progress. 

 

“We can’t stop here. It’s not safe, Angus.”

 

Angus holds up his arm. “I’m being monitored. They will find me, and you. I should go back,” he says indicating the watch-like device on his arm.

 

Finn eyes the device and swears under his breath. “Discard it.”

 

“They would be here quicker than we could safely escape. If I take it off for more than a few seconds, it sends an alert and the closest Star Sheriff comes after me.”

 

Finn lets out a short shrill whistle and soon another outrider similar in build to Angus appears seemingly out of nowhere. 

 

“Sir?” the other man says, giving Finn a salute.

 

“Put that device on and take his pack and cell, then go hang close to the house. If my wife sees you, tell her you came looking for Angus to study, then make like you’re leaving, but don’t go far. The Star Sheriff scum are tracking my son, like some sort of criminal.”

 

“Aye, Sir!” the man says and holds his arm out for Angus, who hesitates before putting the device on the Outrider. 

 

They go separate ways and Angus follows Finn without another word.

 

After nearly half an hour, they enter another estate through a service door. They are greeted by guards with guns aimed at them as soon as the door shuts and Angus tenses.

 

“It’s just me. An’ I brought Angus back,” Finn says with obvious annoyance. The guards lower their guns and Finn leads Angus into a sitting room and indicates for him to take a seat. 

 

Angus does as he’s told, not saying anything and trying to get his bearings on the layout of the place, without looking like he’s doing so. “So, how...how did you escape, Dad?” he asks, hoping he sounds neutral. “I thought you were in max.”

 

“I had help,” he replies. “Unfortunately, they got caught. One did the honorable thing an’ killed herself before they could get information. The other one, let himself be captured. Hence the reason we moved our base.”

 

Angus nods slightly. “Aye. good thinking.”

 

Finn looks the young man over, assessing him. “How did you survive the fight?” he asks, watching him closely for a reaction.

 

Angus grins. “Mum lied to the bastard. Told him I was his kid. So he spared me. I had a punctured lung, which led to my getting pneumonia and my stitches got infected, but I survived. He lost a kidney I heard. A direct result of our duel,” he says in a cold tone. “I am sorry I failed you,” he says quietly, inclining his head in shame

 

“You helped to discredit him. I hear he was forced to resign his commission, so all he had left was teaching, so if they cut ties as well, you did your job well enough, even though you let him live.” Finn allows a look of disgust to cross his features for a fleeting moment. “How are your Mum and brother?” he asks after regaining his composure.

 

“All things considered, they are well. Mum is pregnant again, did you know?”

 

Finn shakes his head. “No. I was unaware. But good to know we will soon add to our populace.”

 

“The bastard actually convinced them that she and I are no threat; so we wear the monitors and they let us free. I am enrolled in Glencoe and taking a full load of classes, so I am busy a lot of the time; supposedly to keep me out of trouble. We have to check in weekly though.”

 

“I see. Well, we can work around it. I want you to keep your Mum in the dark. Do not let on that we’ve spoken. She might try and seek me out.”

 

“Aye, Sir.”

 

“What happened to the commander?”

 

“After the spectacle that was made with our duel, he is on leave of absence indefinitely from Glencoe. I’m not sure where he is. Rumor is he has left the area. He certainly hasn’t been at home.”

 

“Such was my intel, I wanted to be sure yours matched.”

 

Angus gives a short, curt nod. “Of course.”

 

“Come back here Friday night. Meet the man that you swapped the tracker for and swap off again before you come, obviously. I will get word where to meet him.”

 

“Aye, Sir,” Angus replies as they both stand up. 

 

Finn leads him to a waiting vehicle. “They will drop you off a bit from the drive. Then Seth will make his way to his next assignment. See you soon, Son,” Finn says as Angus climbs into the car and closes the door. Finn watches the vehicle drive away before turning to go inside.  _ Why did they hide that I had another child? And why would they permit Angus to live? Something isn’t adding up. Perhaps he’s their tool and doesn’t realize it? Though he seemed cold enough towards the humans. _


	38. Chapter 38

“Come in, Mr. Wilcox, Mrs. Wilcox. So glad you could make it,” Thomas says as he holds the door open to Colt and his family.

 

Colt allows Robin and Jason to enter first, following them in, Thomas closing the door after them. 

 

Thomas takes their coats and hangs them across his arm before leading them into the large sitting room and waves his free hand to one of the couches. “Make yourselves comfortable. Elaine went to tell Master Richard and Lady Celia of your arrival. They should be down shortly.”

 

The family takes a seat as Robin and Jason look around in awe of the place. 

 

Thomas tends to hanging up their coats in a nearby closet as Elaine makes her way down the stairs. “They shall be down presently,” she says as she touches the main floor. “I am glad you were able to visit. We get so few here since Master Edward passed. You are staying a few days, aren’t you?”

 

Colt blinks and looks to Robin who shrugs. “I didn’t know we’d be able to. We got a hotel in town,” Colt replies.

 

“Please say you’ll stay here,” Celia says as she descends the stairs a small squirming bundle in her arms, Richard touching her elbow in case of loss of balance. “We have plenty of room. You’d have your own suite.”

 

“I can send someone to get your things from the hotel,” Richard states as they enter the sitting room and Colt and Robin stand up to greet them. Jason looking on in awe at the babe in Celia’s arms. “It is no trouble.”

 

Colt smiles and nods. “That would be nice,” he says and he gives his long-time friend a clap on the shoulder. “Congratulations,” he says.

 

“Thank you,” Both Richard and Celia reply. 

 

Robin gives Celia a half hug and smiles, “You look well,” she says as they all sit down. Celia being careful to not disturb the sleeping babe. “So, what is the name?”

 

“Evan James Rider-Lancelot,” Richard replies.

 

“That’s quite a mouthful,” Colt says with a grin.

 

Richard laughs. “Aye, but we wanted to keep with the family traditions of naming. He and I share a middle name,” he replies. “So how are things in Glencoe?” he asks.

 

Colt shrugs. “Nothing much out of the ordinary, but you and I do need to talk privately afterwhile.”

 

Richard gives a slight nod. “Have you eaten?”

 

“We ate about four this mornin’. I could always eat again.”

 

“We were preparing to have breakfast, would you care to join us?”

 

“Sure. I can always eat.”

 

“Me too,” Jason replies quietly.

 

Celia smiles. “Then let’s head into the dining room,” she replies as they all stand up. Richard helps her to stand just as Elaine comes out. 

 

“I’ve got places set for everyone. This way, please,” she says as she leads the group into the dining room. As everyone takes their seats, two young women start setting out food for everyone. Elaine takes Evan from his mother and places him in a bassinet in the corner. He squirms and makes a few sounds before drifting back to sleep. 

 

Soon everyone is eating and chatting, discussing the past month’s events. When the food is gone and dishes cleared, two young boys appear, looking nervous. 

 

“Ms. Wilcox, Rowan and Seth are two of our grooming assistants. I was thinking that perhaps your son would enjoy playing with them for a time. He looks rather bored amongst all of us adults,” Elaine says as the two aforementioned boys step up beside Elaine, giving a shy smile.

 

Robin looks to Jason, who looks unsure. “Would you like to go play?” she asks.

 

“We could play hide and seek,” one of the other boys says. “This place has tons of hiding places.”

 

Jason smiles. “Okay,” he says slowly. 

 

Seth and Rowan look to Elaine who nods. 

 

“Keep to the southern wing, lads. I’ve got your Mum cleaning the east wing for our guests.”

 

“Aye, Ma’am,” the two boys reply as one offers his hand to Jason and the three boys head off.

 

“Shall we move back to the sitting room?” Celia asks.

 

“Sure,” Robin replies as Celia carefully stands up and heads for the bassinet.

 

“Allow me to watch him, Lady Celia. I’ll bring him when he wakes,” Elaine says as she places a hand on Celia’s arm.

 

Celia nods. “I suppose that would be alright.”

 

The four friends all move towards the sitting room. Richard stopping behind the couch. “I think Colt and I will go chat in the study a bit. We’ll join you again shortly, Love.”

 

Celia looks up after sitting down. “Alright,” she replies and the two men head down a hallway.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Richard leads the way into the study, Colt follows him and he closes the door after them. 

 

There is a large oak desk straight ahead, a window with thick red curtains that run from ceiling to floor behind the desk. A large leather office chair completes the look. On the desk is a wooden crate to hold papers. A laptop at the center and a couple of writing implements to the side. On the floor is a large red and cream-colored rug that covers most of the room’s dark oak flooring. Where the walls aren’t covered in books, there is a stone gas fireplace, which is on, giving the room the smell of burning wood. Stone from the original castle walls is left exposed beneath some tapestries and photographs of walls not covered in books. In front of the desk are two cloth chairs, Richard heads for one, and indicates his friend take the one beside it as he turns the chair to face the other.

 

“So what is it you wished to discuss?” he asks after both men have taken their seats.

 

Colt hesitates, unsure how to broach the subject. “Um, Finn Patterson has escaped.”

 

“What?!” Richard practically shouts. “When? How?” he asks more calmly after Colt shushes him.

 

“About three weeks ago,” comes the reply. “Somehow Fiona was able to infiltrate the command. He was being transferred to the maximum security brig after it was deemed he was medically able to be.  She somehow got put on the detail and she got two other men in and they broke him out. We thought she took her own life during the escape, but have since learned that is not the case. Robert Sullivan was injured but eluded us. We have discovered that Finn has a new base, not far from where Sincia is living. Finn has not made contact with Sincia, and Angus says he’s pointedly not doing so. I think he really does care for her welfare. We would not have the intel that we have without Angus. He has been quite helpful. He told Finn that he was chipped, but that it is his watch that is set for tracking. So he meets with an Outrider, who wears the watch and usually goes to a coffee shop or the Library at Glencoe and he goes to their base. He fears they are about to do something drastic. No one knows everything. Finn learned from his past mistakes. He reports on our ‘activities’ whatever we choose to tell, he shares. It is usually close enough, that Finn has come to trust him. We are talking about doing a recruitment program at Glencoe. It is there, they wish to strike.”

 

Richard sits in silence for some time, processing the vast amount of information. “Why are they starting a program at Glencoe?” he asks hesitantly.

 

“The Americans have a popular program called ROTC,” Colt replies. “They use it as a pre-enlistment tool and many continue on to join their military. It helps weed out undesirables quickly and help place those who would excel faster onto tracks that benefit the enlistee and the military. They wish to try something like that here, and with you already at Glencoe, it seemed a natural fit.”

 

“I see,” he mutters. 

 

“Anyways, Finn says that he overheard that they plan to use him to bomb Glencoe. Evidently, they don’t plan on telling him. He is asking for assistance. General Eagle has several agents still at Glencoe and is trying to figure the best course of action. We don’t know when this will happen, or if it will for certain.”

 

“It could be they are growing suspicious of him and are testing to see if he runs to the command,” Richard offers. “How is he getting intel to you now?”

 

“He is adding it to his assignments, embedded in his coding for his programming class.”

 

Richard shakes his head, a rueful smile crossing his features. “Clever. Whose his teacher?”

 

“April. She is now in IT and teaching two classes. She also can send him secure chats, like she could you.”

 

“Good. How can I be of assistance?” Richard asks.

 

“I’m not sure yet, but I wanted you to know what was happening. That Angus may try and reach out. He’s trying not to, as we put intel out that you were on indefinite leave of absence due to your duel.”

 

“Hence the reason the headmaster said I’d begin in January, with Celia,” Richard confirms. “Unless this is still not done by then.”

 

“God I hope it is. But at least ya get to enjoy Celia and Evan.”

 

“Aye. I am grateful for that opportunity. From what Elaine has said he is easy,” Richard replies. “A far cry better than I was according to her,” he adds bemused.

 

Colt laughs. “Jason didn’t sleep much the first six months, but once we started giving him rice, he did and he’s been great since. How is Celia doing?”

 

“She’s as good as can be expected. Dr. Ross feared she was going to have to perform an emergency cesarean, but Evan turned while she prepped and it went well after that. Celia has been tired, and been battling some depression, but seems to have improved these last few days.”

 

“Where is the good doctor? I’ve not seen her since we arrived.”

 

“She left yesterday. One of her patients was having a major issue, so she went back. She’ll check in once a day. We can call if we need her as well.”

 

“Ah. I’m glad she was able to stay almost six weeks with you.”

 

“So were we. I think she was hesitant to leave.”

 

“Why? Is Celia having trouble?”

 

Richard shakes his head. “No. But I think she enjoyed not being on call 24/7. We had no schedule, we just went about our day doing whatever we wished. I think she enjoyed that. I know I did.”

 

Colt’s phone goes off and he answers it. “Wilcox.” Murmuring is all Richard can make out. “Where?” More murmuring. “Tell him to stay where he is. Not to come here. I’ll be there within an hour.” Murmuring and he disconnects the call. He looks to Richard, his expression dark.

 

“What?” Richard asks, dreading his friend’s reply.

 

“Angus. He said that Finn found out that you are here and is sending him to finish the job. It’s a test. He said that they will be watching to make sure he does it.”

 

“ _ He _ called?” Richard asks after finding his voice.

 

Colt shakes his head. “Eagle did. He contacted April through secure chat.”

 

“Tell him to call me and make the challenge. That he dictate the place. Not here. Someplace open, but away from residences. We will make it look like a good fight and work on drawing out Finn. Have the lot of you ready to stop him should he try and intervene. While simultaneously doing a raid their base.”

 

“That’s a lot to put on you right now, Brother. Celia is not going to like this.”

 

Richard releases a heavy sigh and runs his hands across his face and a hand through his hair. “I won’t tell her,” Richard says quietly.

 

Colt blinks. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he finally says. “Let me call them back and tell them what you said.”

 

Richard nods and Colt calls General Eagle, relaying what Richard suggested. After a bit of back and forth, the plan is set into motion and they await the call from Angus. “And so you know. You ain’t pullin’ the same bullshit as before. You  _ will _ let me go with you.”

 

Richard allows a small smile. “The thought never crossed my mind.”


	39. Chapter 39

Angus calls the next day while they are all having tea. Richard takes the call, excusing himself to head into the study. After a few minutes, he returns to finish his tea.

 

“Is everything alright?” Celia asks as he returns to his recently vacated seat.

 

“Aye. I am going to meet with Angus,” he replies. _ Not a lie. _

 

Celia studies him closely before nodding slightly. “Tell him hello for me,” she replies lightly.  _ There is more to this. Something is up. He and Colt are both tense. _

 

“I will, Love,” Richard replies as he sips his tea.

 

“When are you going?” Celia asks.

 

“We’ll leave in about half an hour,” he replies.

 

“We?” Celia and Robin both ask.

 

“I’m goin’ too,” Colt replies. “Last time he left from here, he was damned near killed in a wreck. I hope to make sure that doesn’t happen again.”

 

Robin nods.

 

Celia looks between the two men, obviously uncertain. “Be safe,” she finally says as Richard gets up.

 

Richard goes over and kisses her forehead. “I will,” he says quietly. “I love you,” he adds before turning towards the study.

 

Colt kisses Robin briefly and turns to follow Richard when Celia goes to speak up and he stops.

 

“I don’t know exactly what’s going on, but keep him safe. Make sure he comes home in one piece,” she says firmly, her voice cracking with emotion at the end. “And end this if you get the chance,” she adds just as he turns back towards the study.

 

Colt nods, “Yes, Ma’am,” he replies before going after Richard.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, how is this gonna go?” Colt asks as Richard drives down a long, winding dirt road surrounded by lush farmland on either side.

 

“I told him you were going to be there to be sure it’s a clean duel. He said he will bring a  _ classmate _ with him to do the same.”

 

“An Outrider?” Colt asks.

 

“Aye. If what April said was accurate, that is how he notates Outriders.”

 

Colt shakes his head. “Do ya’ll have a plan?”

 

“We will duel. We have to make it believable, as I’m sure Finn will be nearby watching. I hope not to injure the lad, but I know it is a risk we both are taking. You’re to be on the lookout for anyone else. If you take down Finn, let me know. But there most likely will be others there to do me in by any means they deem necessary, so my life is still at risk. Yours may be as well, given his hatred is towards our crew specifically.”

 

“I know the risk. Robin and I spoke last night. She gave her word that she would not tell Celia, unless she asks her anything directly,” Colt replies. “And I am certain that Celia suspects something is up,” Colt mutters.

 

Richard lets out a snort of amusement. “I figured as much, given what she said. I can’t lie to her.”

 

“If you die from this, I can never go back to your place. I’d rather be dead along with you.”

 

Richard laughs. “Good to know she scares you.”

 

“A hormonal widow...Hell yeah, she scares me.”

 

Both men laugh, despite their circumstance before lapsing into silence with their own thoughts.

 

Colt’s phone goes off, startling him from his thoughts. “Wilcox.”

 

“How close are you to the meeting point?” General Eagle says on the other end of the line.

 

“A few minutes, I think,” Colt replies casting a glance to Richard who gives a curt nod. 

 

“Five at most,” Richard says.

 

“He said bout five minutes. Is everyone in position?” Colt asks.

 

“Yes. In six minutes, we will jam all signals within three kilometers of the meeting point. I have five agents that can arrive within sixty seconds if need be. They have eyes on the meeting site. Angus is already there, as is Finn and three other men that we can see. One is Robert Sullivan. I thought he was too badly injured, but they have evidently healed him.”

 

“Damn it,” Colt mutters as he disconnects the call. “He is as bad as Finn.”

 

“Who?” Richard asks.

 

“Robert Sullivan.”

 

“He’s there?”  _ Shit. This may not go as well as I’d hoped. _

 

“Yep.” 

 

They drive the rest of the way in silence. Richard cuts the engine and both men get out.

 

* * *

 

 

Richard walks to the trunk of the vehicle and pulls out his claymore before walking around to where Colt is waiting at the front of the car, looking around the field uneasily. Stopping beside his friend, he looks to where Angus it waiting, sitting on a rock, his sword in front of him, tip dug into the ground. Another man who appears to be close to the same age is just to his right, sitting atop another rock. Both of the younger men are staring at the newcomers, assessing them.

 

“Didn’t like that you lost the last one, eh?” Richard calls casually across the field as he searches his peripheral for other threats.  _ Where is Finn? Or Robert? Who else is here? _

 

“I can’t believe you fell for what my Mum said,” Angus calls back. Neither man moving from their spots.  _ Please make drag this out. I have to make this believable. _

 

“I won’t make  _ that  _ mistake again, I can assure you,” Richard retorts with disgust. “So, are you going to start this duel or shall this be a war of words,  _ Lad _ ?” he says feigning boredom, leaning on his sword for emphasis.

 

Angus tenses, as does his companion both stand up and start slowly towards the center of the clearing.  _ I hope Finn is watching. _

 

Richard and Colt follow suit, Richard hoists his sword onto his shoulder and the two men fall into step as they approach the two younger men. Upon reaching them, they halt about a meter apart. Both men let their swords rest, tips to the ground once more. “I want my companion to call the duel,” Richard says firmly. “As I won our last one, I dictate who calls this one. He says when to start and break. Your man can watch and dispute a call, should he deem my man makes an error. This ends in either disarmament or death.”

 

Angus stares at his opponent, then glances with an almost bored look to Colt, eyeing him closely, mentally noting his gun. “I suppose that is fair. What say you, Seth?” he asks his companion as he turns his direction.

 

The other man shrugs. “Seems fair. Neither of us can intervene, right?”

 

“Correct,” Angus replies. 

 

“You two are to stay outside of this clearing,” Richard states firmly. “No closer than those rocks where you lads were sitting, or where the cars are parked. You risk your own lives and limbs if you do.”

 

Colt and Seth both give curt nods of agreement. Each eyeing the other.

 

“Let’s get this done,” Richard says coldly. 

 

“Fine by me,” Angus says matching his tone. 

 

The two men hoist their swords to their shoulders and step a bit further apart. Colt steps between them as Seth retreats to the rock he recently vacated.

 

“Ready?” Colt says as he cast a glance to each man, receiving nods from both. “Alrighty. As soon as I’m outta of the way, you can start.” He then scrambles out of the way, hollering “Go” as he does.

 

Richard strikes first. Angus barely manages to avoid the blow. Being forced to be on the defensive has thrown him off. He scurries across the field, barely parrying anything Richard throws at him. He finally sees an opening and slices towards his opponent's knees, causing Richard to leap backward. Using the motion to his advantage, he starts a barrage of attacks, causing Richard to block several times before finding even footing. Both men draw blood, though nothing deep. 

 

This goes on nearly fifteen minutes, each man having the advantage several times. A shot rings out and Colt and Seth both turn towards the sound as three more shots are fired. Colt has his blaster out as Richard and Angus hit the ground, Richard discards his sword to roll them both away from where the shots are coming from, Angus losing his sword when he hits the ground. Colt fires towards the wannabe assailant as Seth falls and dissipates as he is shot. Another few seconds go by and Finn is led out along with two others, all in handcuffs and guns pointed at them. Escorted by the general and the admiral.

 

Richard and Angus slowly make their way up to standing, both stagger over as their clothing show signs of blood, their swords remaining where they lay on the ground.

 

“You failed again, Angus,” Finn says, his tone dripping with hatred.

 

“Actually, I didn’t. I finally did something right,” he says matching the other man’s tone.

 

Finn blinks, a fleeting look of confusion crosses his features before his eyes narrow. “You played me?!” Angus nods. “I raised you! Treated you as if you were my own. This-this is how you repay my kindness to you?”

 

“You call aging me a kindness?” he retorts. “My mind still has trouble processing things. I lose gaps in time too. I will never truly be ‘right’. That is on you. I did what I did so that those who wish to truly live in peace here can do so without fear of persecution. A chance you had with my mother and you wasted it. Choosing revenge over your own family. So no, I have no regrets setting you up,” he says as he turns his back to those gathered and starts to walk towards his car.

 

“My people will find you! When I don’t return they will regroup and hunt you down and kill you, and your Mother and the children.”

 

Angus stops and turns back taking several slow breaths before looking to the admiral. “Did the raid go down as planned, Sir?”

 

The admiral nods. “We killed a few, but several were captured. None will be housed together.”

 

“Will you see that my mother and siblings are protected?”

 

“Just as we agreed, yes.”

 

“Thank you, Sir,” he replies quietly and turns and starts again for his car, swaying slightly.

 

Richard and Colt notice the motion and Colt gets there before the boy’s father and steadies him. Richard slowly making his way over as the remaining Outriders are put into vehicles to be transported to the base. The admiral stays behind and approaches the three men, waving towards a nearby medic. 

 

“You both need to be checked out.” Both men immediately go to argue and he holds up a hand to stop them. “That is a direct order!” he says firmly. “I will have you both arrested if need be to get you proper medical attention.”

 

“Aye Sir,” both mutter reluctantly as a couple medics come over to assess them. 

 

Colt manages not to laugh outright at their replies.  _ Just then I saw it. Angus looked so much like Richard that I could see that he really is his son. Their facial expressions were priceless. _ He smiles at the thought as he studies the two men as the medics begin their assessments.

 

They both need stitches on their sides and Richard needs a few in his right thigh, Angus his right bicep. They are taken to the hospital in Inverness, treated and released a few hours later.


	40. Chapter 40

“Enter,” Richard calls from his office as he turns to see who has come to speak to him. He looks up to see Angus standing before him in full Cavalry Command officer’s uniform. He smiles as he stands up to greet the young man. “You made Corporal?” he asks.

 

“Aye, Sir,” Angus replies.

 

Richard offers the young man his hand and then when he takes it pulls him into a brief hug. “I’m proud of you, Angus,” he says quietly. “Does your Mum know?” he asks.

 

Angus shakes his head. “Not yet. I’m afraid of her reaction.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“She did not wish me to join the academy.”

 

“Ah. I see,” Richard replies with a nod. “Afraid you’ll end up in a war?”

 

“Something like that,” Angus replies with a smile. 

 

“Are you joining us for Christmas dinner?”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it. I wondered if it would be alright for me to bring a guest.”

 

“Of course. Will this guest be staying with us as well?”

 

“If it won’t impose. Her family is away for the holidays, I didn’t want her to spend it alone…”

 

“So you’re serious?”

 

Angus nods. “Aye, Sir. I...I’ve not told Mum yet. I wanted to wait until Christmas.”

 

“I assume we don’t get to meet her until then as well?” Richard asks, enjoying his son’s discomfort.

 

“Richard why is-” Celia says as she enters the classroom, stopping short when she sees Angus. “Oh, Angus!” she exclaims happily. “You passed?!” she says hugging the young man fiercely. “Now, are you the reason there’s a young woman hanging just outside the door?”

 

Angus blushes crimson and smiles. “Come on in, Raisa,” he mutters as he moves around his step-mother towards the door.

 

A young woman slowly enters the room, looking curiously at the couple, offering them a shy smile. Her nearly jet black hair hangs over each shoulder, and she is dressed in warm clothes for the biting winter that has come full force. “Hello,” she says in greeting. “It is nice to meet you.”

 

“Raisa, This is my father, Professor Richard Lancelot and his wife, my step-mum, Celia Lancelot. Father, Celia, this is Raisa O’Connell.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Raisa,” both say simultaneously. 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, when will you tell him?” Celia asks as she brushes out her hair before pulling it up into a clip.

 

“I thought this evening after the meal,” Richard replies. “My thought was to put the papers in a box and wrap it and see how long it takes him to figure out what it is,” he says with a smirk as he leans down and places a kiss on her neck, making her shiver. “He can open his gift when the other children do.”

 

“I’m glad you’ve made it a point of inviting Sincia and her children these last few years. I have grown to like her since she stopped trying to kill me.”

 

Richard laughs. “Aye, her children are well behaved and she is cordial. She seems to enjoy being here. It’s something I didn’t think I’d enjoy...being around her, but those wounds have healed with time.” The door chime echoes through the corridor and both turn towards the sound. “Seems like our guests have begun to arrive.”

 

“Aye, so it seems,” Celia says as she stands up, straightening her dress as she does. “I had Elaine direct Sera to put Angus and Raisa in the same wing, but separate rooms. But apart from Sincia and the children. Colt, Robin, their kids and the others are in their own spaces as well. It will really be a full house the next couple of weeks.”

 

“It shan’t be dull round here, that’s for certain,” Richard says with amusement as he offers his arm to Celia and they make their way downstairs to greet their guests.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone has gathered after the evening meal in the large sitting area. The large fire casting a warm glow, the tree to the left in the corner stands twelve feet tall and glitters with multicolored lights, and a mix of red, green, gold and silver decorations. Beneath are stacks of brightly wrapped presents in a range of colors. All the children are gathered round eagerly reading the tags, trying to see how many each has under the tree. The adults sit around chatting. Thomas and Elaine have joined them, allowing the new help to do the clean up before enjoying their own dinner with their families in the smaller, adjacent house.

 

“Thank you for inviting us, Richard,” Sincia says quietly.

 

Richard turns to face and nods. “I am glad you and the children could come. Evan and Alana enjoy getting to spend time with their cousins.”

 

“You and Lady Celia have been more than kind to us, a debt I can never repay.”

 

“There is no debt, Sincia. Leave the past in the past. For all our sakes,” Richard replies. “Focus on raising these children to be better than we were. Angus, despite some medical issues, has turned out well. I do hope you let him know you’re proud of his accomplishments, even if you’re not thrilled he joined the academy.”

 

“I found out this morning. I also just met Raisa,” Sincia replies. “I told him I was proud. I know he has worked hard to get where he is. He graduates next term with his master’s degree. I’m not sure what he’ll do then.”

 

“I have a feeling he and Raisa will be discussing those plans soon enough,” Richard replies with a smile. 

 

Sincia glances towards the couple, Angus in deep conversation with his younger siblings, teasing them about the gifts, Raisa looking on laughing, seemingly at ease. “Aye, I feel you may be correct in your assessment. What are your thoughts?”

 

“I think they are a good match. She seems taken with his younger siblings, as they do her.”

 

Celia comes over from where she was chatting with Robin and Colt. “Are you discussing Angus and Raisa?” she asks as she sits beside her husband.

 

Sincia and Richard both give her a slight nod.

 

“Angus was saying he wished to speak to the three of us. Perhaps after the children open their gifts, we can slip away to the study?” Celia offers.

 

“Would you like me to tell him?” Richard replies as he looks between Sincia and Celia.

 

“Fine by me,” Sincia replies.

 

“Sure.”

 

“I’ll do that, then have the children start opening their gifts before they get too restless,” Richard says as he stands up. Heading over to where Angus, Raisa, and the children are sitting on the floor, he kneels down beside Angus and whispers to him. Angus nods and whispers to Raisa who smiles and gives a nod. He stands back up and lets out a shrill whistle and all conversation ceases as everyone turns to him. “It’s time now for the young ones to open their gifts,” he says as the children squeal in delight. He laughs at their reaction as he looks to Angus. “Would you like to pass out the gifts?”

 

Angus stands up and starts slowly passing out the gifts, purposely antagonizing the children, who both delight in the action and loathe it. As each child gets theirs, they smile and wait until all have been dispersed amongst them. Soon the children have opened their presents and Richard, Celia, Sincia, Angus, and Raisa slip off to the study as the others watch the children play.

 

* * *

 

 

All are seated in the study and wait for Angus to speak. 

 

Angus takes a breath and slowly releases it. “I wish to marry Raisa,” he says firmly.

 

Sincia nods slightly and looks to the nervous young woman beside him and gives her a smile. “How do you feel about it?” she asks.

 

“I want to marry him very much, Ma’am,” she replies nervously. Then adds, “After he graduates.”

 

Richard smiles at her comment. “Have you spoken to her parents, Angus?” he asks.

 

Angus nod slightly, “In a matter of speaking.”

 

“Care to elaborate?” Richard replies.

 

“My parents are too busy to be bothered with such things. I have been left to my own devices for a few years now. Their reply when we spoke to them via vidphone was to say good luck,” Raisa replies, her eyes cast downward from a mix of nerves and shame. 

 

The three parents have to work to hide their shock. Celia gets up and goes over to where Raisa is sitting and she places a hand on her shoulder. “I understand, Love. My parents wanted nothing to do with me either. We had very few present at our wedding, but I will gladly help you in any way I can, as I’m sure Lady Sincia will,” she replies gently casting a glance to the aforementioned woman.

 

Sincia nods and gives the girl a warm smile. “Of course. If I can be of assistance, please, let me know.”

 

Raisa blinks back tears and smiles. “Thank you,” she says, her voice cracking with emotion.

 

Richard stands up and walks behind his desk, opens a drawer and pulls out a small box wrapped in red and gold paper and hands it to Angus. “This is your Christmas present, Angus.”

 

Angus takes it and after a brief hesitation begins unwrapping the box. When he opens the box, he sees papers inside and after unfolding them, reads them over several times; his eyes go wide in shock as he looks from his father to his stepmother, then mother and back again.  _ An entire estate?! _ “Are...Are you serious?!” he asks once he manages to form words.

 

“Aye. I feel you’ve earned it. It’s not a large estate, but it should suffice,” Richard replies. “After the property was seized in the raid, I filed a petition with the command to buy it, as it sat between this property and your mother’s. I figured you would like that. I had the home rebuilt and landscaped, so it is yours.”

 

Angus sits in stunned silence, staring at the papers in his hands before looking to Raisa. “It would give us our own place. Would you...would you be alright with this?” he asks her.

 

She nods, not trusting herself to speak, knowing the others are all watching them.

 

Angus gives her shaking a gentle squeeze and stands up, going first to his father and Celia and enveloping them in a hug, then to his mother and hugging her as well. “Thank you,” he says quietly after releasing his mother.

 

“I...I only found out about it yesterday Angus. This is solely from your father and Celia.”

 

“No, it is from all of us, Sincia,” Richard says. “You are as much a part of this family as he is, albeit an odd mix, but this is how I hope we can all be.”

 

Sincia nods, blinking tears from her eyes. “Thank you,” she replies.

 

“So, shall we return to the chaos and announce your betrothal?” Richard asks as he looks to a very nervous Raisa and smiles.

 

Raisa stands and nods, “So you approve?”

 

“Of course,” Why would you think otherwise?”

 

“I...I know that your family…” she stammers.

 

Celia comes and places a hand on the young woman’s arm. “You are as good as family now. Who your parents are means nothing. Trust me. I no longer have contact with my family and I am better for it. You can talk to me anytime you need to, all right?”

 

Raisa nods. “Thank you,” she mutters as she gives a warm smile.

 

“And the estate is furnished and ready for you whenever you wish to move in,” Richard states.

 

Angus blinks. “I can move in now?”

 

“You both can,” Richard says matter-of-factly. “You are consenting adults. And betrothed. Why pay extra for an apartment if it’s not needed?”

 

The couple stares in at him in shock. 

 

Richard smirks, but makes no further comment, leaving them to whatever decision they make to be their own. “Shall we reconvene with the others?” he asks looking to those in the room with him.

 

Angus takes Raisa’s hand and the group makes their way back to the common area where Thomas, Elaine, Colt, Robin, Shinji, April, the admiral and the general are chatting while the children race around playing. Elaine looks up when they return, causing the others to do the same.

 

“We have an announcement to make,” Richard states as the others stop around him. The kids all cease their play and turn to look at him. “Angus and Raisa are officially betrothed.” Several cheers erupt and he holds up a hand and everyone falls silent once more. “They wish to wed after Angus graduates next term.” Once more cheers and congratulatory remarks are made as several varying conversations begin once more.

 


End file.
